


Misadventures in Love

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And ashura is naturally lucky, Babies, Blind Date, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Kurogane is cute with babies, M/M, Not too many sex scenes, Sexual Content, everyone being fluffy, kurogane is over dramatic, though they like to pop up and surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 69,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuui always felt out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there's one thing that he disliked more than waking up too early and not having coffee, is visiting his twin sister and brother-in-law. It wasn't as if he disliked his sister, oh no, he loved her and Kurogane just fine. It's just...well...what else should he feel when he sees them already married and had a kid and himself...not?

While he was freshly graduating and working at a restaurant downtown with a bright and promising career ahead of him it left something lacking. Fai had stayed behind while he had left to study abroad and in that time she had gotten married and had been well on the way to having a baby. He did love Hana too though, the toddler too cute for words.

However, that was double edge sword in a way. He loved kids and he loved his sister's child just fine. It just made him even more upset to know the way his life's going, a relationship...nonexistent. 

Nevertheless, when he had time, he'll go visit his sister and family...with gritted teeth.

As he pulled up to their small home Yuui took in the sight of Hana's toys piled up by the door which had him smile as he had been the one to buy her a few of them. The house was suited for a small family, a warm grey house with white and rich brown colors, with a well maintained yard and fence. He remembered having to help Fai paint that fence a few summers back when he had come in on break.

He painted it with Kurogane, set up a small garden with flowers, even a tree for shade in the summer and leaves in the fall. He groaned as his head hit the steering wheel. Even fond memories stirred up something nasty inside of him.

He was pretty much living through his sister and her husband at this point. At least his dad wasn't here to give him one of his smiles and a pat on the head.

Putting his car into park, he got out and went up to the house and knocked on the door.  
he waited for a moment before the door was opened and Hana peeked up at him. In the last six months she'd finally grown tall enough to open the door if she tried hard enough.

"Afternoon, Hana." Yuui smiled as he gently ruffled her hair. "Is your mother around?" He teased slightly but meaning well all the same.

"Yes! mama's cooking." She smiled, red eyes wide as she held her arms up.

He chuckled. "Yes, yes." He went down and picked her up and nuzzled her while she was in his arms. 

"Then I should go there and say hi, hm?" He kissed her forehead as he closed the front door before the two went to the kitchen.

She hugged him close telling him about her day as they walked through the house. Fai stood pouring a pan of pasta into a platter. When she heard her daughter she turned and smiled. "Yuui's here~!" Fai set the empty pan down and hurried over to hug her brother.

Putting Hana down gently, he turned and hugged his sister back. "Hey there, sister. I hope you are doing well." He smiled.

"Same as always. I have a baby and a puppy to keep me busy."

There's that painful tug in his heart again. "Aha, that's good." He smiled.

Fai kissed his cheek before looking down at her daughter. "Go and find daddy, tell him lunch is ready please." Hana nodded before darting off through the house. Sighing she pulled away to set lunch on the table. "She's getting even more hyper, I know it can't just be from our side of the family."

Helping his sister with the table, Yuui chuckled. "Maybe. But then again, what child wouldn't be hyper?" He joked lightly.

"True. I think I may get grey hair from the stress though." Fai laughed. "No wonder dad has some grey already coming in."

"I heard that, and I don't." Kurogane grumbled with Hana in one arm. Today was his week off from working at his family's business; a century-long corporation of the most advance technology in the country. His co-owner and cousin, Tomoyo was filing for him. 

"Ah, afternoon Kurogane." Yuui nodded in which Kurogane nodded back in response.

"I wasn't talking about you." Fai rolled her eyes as he passed by her. She lifted Hana up from under her arms and plopped her down into her high chair.

"Looks like you two are enjoying your day well." Yuui smiled as Kurogane washed his hands.

"I finished my project early and I had a checkup this morning anyways, so I thought making lunch for my favorite brother would be nice." Fai smiled as she sat beside him.

He blushed slightly as he chuckled. "Ah." He rubbed the back of his head. 

Kurogane helped serving the food and drinks for everyone, even giving Hana her favorite cup; the one with flowers and frogs on it.

Sitting at their small table the family enjoyed themselves, Fai trying to keep Hana clean enough as she talked with her brother.

Kurogane had grown a bit to actually contributing to the conversation. When Yuui met him, he only said a few words. Now, a couple sentences or maybe a few. Sister really did influence him.

But with Fai, who carried whole conversations by herself, it was really no surprise. When lunch was nearly over and Hana was drinking her juice Fai smiled. "I went to the doctor today, since you know how dad likes to worry about our health." She waved her hand chuckling. "And I got some interesting news, other than being told I should eat less sugar of course."

"Oh? And what's that?" Yuui was finishing up his meal.

"I'm pregnant. Again." She shrugged.

And....another tug of the heart. "Oh, that's good news." Yuui smiled as he looked at Kurogane.

Kurogane...to be honest wasn't really surprised but he blushed all the same; thinking back to his mother who had said that he had trouble keeping it in his pants and soon will have a bunch of children running around. Should he get a vasectomy?

Fai laughed. "Guess it's hard to say something when you're just sprung with big news."

"Well, I'm happy for you and for Kurogane as well." Yuui added; patting on the man's shoulder and kissing his sister's cheek in congratulations.

Hana set her cup down and looked around confused. "Mama?" 

"You're getting a baby sister or brother." 

"Like uncle Yuui?" 

"Sort of." Fai smiled as Hana nodded in agreement before picking up a handful of noodles to eat.  
he admired the girl's liking for noodles but to think that his sister was now, married, kid and another child on the way. It really made him gloomy inside. He wasn't sure how much more he can take.

"Kuro-sama?"

"Hmm?" Kurogane looked up. "Something wrong?"

"You zoned out."

"Ah, sorry. I'm just wondering a bit about the meeting with the partner company in a couple weeks. I'm needed to reinforce the relationship between us and them." He and Tomoyo along with the girl's aunt  
Yuuko have been a strong willing trio for a while but they needed to be on their toes at all cost.

Fai pouted her chin resting on her open palm. "So I tell you you're going to be a dad again and that's all you have to say?"

Kurogane looked just slightly ashamed. "Sorry, this...isn't exactly a surprise to me. Not that having another child isn't good, it's wonderful really. I love that I'm having another kid with you." He blushed.

Fai smiled. "Well I guess you have a point. It's not that much of a surprise." Kurogane was always handsy.


	2. Chapter 2

The three adults cleaned and put away the dishes. Kurogane got Hana cleaned up and took her away so she can take her nap as Yuui and Fai were alone in the living room.

"How have you been Yuui? You've been so busy lately."

"Oh you know, working and all." Yuui shrugged. "Not that bad of a life."

"You don't seem happy...dad said you were overworking yourself."

Yuui really hated it when father got involved, he really did. "I'm just working as much as the next person. Nothing wrong with that."

"No it's not, but you need to relax sometime." She sighed leaning against her twin.

"I'm relaxing. I'm relaxing right now with you." Yuui said softly.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm fine, sister."

"I won't push, I just want you happy."

He'd be happy if his sister won't mention it again as he nodded. They spent the afternoon together. Before long, Yuui had to go; needing to work the next day. He said good bye to the soon-growing family and left.

Though not before Fai had to pry Hana off him.

At least they know who to give Hana to if anything happens to them. That night, Kurogane and Fai tucked their child into bed before going to their bedroom to sleep.

Fai stretched her arms above her head, glad Hana was old enough to sleep through most nights.  
Kurogane was taking his shirt off and his pants; only wearing his boxers.

Fai slipped off her shorts and shirt, it was usually too warm to wear much to bed, Kurogane was a furnace.

Yawning, Kurogane took off his contacts and placed them in their holders; the substance in those  
already clean for the contacts before slipping into bed.

Sliding into bed beside him the blonde sighed and turned off the light. The man had to blink a few times to adjust to his vision as he loosely wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Excited Kuro-daddy?"

"A bit but I just like holding you." He stated honestly.

"Think this one will be a girl?"

Thinking a bit, Kurogane lowered his hand and placed it gently on Fai's stomach. "Boy or girl, I just want it healthy." His fear for unborn children was still within him since he was a kid; knowing he was the only kid birthed by his mother who almost died during labor.

"I know." Fai ran her hand up Kurogane's arm. "your parents will be excited and so will dad."  
He used his other arm to take Fai's hand and kissed the back of it gently.

Smiling Fai could just see Kurogane's father tackling his son and congratulating him. "Also...I think Yuui is in a slump."

"Hmm? Oh, that." He wasn't stupid. "Yeah, I guess he is. Did he tell you anything about it?"

"Of course not, but you can tell...I think I might have upset him too."

"Oh please, /you/ upsetting /him/? He loves you and he wants the best for you, believe me, I know." He couldn't tell how many times the blonde has glared at him when his sister wasn't looking. "I think he's just down in the dumps. He's too kind to drag you down with him."

"Maybe." Fai knew Yuui was content, but that didn't mean he was happy. he had his own place, a good job..."Maybe he's lonely?"

Kurogane considered that before nodding. "Could be."

"I wonder what he would think of a date?"

"He may not be up for it." Kurogane also considered but he wanted to see that guy happy with someone, anyone really if they are worth the blonde's time.

"I'll ask dad about it. Yuui spends most of his time back home anyways."

Nodding, Kurogane kissed Fai's forehead. "Hmm." Pressed against Kurogane, Fai closed her eyes hoping this would work.

\--The next day--

Yuui was working as hard as he can; usual, normal and a bit mundane. Nonetheless, he was okay.  
It was just after lunch rush and things were still busy.

He was on his feet as usual, being quick but being quality as well. He cleaned off a table, since they were short a waiter and he didn't mind helping the others out. He took the large tray, piling it with dishes and swung around to take it to the back.

He didn't mind the hard work; in fact, it distracted him from his plain boring life outside the restaurant.  
"Yuui, there's some people waiting to be seated. Could you get them please?" Himawari asked as she was printing out checks.

"Of course!" Yuui smiled as he got a few menus and proceeded to seat other customers onto tables and booths.

He turned to see if there was anyone else waiting a saw a lone man standing and waiting patiently.  
Grabbing a menu, he walked up to the man. "Sorry for the wait and welcome." He noticed at the man was...well, he was handsome, he'll give him that. "Please, follow me, I'll seat you to a table." He smiled politely.

"Thanks." he smiled as he followed Yuui.

To a small table that seated two, he watched the man sit down and gave him the menu. "Would you like to get something to drink? Unless you want water." He chuckled a bit.

"Some tea would be good if you've got it."

"Of course." Yuui smiled a bit brightly at that. He always loved making tea. "What kind of tea would you like?"

He looked over the menu. "Uh...green tea? Sorry first time here." He smiled a little embarrassed.

"No worries." Yuui waved it off with a more relaxed smile. "Take your time then." He chuckled.

"I'll have a glass of chilled green tea."

"Okay then." Yuui wrote that down on the pad of paper. "Take your time on what to order as I get that for you, hm?" He smiled.

"Okay." The brunette nodded.

With a nod, he left the man alone so he can make that chilled tea. He had to cover his mouth though once he was out of sight. Oh boy, he almost lost it back there. Quickly boiling the drink he grabbed a glass filling it with ice, he didn't need the guy to wait. He yawned though as he made that tea. He should take those pills again, he's running low as it was.

It was then he was bumped gently. "Don't fall asleep now." Yuzuriha grinned .

"A-Ah." Yuui's hold on the glass jolted a bit but otherwise he was fine. "I not." He almost pouted as he finished up.

"Sure you're not." She shook her head as she left to deliver a couple of meals.

He sighed as he was done with chilled tea and was back in front to give it to the man. He found him still scanning over the menu indecisive.

Making sure he wasn't smiling like some idiot, he walked over to his table. "You chilled green tea, sir."

"A-ah, thanks." he smiled setting the menu down.

"Mm." Yuui nodded. "Do you still need more time to order?"

"I think I'll have the beef stew and half sandwich."

"A good choice." Yuui wrote that down. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then." He took the menu. "Your food will be up soon." Just as he turned around, his shoelaces were undone and he promptly fall to the floor.

Several people stared as the brunette and Himawari came to help him up. "Yuui are you alright?" She asked concerned.

There was silence as he cleared his throat and smiled. "Ah, yes. I'm alright." He was sure his nose was going to throb for the rest of the shift.

"Maybe you should sit down?" The man suggested as he helped Yuui onto his feet.

"N-No, no." Yuui shook his head. "I-I'm sorry about that. I normally don't do that." He bowed his head. 

"Ah, your food. Coming right up!" He got the hell out of that awkward moment as fast as he can.

They both watched for Himawari apologized and followed after. At the end of his shift, he had an ice pack on his nose; feeling the throbbing coming back.

Today was not his day after all it seemed.

He slumped a bit over the kitchen counter as the rest of the staff was leaving for the day. Yuzuriha passed by smiling.

Oh god, even though his sight was covered by the ice pack, he can practically feel that grin on that girl's face.

"Time to head home Yuui~"

"Mm..." He nodded as he closed his eyes. Someone kill him now.

"Don't want to be locked in. Kyle's locking up."

"....." He stood up and got his bag with one arm before started walking.  
heading out, Kyle locked up behind him, the others already walking towards their cars or down the  
street.

Putting down the ice pack for the moment, Yuui can only sigh at what he thought as the downslide of his life. He hung his head and started walking home; not even up for making dinner tonight.  
He lived a few blocks away in a nice apartment complex. Fai had insisted on helping him out with the apartment searching when he had moved back home.

His sister was too good for him, he thought.

Walking inside he didn't remember leaving his lights on.

He blinked as he shook his head. He must be more out of it then he thought. Though when Ashura poked his head of the kitchen suddenly Yuui nearly had a heart attack.

He gripped the front of his shirt as he took deep breaths. He then sighed tiredly but in relief. Oh god, his day went by so well before.

"Ah, was wondering when you'd get home. I decided to make you some dinner since you work such long shifts."

"Ah...thank you." Yuui bowed his head a bit. "I'm just going to change into something comfortable and I'll be back."

His father nodded before ducking back into the kitchen. he wasn't the best chef, both his children were scores better, but he knew how to make simple meals.

Going into the bedroom, Yuui saw his pills and a glass of water he set aside the morning of. Blinking, he took one and drank a bit. Slapping his face gently a few times he shook his head and started changing into something casual.

He needed to stay awake at least until his father deemed him healthy enough to leave.

Wearing then a t-shirt and jeans, he returned to the kitchen.

He saw Ashura making tomato soup and grilled cheese. something he tended to make when it was colder out or they had needed comfort food when they were kids. "We can eat in the living room if you want."

"Okay." Yuui smiled; hoping the exhaustion wasn't showing through it this time.

With that settled he was shooed out of the kitchen as Ashura put everything in plates and bowls. Having a son who worked as a cook made it easy to find everything he needed at least. Wtih a tray filled to the brim Ashura came into the living room, setting it on the bare coffee table. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much." Yuui nodded with a small smile.

Ashura smiled seating beside him. He kissed Yuui's temple before he grabbed a bowl. The two started eating dinner while idly staring at some TV show from the 90's. Yuui was never a TV person, couldn't find the time to watch either way.

"How was work today? You look like you're starting to bruise."

"Ah, just a mishap." Yuui chuckled. "But otherwise, work was good as usual."

He nodded. "Your sister gave me a shock today. She mentioned she told you already."

"About another baby on the way?" Yuui grinned. "Yes, she told me about it."

Ashura shook his head. "Fai was always a handful, I'm just glad she has Kurogane to balance her out now." He had been a nervous wreck when both twins had gotten old enough to date even more so 

when Fai had brought home Kurogane until he had gotten to know the boy.

While Fai went up and got herself someone worthwhile, Yuui...fell out of the dating circle and just concentrated on his work. 

Which had been necessary to graduate. "Fai mentioned going over to Kurogane's parents tonight." he smiled. "Taichirou sends his regards too, he's stuck at the office again."

"Ah, I see." Yuui chuckled as he sipped the tomato soup. Ashura and Tai have been together for a few years now. It wasn't as much as love at first sight as much as playing hard to get.

His father reclined against the couch, long hair tied back and showing off the touch of gray against his temples. the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he looked at ease and not nearly as stressed as he usually was.

He was glad though that his father can be relaxed like this. If only he got that luxury. Not that he cared either way.

"You're quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Yuui looked up. "Ah, yeah. Everything's good."

"Yuui...I know you don't like to talk, but I've known you long enough to know when there's something bothering you."

"....." Yuui bit into the sandwich.

"You're in a slump?"

It seemed he was the talk of the family yet again. This wasn't the first time this sort of thing has happened. "I'm going to get a glass of water." He stood up from the couch.

Ashura grabbed his wrist. "Yuui, you know I'm only asking because I love you and want you happy right?"

"...." he nodded.

"I'm here if you want to talk or if you don't/"

"...Yeah." When Yuui felt his father's told on his wrist loosened, he continued to go into the kitchen to get that water.

Ashura watched him go hoping Yuui would say something.

Dinner passed and after a couple hours, Yuui decided to call it a night.

Ashura pulled him in for a hug. "Goodnight Yuui"

"Night, father." He leaned into the embrace.

Ashura smiled before he pulled away and left.

When his father was out of sight, tears ran down his face before he walked into his bedroom; a few sniffles here and there before he climbed into bed and hugged his pillow; hoping his exhaustion can drown out his sobbing.

He hated being alone and while his work helped him forget, when he was by himself it hit really hard. He almost didn't want tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

-A week later-

Life at the Corporation was a tiring one but in the end, it paid the bills and all the noodles Hana wanted to eat out of the days in the of the week. By his side he had Yuuko and Tomoyo to help too which made things a little easier. At least Kurogane thought so as he was sent an e-mail of the child latest drawing. 

Darn it, it was cute.

Since Fai worked from home for the most part, unless she had meetings with clients or to drop off projects, she stayed with Hana and constantly sent Kurogane photos of what they did during the day.  
Today was drawing apparently and Hana was getting quiet the imagination, drawing what looked like some kind of animal with flowers.

The girl loved flowers, hence the name. He wished he was kidding but when Hana was born, Fai was wearing a sunflower hair pin and her very short stubby hand reached for it.

Fai had called Hana her little flower and the name had stuck.

Yawning during the afternoon, Kurogane handled a brief webc meeting before taking a break and sipping coffee.

"So I was thinking of ordering take out for lunch." Tomoyo said as she walked into his office.

"Hm." Kurogane nodded as he loosened his tie a bit.

She set a manila folder in front of his and smiled. "No preferences?"

Taking the folder, he opened it and looked over the papers. "Just something meaty."

She laughed and shook her head, her long crushed velvet dress swaying as she moved to sit. "At least we'll know you're having a boy if Fai starts cravings hburgers and steaks."

"It'll already be a surprise without the baby coming and all." Kurogane shrugged. Fai wasn't a meat person, Kurogane is. Who knew. "So anything of interest that I need to know about?"

"If you checked your email today then no."

"Hmm..." He did and frankly, it wasn't anything to be too worried about. Just some hacklers that got into some trouble but they were arrested before too much information got leaked. Yuuko took care of that. The woman's a steel cage for secrets, really. "So...I'm not sure if Fai told you but...his brother...he seems to be in a slump lately."

"What happened? I thought he liked his job?" Tomoyo had always been friends with Yuui, the two of them gentle and kind and quieter compared to their more boisterous family.

"That's not the problem apparently." Kurogane closed the folder and filed it away for later. "According to the wife, he's lonely."

"So you want to find him someone?"

Kurogane sat back on his chair. "To be honest, it none of anyone's business but his. I can understand where he's coming from." He sighed; knowing that years back, before meeting Fai, he wasn't any different. "I just hate to see that guy like that...maybe."

"Maybe? your brothers and i know you care."

"Look, I'm just telling you what's what, alright?" Kurogane stated firmly and trying not to pout.

"I know, but we both know Yuui won't do anything about it unless hes pushed."

"And even then he won't like it." Kurogane sighed.

"Be subtle."

Yeah, that'll work. Yuui wasn't stupid. He'd catch on faster than anyone in this company except the dark-haired trio.

"Just say someone wanted o ask him out."

Kurogane gave her a look before he considered it. "Yeah...but who exactly?"

"Well I'm sure between you and Fai you know several men."

"Pfft, and half of them will be willing, I guess." Kurogane got out his cell phone and checked a few nes. 

"But still...this sort of thing might come back to haunt me later on."

"You've done much worse and this is a good thing."

Kurogane gave the woman a deadpan expression before sighing. "Fine."

Tomoyo laughed. "Just ease him into it."

Nodding, he got started.

\--Meanwhile--

Yuui yawned as he was packing to leave the restaurant for the day. Another day, another reason he shouldn't get up in the mornings anymore.

"At least you get tomorrow off." Kyle said as he passed by, carrying a large mixing bowl to the sink  
"Hmm." He waved the other off as he left the place; seeing the sun setting already.  
He wanted to go home and relax and get the smell of spices off him.

Yuui then checked his phone to see if anyone called him. He often missed his calls. He saw a text from Kurogane curiously enough. He blinked; knowing the man doesn't so that often. He opened the text to see what's up?

The message was of someone Kurogane knew wanting to go on a date with him.

"...." Yuui can call BS on that one. Who in their right mind would go out with someone like him. And frankly, he didn't approve of any.../dating/.  
Kurogane had mentioned someone was interested and he was just relaying the message. Frankly it stunk of his sisters doing.

He texted back in no time flat that he didn't want to date and please tell his sister that he is fine where he is.

Honestly, Fai was so nosey. He received a text a few minutes later explaining how Fai didn't know and he was just asking.

He then felt a bit like a jerk as he texted back, half-apologizing for the text before but still didn't want to date.

'It's up to you. I can give you his number if you change your mind.'

"Ugh, this is what I get for having nosy people in my life!" He screed at his phone before stomping his way back home.

he didn't need help finding someone.

When he got home, he took off his shoes and jacket.

He was tired and a little annoyed. He didn't know if he should call his sister and tell her to butt out or not.

Too exhausted to think, he just went to the couch and plopped on top of it.

He got another text, this time a phone number and a ne.

Yuui didn't even bother to look as he just threw his phone across the room. Stupid Kurogane.

-A couple weeks later--

He didn't mention the texts to Kurogane or his sister when one morning, he was in charge of taking Hana to the daycare as his sister was a bit too busy for the moment to do it herself. No problem, he liked Hana anyway.

Hana was dressed in a small green jacket the good of which looked like a frog. Tomoyo always did buy the girl adorable clothes. "Can we get ice cre after school?" She asked as she held his hand.

"If it's alright with your mother." Yuui will ask Fai later but for now, it's going to be a yes. He parked his car in the small parking lot and got Hana out as the two walked to the daycare.

She hummed happy and watched her feet move as they walked. They were other children playing and running around. "Alright everyone, five more minutes and then we'll head inside!" A tall man said with laughter in his voice. His long hair pushed back by a purple headband as he stood in jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt. When he spotted Hana he turned and waved. "good morning Hana, how are you today?" he asked as he knelt down to her eye level. "Uncle Yuui brought me to school and we're having ice cre later." "Ice cream? I'm jealous."

Yuui faintly blushed as he saw the man. Clearing his thorat, he nodded. "Now Hana, please be good today, alright?" He gently ruffled the girl's hair with a chuckle; knowing the girl didn't need to hear that but better safe then sorry.

"Okay. Can I go now?" She asked looking bored. Her teacher stood and laughed. "Go on, they're playing soccer I believe. Just put your backpack in your cubby hole." both men watched her nod and run off. "So your uncle Yuui? Hana talks about you."

"She does." Yuui chuckled. "I doubt I'm that interesting to be talked about." He rubbed the back of his head as he watched Hana run into the place. His eyes softened though as he sighed.

"What's not to be interesting?" He asked smiling. "I'm Sakura by the way."

He blinked as he looked to the other with a polite smile. "Well...ah, nice to meet you, Sakura."

It was then a stray soccer play came at them, but luckily Sakura caught it. "Too hard kiddo, don't want an accident like last time." He shook his head handing the ball back to a small boy who smiled wide revealing he was missing a tooth.

Yuui chuckled as he watched them continue playing. "Ah, you really are good with children."

"you think so? Always wanted one of my own, but teachings just as good."

Yuui blinked as he looked at the man, his face heating up a bit as he stared forward. "Really? I...kind of wanted children too. I think they are cute and all."

"Oh definitely. A few rug rats of my own would be great."

He chuckled as he nodded. "Isn't it?" He then checked the watch. "Oh, I better get going." He waved at the man. "Nice talking to you, Sakura."

"Same to you, uncle Yuui." He chuckled before he started yelling at the kids to hurry inside for snacks.

Yuui rolled his eyes with a smile as he walked back to the car.

He felt better as he left, much better than he had in a few weeks.

Since then, almost every time he got the chance, he would take Hana to daycare, meet Sakura, talk a bit and leave. It was...fairly nice.

Fai though was wondering why her brother was stopping by so often, but she figured it was because he was lonely and wanted to spend time with his niece.

While that was...partly true, there was another reason for it. Soon enough, he developed a crush on the teacher.

He couldn't help it. Sakura was charming and attractive and well he looked cute with the kids. Dear god, he was probably getting desperate.

Which was why he was thinking of asking him out.

So one morning, as he was taking Hana to daycare, he saw Sakura tending to one of the kids who tripped. He gulped as he adjusted his collar.

"Alright Chikahito, you'll be okay. Now go inside and ask miss Kobato for a juice." The boy sniffled before heading inside. Standing he spotted Yuui and waved.

Yuui waved a bit shyly as his face was a soft pink, bringing Hana with him as well.

"There's juice and yogurt in the classroom if you want some Hana." Sakura grinned as her eyes brightened and she quickly gave her uncle a hug and darted off.

Yuui chuckled as he waved at his running niece before adjusting his collar.

"How are you today Yuui?"

"E-Eh?" He blushed as he looked at the man. "Ah, you know. S-Se old, same old. Heh."

"Good, good."

"Yeah...um..." Yuui cleared his throat.

"Did you need anything? You look distracted."

"Um...actually...if you're not busy at the moment. T-There's something I want to ask you..."

"Sure."

Nodding, he looked around. "A-Are you doing anything n-next Sunday?"

"I'm always free on Sundays,"

Man, he was not making this easy is it? "I know...I mean...do you want to...h-hang out on Sunday afternoon? Like go out for a drink maybe?"

he blinked once before his smile widened. "Sure I'd like that."

"O-Okay." Yuui smiled brightly.

"Here, let me give you my number." he dug through his pocket producing his phone

"Ah, sure. Let me give you mine too." He wiped out his phone as the two exchanged numbers.

"Alright then, I'll see you Sunday." he grinned before he had to leave.

"Okay then, see you then." Yuui waved before walking quickly away. His heart beating way too fast for his comfort.

He couldn't believe he had just asked out someone. Though he wondered if Sakura knew he was asked out.


	4. Chapter 4

\-- a few days later--

A whole month or so went by and Kurogane couldn't help but admire the small belly that his wife was developing. He loved his wife's taut stomach but a baby was forming in there, the excitement just...never left.

Fai was busying folding laundry, Hana at daycare, so she didn't have much to do.  
He had the day off since he was ahead of his own work. So when he saw his wife in her casual dress, he just couldn't help but go up and hug his beloved gently from behind.

"Kuro-rin?" she asked curious at the sudden hug. Fai continued to fold a towel as she waited for an answer.

He mumbled his answer on Fai's shoulder; already too embarrassed by his sudden action as his face was red.  
"Didn't quiet catch that one I'm afraid." She smiled, feeling the heat from his cheek against her shoulder.

He mumbled louder, this time saying that the blonde just won't stop glowing and looking quite beautiful.

"Awww...so sweet." Fai cooed and patted his head with one hand. She was just glad the morning sickness hadn't started yet. She had the feeling she wouldn't look so radiant after being sick.

Kurogane placed his hand on the blonde's stomach gently; happy to have another child on the way and having it with the woman of his dreams. He won't say that out loud, ever though. Even after being a father, there are some things not worth killing his pride over.

"I think someone has a pregnant kink." Teased Fai as she felt Kurogane's hand cup the underside of her belly. Kurogane did look cute with a baby and while she'd been pregnant with Hana he'd been either far too careful with her or hadn't been able to stop touching her.

"As if." Kurogane murmured through the woman's shoulder; still refusing to show his face. He can be a bit handsy but when he and his wife were alone together, he just can't stop showing her how much he loved her.

"Uh-huh." Smirking she grabbed another towel to fold.

After a couple minutes, Kurogane placed a soft kiss on the woman's neck; watching her fold the laundry.

When Fai finished she let Kurogane hold her. "just going to stand her with me?"

"Got a problem with it?" Kurogane blushed; loosening his hold on the woman so she can breathe.

"No, no, but I do have chores to do."

"Ah, right. Sorry." Kurogane pulled back full as he rubbed the back of his head with a deep blush.

"It's okay, do whatever you want Kuro-rin. I'm not going to say no."

Sighing, Kurogane just went over and took the laundry basket with one hand, indirectly showing the blondie he was going to put them away as he briskly walked passed her and down the hallway.

Fai shook her head. Honestly if he wanted to cuddle that badly he could just say so.

After most of the chores were done, the couple still had some time left over and decided to share a bath to relax.

Since they still had a couple hours until Yuui arrived with their daughter Fai decided a nice long soak was in order.

Kurogane gently washed his beloved's body so she would be nice and clean.

Fai shifted in front of Kurogane blushing as he scrubbed her clean, careful of her stomach. Resting against his chest she tried to relax and not think too much on it.

"You okay?" He felt the other being a bit tense and he wanted to sooth that as much as he can for his beloved wife. He knew he can overdo the sentimental sometimes but he meant well.

"Fine, just enjoying myself." She lifted a hand up, covered in soap suds and patted his shoulder fondly.

"Good." Kurogane kissed the top of the other's head.

"So cute pampering me. I'm not even that far along yet."

Just a couple months along but that doesn't change how...beautiful his wife was.

At least she could enjoy it now since later it would get to be too much. He gently rubbed the other's stomach as they enjoyed their bath time together. Fai smiled turning to face her husband and gave him an appreciative kiss.

He kissed back; wanting to give the woman the best of the best for her.

"So good Kuro-san." Fai cooed when she pulled back.

"Hmm..." he nuzzled gently against his wife.

Grinning she sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "want to fool around? We're all alone~"

Blushing faintly, Kurogane nodded. "Sounds good." He placed his hands on her hips.

"Now, don't be too gentle with me. I'm not fragile."

"I know that." Kurogane murmured as he kissed his wife.

Pressing herself against Kurogane she hummed against his lips.

He rubbed her back as he slipped his tongue through those soft lips.

Opening up for him Fai closed her eyes, her own hands wandering down Kurogane's muscular arms and further into the water.

Before Hana, they got to do this a lot, well even after Hana, they managed. Cuddles and light touches here and there.

They were expecting a second child, so they managed to find time for each other.

HIs hands sank a bit further down and lightly groped the other's rear. He loved the woman dearly but he was nothing if he didn't treat a woman right.

Moaning Fai broke their kiss to trail her lips down his throat.

Sighing happily, he cupped and groped the woman's rear; their bodies lightly pressing against each other's.

Fai laughed against his shoulder. "that all you're going to do?"

Kurogane felt a bit offended.

"Come on Kuro-sama, I know you can do much more than grope me a little."

Huffing, he propped Fai up a bit, and started kissing the neck and collarbone; nipping a bit too.

Fai gave a soft laugh. "Better. Though I think we may need to go to the bedroom or at least out of the bath."

"Fine. Wrap your legs around me." Kurogane said as he held Fai close and stood up from the bathtub. 

He unplugged the hole and watched the water go down the drain as they got out of the tub.

Fai held on tightly, their bodies slick and afraid she might slip.

He grabbed a towel and draped it over the blonde's back so she can dry herself up as they got out of the bathroom.

Grinning Fai licked up a bead of water against Kurogane's jaw.

He nibbled on the blonde's neck as they made it to the bedroom.

Fai loved their bed, one of the softest she had ever slept on and had been one of the first things they'd bought as newlyweds for their home.

He placed the blonde gently on the bed as he continued to kiss then nip just above the other's breasts.

Fai's legs fell over the bed as she reached to pull Kurogane down to her.

Their bodies pressed together all wet and slick as he cupped one breast and was kissing the other.

Tilting her head back Fai sighed. "Mmm...Kuro-rin."

He ran his tongue over the nipple before sucking on it, pinching the other nipple and rolling it between his thumb and finger.

"haahh..." She gasped arching off the bed, her belly pressing against Kurogane.

He switched so the other got the same treatment as his other free hand trailed down to her belly and then between her legs.

"Nnnnghhhh..." Arousal came quickly as she moaned, feeling Kurogane's fingers teasing her open.

His fingers rubbed against those moist lips before he slowly slipped a finger inside her cunt.

"God, Kuro-min..." Fai sifted under him, drawing her legs up.

He kissed down to her stomach as he slowly added a second finger and began to pump them in and out.

Fai brushed her fingers through his hair. "Such big fingers." Grinning her body tightened around the digits. "Kuro-rin always had such nice hands...mmmm...well nice everything."

He sighed at the feel around his fingers as he pumped them a few times before pulling them out. Now with his head between her legs, he stuck out his tongue and slipped it through those moist lips.

Gasping she gripped his hair roughly as her hips jerked at the shock of pleasure.

He licked insider her inner walls and around those moist lips; humming in delight at the taste.

Fai gasped, other hand clutching at the blanket under her. "O-oooh..." Warmth filled her as she grew wet under Kurogane's care.

He was tasting the woman on his tongue as he used his thumb to rub her clit; wanting her to feel good.

 

"F-fuck." she gave a keening cry, her face heated as her toes curled against the carpet. "I want you...oh god..."

He took his tongue out as he replaced them with his fingers again. He looked around to see where he put his condoms. Remembering that they were in the top drawer under his underwear, he reached over and got one.

"I think we're past the point of needing one of those." She cracked a smile as she rolled her hips against his hand.

He supposed she had a point but he liked to be careful nonetheless as he ripped the packet with his teeth.

Fai hummed in appreciation before she sat up and moved to touch Kurogane.

He got the condom out of the packet and blew into it to stretch it out.

Fai was sitting up now as Kurogane tried to figure things out. Smiling she moved her hands over his hips admiring the view.

He was hard as a rock but over the years, he taught himself not to let t bother him too much as he them smoothed the condom over his hard erection.

"Oooh...I don't get to have fun?" She asked pouting before she wrapped a hand around his arousal,   
giving him a few quick strokes.

"H-Hey!" Kurogane blushed. He moved a bit too much and condom tore a bit.

"What?" She asked slowing her hand.

Fuck, now there was a big hole on the condom. That was his own fault but still. He sighed as he patted the other's hand. "G-Give me a second." He threw away the torn condom and reached over to get another one.

"Kuro-/sa/" Fai sighed frustrated as she sat naked on their bed. "just skip it, you've already knocked me up."

"Blunt as ever." Kurogane sighed. "Fine, go lay back down then." Geez, his wife can be a bit more nicer. He's the one with the erection here.

 

Fai scooted back, resting against the pillows. She fidgeted aroused and wanting.

He grabbed a bottle of lube that was next to the condoms and lubed himself up a bit just to be careful. He then moved over the blonde. Placing his hands on her hips, he took a breath and slowly slipped inside of her.

She moaned loudly as she felt him push past her walls and filling her. "Yes." Fai hissed as she spread her legs.

He blushed at the moan but continued pressing inside of her slowly until he was fully in.

Fai was already moving her hips, trying to grind against her husband. "So good..."

He groaned a bit as he gritted his teeth, moving slowly in and out of her in return. So wet and hot inside. No wonder he couldn't help himself.

It was a wonder they hadn't had more kids before now. "Just like that." Fai held onto him, eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

He thrust into her at a nice even pace; panting a bit as he did as he rubbed her sides gently.

Whimpering Fai moved with Kurogane, careful not to get too jostled. She sometimes felt a little nauseous and didn't want to ruin the mood by rushing to the bathroom.

Kurogane was well aware of that which was why he wasn't pounding into her as usual. He leaned down though and kissed her deeply, trying to distract her from that worry.

Sliding an arm around Kurogane she hummed into the kiss, her cheeks flushed as sweat collected at her temples. It was slow and even, pleasure building for the both of them until Fai found herself cumming with a sharp gasp against Kurogane's lips.

He felt and heard the gasp and it wasn't long before he followed; groaning very softly as he filled his wife up. He slowed his hips to a full stop; milking himself dry inside of her before he pulled back from the kiss and sighed. "Good?" He kissed her nose.

Fai chuckled, lips splitting in an easy smile. "Very." She gave him a chaste kiss, used. "Let's nap. Yuui should be back in another hour or two."

Nodding, Kurogane slowly pulled out of his wife before grabbing a spare blanket and draping them over themselves.

Cuddling into his side she felt much better.


	5. Chapter 5

\--A couple days later--

Yuui was nervous...no...a downright wreck as he checked his watch. He and Sakura were going to hang out today and he suggested a bar around seven in the evening. He dressed not too fancy but not too casual either.

So he stood here waiting next to a popular diner. "Yo!" He hadn't seen the man round the corner, but he had seen Yuui and was currently smiling and waving.

He turned his head and smiled; hoping his face wasn't on fire. "Ah, hey." When the man came into view, he walked up to him.

"Sorry I'm running a little behind. I couldn't find my cell phone." He rubbed the back of hs head looking sheepish.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." Yuui shook his head with a smile. "It's good to see you though."

"You too, now we might actually be able to have a conversation without having to worry about stray soccer balls." he joked.

"That's true." Yuui chuckled as he crossed his arms. He then gestured the other to follow him into the bar since it was getting a bit dark.

They walked together to the bar, Yuui leading the way. they talked about their days. They sat at the counter; ordering a couple of drinks as they continued their conversation. Yuui let Sakura talk mostly though as he wasn't one to talk about his own life much.

"Sorry, I've been told I like to ramble." He grinned as he stared at Yuui. "But you're much more interesting. A internationally trained chef settling down here."

"Aha, I'm not all that interesting." Yuui chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just had a goal and went with it, that's all."

"Not many people can say that you know."

"Well, I'm not one to boast though." Yuui faintly blushed without knowing it.

"It's not. You should be proud of it."

Yuui's blush went deeper as he looked away. "Well I'm not saying that I'm /not/ proud it or or something..."

"That's the spirit. So tell me, what do you like cooking? I can only do more simple meals myself."

"Well...I like making noodle dishes." Yuui sipped his drink. "I also like making stew or soup since when my sister would get sick, that's what I make for her. But whatever you want me to cook, I'll cook almost anything."

"So you'd cook for me now?" He smiled wider just as their drinks arrived.

Yuui almost spat out his drink but caught himself as he gulped. "I-I'm just saying!" He argued with a red face.

He laughed.

Yuui hid his eyes as he quickly sipped once again.

The night went by much better than he expected.

It was a few hours later that they came out of the bar. Yuui was a bit tipsy but otherwise fine. Sakura was walking with him smiling and joking as they went to his place.

When they got to the front door, Yuui was a bit nervous.

Sakura unlocked the door and once inside turned on a light..

To be frank, Yuui already expected Sakura's place to be simple for a single guy like him. But he was nervous since it was a while since he went to someone's home.

"Make yourself comfy. can I get you something to drink?" He asked shrugging off his jacket.

"Ah, no thanks." Yuui smiled as he sat on a nearby couch. He wasn't sure what to expect.

He tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair before sitting next to Yuui. "So I wasn't too embarrassing tonight?" Sakura looked to him.

"Ah, oh no. No. Of course not." Yuui smiled and waved a bit in reassurance.

"Good, I was trying to impress you."

"E-Eh? Impress me?" Yuui blushed a bit. "I think you're fine as you are. You don't need to impress me."

The other man shrugged. "Can't help it."

Clearing his throat, he fiddled his fingers. "Ah, I see."

"Would it be too much to ask if I can kiss you?"

Yuui swore his heart skipped a beat. Looking up at the man, he gulped before shaking his head. "N-No...it's not...you can." He smiled a bit.

Sakura's smile softened as he leaned in and kissed Yuui.

Yuui's eyes widened but slowly closed as he relaxed into the kiss.

Sakura was slow, not pushing him as they kissed each other.

Yuui thought Sakura tasted like...alcohol and a fragrant flower. It was nice mix.

They eventually found themselves making out on the couch, things starting to get heated.

He gripped the back of the other's shirt as his face was a soft pink.

What he hadn't expected was a light to be turned on. "What 's going on?" Sakura pulled away to look at the man who had walked in. "Did we wake you?"

Blinking, Yuui rubbed his eyes as saw the second person in the room now.

The man looked more than a little annoyed as he stood in the doorway waiting. "You didn't, but I heard you come in and was wondering what you up to."

"...." Yuui felt his face go red as he sat up. He nodded the other in greeting; a bit too embarrassed to talk.

"I was just kissing my date, nothing big." He shrugged. "I was working my way up to see if Yuui was interested in joining us."

Yuui blinked as he looked between the two as his blush went even deeper. He blinked in confusion.  
the other man folded his arms and sighed. "Stop trying to get into threesomes idiot."

Finally Yuui found his voice as he cleared his throat. "Um...I think I should go." He stood up from the couch. "I'm needed at work tomorrow so, I had a lovely time." He then waved to the other one. "Nice meeting you." He gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek before he walked out of the apartment.

Whoever said that life is boring as hell, didn't expect one to fall into a weird place at least once.

~month later~

Fai frowned at her predicament. Most of her clothes didn't fit anymore, so she was restricted to wearing dresses until she managed to dig out what maternity clothes she had left in storage. There was no denying know she was pregnant, her belly swollen and round. Hana was amazed by it and was constantly asking when she'd be able to feel the baby kick.

Being about three months along, anything was possible. At least she doesn't feel as sick anymore.

It didn't help that with her and Kurogane's genes the baby would be big and would only make her clothes issue worse. Deciding it best to just grab something to eat and sit on the couch, Fai wandered to the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door and it was in the afternoon.

Groaning, she had nearly settled on what she wanted to eat. Heading to the door she opened it to see who it was.

It was Yuui who was wearing casual clothes as he yawned. "Hey, sis." He nodded to her in greeting. "Did I come at a bad time?" He felt bad for making his sister even /stand/ since she was coming along.

"No, no it's okay. I was just in the kitchen."

Yuui smiled. "May I come in? I have some time off from work so I thought I'd visit."

"You know you can." She smiled before moving out of his way.

"Thank you." Yuui stepped in. "This is actually my first day of my time off. To be honest, I only woke up a couple hours ago." He sheepishly stated.

"Sleeping in is pretty great." Fai smiled as she headed back to the kitchen.

"So how are you fairing lately?" Yuui followed. "With the growing baby and all?" He tends to get worried when his sister was pregnant. He wasn't much better then Kurogane when it came to caring for her.

"None of my clothes fit and I can't have a lot of sugar or any caffeine." She pouted trying to find something to eat.

"Want me to make you something?" Yuui smiled as he patted her head gently. They may be twins, but Fai was just slightly shorter then Yuui.

"It's your day off."

"I don't mind." Yuui smiled. "Any cravings I should be informed of?"

"Spicy food."

"You got it." Yuui rolled up his sleeves with a grin.

Fai sat at the table watching him. "You seem happier."

"Well...I just got a bit more sleep lately and all." Yuui shrugged as he got some spices and a few peppers out. Maybe some spicy meat stew with noodles.

"That's good. Have you talked to dad lately? I'm guessing he's been busy."

"Lately, yes but we managed a few phone calls so it's alright." Yuui smiled as he got the pot going.

"Good, I know he has Taichirou now...but they're both workaholics."

"A match made in heaven." Yuui joked as he started cutting the meat and cooking the noodles.

Fai laughed. "Aren't they though?" While their father worked at the local university as a history professor he'd stumbled across Taichirou in a library and they'd hit it off almost instantly.

When he was half-way done with the meal, Yuui was idly stirring. While things were getting a bit better for him, he can't deny that he was single once again. After that night with Sakura, the two remained friends. Though awkwardly so.

He'd had no interest in sleeping with Sakura and his sort of boyfriend Tachibana.

Sighing, he was just about done with the meal. He changed a bit and served Fai, noodles with spicy meat sauce with chunks of meat in it. "Here you go." He smiled at his sister.

"You're my favorite person." Fai grinned up at him.

"As you say." Yuui chuckled as he got a plate for himself and sat at the table with his sister. Fai ate grateful for the meal.

Yuui watched his sister eat about three helpings before the woman declared herself full.  
Fai hummed satisfied. "Thank you Yuui~" She got up to wash her dishes.

"No problem." Yuui nodded with a smile.

"So what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Not much." Wasn't it that sad?

"Same here. Kuro-san's getting Hana today so who knows when they'll be home."

"Ah." Yuui still haven't told his sister about what her husband done or the one date with Sakura, Hana's caretaker at the daycare.

"It's boring. You should go and have fun. You work too much."

"I like working though." Yuui shrugged.

"Look at dad, he worked himself to the bone and didn't settle down until he was in his forties...I don't want you to go through that too."

"Whoa, first off, father is happy where he is, alright?" Yuui felt a bit offended for his father for that. 

"And second, maybe that'll happen to me too. Frankly, I don't care. Work first and party second. I have no interest in any of those things."

"I mean we both watched him being alone raising us. He put us first above anything and he was happy, but he was alone too." She sighed, hand on her stomach. "I do care. I don't want to see you bury yourself in work and not enjoy what you've accomplished."

The way his sister said it , she make it sound like he was ungrateful for the life he had now and for some reason, made him mad. "...." He picked up his plate and placed it in the sink as he started to wash it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's not your fault." Yuui shook his head.

"It is."

"Sis, it's fine." He said firmly.

Fai relented looking away. She wished Yuui could just find someone and not lock himself away. Yuui wished that his sister would just be happy with her own life and stop butting into his.

"I love you Yuui."

"....." That deflated most of his anger as he sighed. "Love you too, sis."

"Come and cuddle with me?"

He let out a fake pressing sigh as he smiled. "Well if I must." He turned around; feeling a bit better.

On the couch Fai laid back against Yuui. "Not too heavy I?"

"Not at all." Yuui loosely hugged his sister from behind.

Smiling Fai settled against him. It was funny how years later they still huddled together like they were kids.

However, Yuui was careful as Fai wasn't the skinny eight year old that she was anymore. Plus her having a baby was an issue to. Nevertheless, he cuddled against her gently.

Tucking her legs against her Fai closed her eyes. "One day I'll be the one cuddling you when you're about to have a baby." She teased.

Yuui chuckled as he gently poked her cheek. Yeah, that'll totally happen.

"Meanie."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Definitely."

"Says you." Yuui poked her cheek again.

"I do and it's the truth." she said pinching his thigh.

He retaliated by pinching her side. "Not even close."

Fai jerked and pouted. "Such a cruel brother I have!"

"Oh shush, you love me." Yuui pouted in return as he nuzzled against her gently.

"You have a point."

Yuui chuckled as he settled against his lovely sister. Eventually Fai fell asleep against him, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

\--A couple weeks later--

Same old, same old with Yuui. Working day in and day out. He felt more rested though so he didn't need to take his pills as often.

On his lunch he got a text from Kurogane, though when he looked at the thread he saw it was Fai sending him a text. She liked to keep him updated on her appointments.

The baby was doing fine, no abnormality or any defects or complications so far. And she was working just fine though slowly as she was due to be on maternity leave anyway. Good for her, he smiled.

Though when he looked over her message he noticed the phone number Kurogane had sent weeks before.

He made a face. Ugh, he should clean out his inbox.

Kurogane had been sincere though and well Sakura had panned out to be a bad idea.

Sighing, Yuui checked over that text again. It wouldn't hurt to text would it? Biting his lip, he bit the bullet and responded.

'Who is this?'

'This is Yuui, a friend of Kurogane. He sent me your number and well...I'm sorry, I'm just no good with texts.'

'Oh! Fai's brother?'

'Ah, yes.'

'How are you doing? Kurogane had mentioned he gave my number to you.'

'I'm doing well. Just got off from work and walking home. And you?'

'Preparing some dishes for a catering job tomorrow.'

'Ah. My, you must be very busy. I don't know if Kurogane already told you but I work at a resturant and have been for a while now. Probably not as interesting as your line of work though.'

'Which restaurant? I just run a food truck and do catering on the side.'

'Oh, Clover . Around the corner between a bookstore and the gift shop.'

"Oh, that's the place with the really great soup."

'Yeah, that's the one' He wasn't going to tell the other he was the one that made that great soup.

'There's other good stuff too of course, but the tomato bisque I had last week was my favorite.'

Yuui found himself blushing. He should stop making food for a while. "Oh really? That's good. You wouldn't believe how many customers can be picky though. But it's expected.'

'Yeah, everyone always wants a dish different than the last, but as a chef you have to adapt.'

'I agree. That is true.'

'But it's nice when someone likes your food too'

"Hm, that's true too.' Who know they would have so much in common.

'We should swap recipes sometime, I' m always interested in learning more.

'Oh yes, we should.' Yuui chuckled; finally finding someone to at least hang out with.

'What dishes do you make?'

'Hmm. I make all sorts but I stuck to Italian dishes more then not since I have a bit of an obsession with noodles. What about you?'

'Traditional Japanese food, but I bake too and other things.'

'Oh, I bake as well. But not lately as I don't have the time.'

"It's always busy :)"

Yuui chuckled at the emoticon. 'Heh.'

'I'm not keeping you I? I know I like to talk a lot about cooking.'

'Oh no, not at all. I love a good conversation with a fellow chef.' Yuui smiled brightly.

'Just let me know if it's too much?' He was quickly replied to with a follow up. 'and I almost forgot, but   
I'm Watanuki.'

'Nice to meet you, Watanuki and no problem. But I assure you, it won't be.'

So they talked for a few hours about.

The conversation ended well into the night as Yuui was about to go to sleep. He never had so much in a   
long time. He and Watanuki should hang out sometime.

He said as much before falling asleep.

Well he didn't fall asleep right away, he learned not to put his phone above his face that night.

\--A couple weeks later--

Watanuki gave Yuui the location of where his food truck will be for the day. He was very excited as to meet another chef like himself.

When he made it to the park he was surprised to see such a long line in front of the truck. Several other people were already leaving, food in their hands. It seemed Watanuki was running a successful business.

Yuui blinked in awe as he walked around and saw many excited customers waiting to get their food from the chef. Just ran a food truck, his ass. Might as well be a millionaire at that point.

He saw a few people running around inside as the sound of food sizzling met his ears. He saw Watanuki of course and a couple others that he didn't know.

Yuui stood off to the side watching until Watanuki spotted him. He waved. "Yuui" he grinned and headed out of the truck.

"Watanuki." Yuui smiled back as he walked up to the other.

"Hungry?" He smiled brightly.

"Of course." He wanted to try what Watanuki has in his food truck. He was so excited he skipped breakfast for it.  
He nodded. "You can come in and check out what we have." The line had at least died down to only a few people now.

Yuui nodded with a smile. When he got in line, he looked at what the menu was. To be frank, it was the first time he ever ordered from a food truck.

Watanuki stood beside him. "You can come into the truck if you want too, I still need to finish some dishes."

"Sounds good." Yuui wanted to see inside of a food truck anyway. With Watanuki leading the way, he carefully stepped inside the vehicle.

It wasn't as cramped as he imagined. There was a station for preparing food, a large flat stove top that another worker was currently cooking on, a small section to box up their food and storage to keep things cold and fresh.

"Ooh~" Yuui looked around with sparkling eyes. This wasn't what he expected at all but oh it was better then he imagined. "This is amazing." He had to say.

Watanuki smiled as he donned his apron again. "Okay, so our menu's over there." He pointed at several lamented sheets on the counter. "Whatever you want or I can do a sampler of several dishes."

"Oh, I think a sampler sounds lovely. I'm not too picky and I love a bit of everything." Yuui decided as he made sure he wasn't in the way.

He nodded and got to work. Watanuki had several dishes already cooking, since they made extra just in case the lines grew busy again. In almost half an hour he presented Yuui with a Styrofoam box filled with several dishes. Mixes of vegetables and rice with beef and pork slices. Each smelled delicious on their own.

And here he thought food trucks weren't culinary hot spots. He sat on a bench next to the truck as he started eating the samples. As soon as he took a bite, he was in food heaven. Oh the scent of the dishes were divine but the rich taste that hit his tongue almost sent him to tears. Delighted, he ate more of it.

Watanuki cleaned up before he joined Yuui, two drinks in hand. "so how is everything? I wasn't sure what you would like so I tried to put some complimentary foods together."

Swallowing, he smiled brightly as he thanked the other for the drink. "I think they were absolutely delicious. I never taste anything so refine but homely as well. I can practically feel your heart and soul from the food. It's truly a work of an culinary genius." He nodded.

Watanuki blushed darkly at the compliment. "Thank you, but I'm sure yours if even better."

"Oh please, mine can't even compare to yours." Yuui chuckled as he waved it off.

"Then I'll have to try it and see."

Yuui blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Watanuki grinned as he sipped at his lemonade.

They enjoyed a bit of conversation and trading culinary tips and secrets; knowing they weren't the type of people to blab.

They stayed there until one of Watanuki's co-workers said they were done and ready to head out.

Yuui realized that the sun was beginning to set.

"Guess I have to go. You can text me later if you want."

"Sure. I need to go too anyway. It was nice talking to you." He smiled.

"You too, have a good night."

"Night~" He waved at Watanuki before he walked away; gushing to himself with a blush.

When he was alone he couldn't stop smiling, feeling happier than he had in awhile.  
He went to his bedroom and laid on his bed. He hugged one of the pillows and chuckled to himself.

Well at least Watanuki liked him.

He felt like talking to someone but he just couldn't yet. Plus, most likely most of them are still working.

Well he was pretty sure Fai was asleep and there was a chance Kurogane and his father and Taichirou were awake.

Taking a breath, he grabbed his phone and called the first person he knew well, his father. Well he didn't need sleep tonight anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

\--A couple days later--

He wasn't sure what he felt towards Watanuki but like was certainly the word that was close to it. He confided in his father about it but he wondered if that was ever a good idea.

Ashura was all too happy for him saying he should just him out on a date.

Yeah, because the last time that happened, it didn't end...well he didn't exactly told his father about his last outing with someone. That would have been awkward, but Watanuki was different, he knew it.

So, through text, he asked Watanuki if he liked to accompany him to a movie and some food. Anytime the other was free, of course since the other was busier than him.

Watanuki answered nearly an hour later apologizing since he'd been cleaning, but he had agreed to go.

And that was more than enough for the blonde.

With a date planned Yuui was eager to finally spend time with Watanuki when he wasn't busy working.  
Though he had to admit, he was nervous as hell.

He also wasn't really sure to do, but he knew he planned on treating Watanuki well and he would hope there wouldn't be someone else there either.

So one Saturday night, he booked a restaurant and bought tickets to a nice wholesome movie.

Surprised this hadn't leaked to his sister yet, Yuui dressed in his best outfit.

Suit and tie, Yuui told Watanuki that they'll meet at the restaurant that he booked them for.  
Nervous he locked his door and exhaled trying to calm himself before heading out.

He walked down the street of the city, taking deep breaths as he fastened his jacket about a billion times.

It was getting chilly in the air as well and he hoped he wasn't making Watanuki wait too long on him.  
When he was near the restaurant, he spotted Watanuki who was leaning on the light pole. He called out to the other and waved.

He watched as the other man perked up at hearing his ne and when Yuui was spotted he smiled and waved heading over. "Hello Yuui." He grinned as he stood in a suit as well along with a jacket.

Oh dear, he looked handsome. "Evening. I hope I didn't make you wait too long." he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I just got here a couple minutes ago." He was blushing faintly.

Yuui blushed a bit back. "Ah, that's good. Let's go in, I don't want you to get sick from this chilly evening." He held the door for Watanuki with a smile.

He smiled back and went inside.

Yuui booked a booth for them near the window. There was already breadsticks and menus on the table as they sat down.

"I've only ever eaten here once before. I usually don't have the time to go out." He said as he slid into his seat.

"I know you're very busy but I'm glad we got some time to spend together." Yuui smiled as they were served glasses of water to start. "It won't be a waste, I promise." He blushed.

"O-oh no, I didn't mean it like that." He waved his hands in dismissal, his cheeks red. "I mean I don't have a reason for going out to places like this, but with you here I want to...and I'm glad we got to spend  
time together too when I'm not working"

Yuui's face went red at the confession before he smiled and nodded. "Then I'm very happy then." He admitted as he chuckled softly. Watanuki and he were very much alike.

Settling down they talked over the menu.

They ordered a few dishes and shared them as they like to ea and discuss the dish they are both eating. among other things.

It was funny and interesting, Watanuki was cute as well and he could tell the other wasn't used to going on dates.

They really were alike but at the same time different. Obviously their cooking methods but also how they came to acquire their culinary skills.

Watanuki hadn't gone to school for it, it was just something he had grown up doing and made a career of it.

Yuui admired the other's admiration and hard work to get where he was. And he told him that he can tell that the other had a natural talent for it.

"You're too nice." He laughed.

"But it's true." Yuui smiled brightly. "You do have a natural talent for it."

"The same could be said for you."

"Oh no, I just work very hard." Yuui blushed.

"You have talent."  
Yuui chuckled nervously.

"You wouldn't have graduated school if you didn't"

"Like I said, I worked hard to get where I ." He modestly stated.

He nodded in understanding.

They shared a milkshake for dessert. They both blushed.

After dinner they headed to the theater walking close beside each other.

Yuui wanted to hold Watanuki's hand but he thought that might be too weird.

"So what movie are we seeing?" He asked as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"It's a historical fiction movie." Yuui smiled as he paid for the already reserved tickets. "It's called the Travelers."

"Oh, I've seen the trailers for that on TV. It looked really cool."

"Yeah, very interesting. There's an great cast too." Yuui smiled as they got the tickets and went inside. Inside the theater Watanuki removed his jacket, a little too warm to keep it on.

Yuui took his jacket off as well. They got into the theater room and sat in the middle.

It was dark as they talked about different things, both comfortable.

He thought Watanuki was amazing and he hoped the other was having a good time. "I've had a good time Yuui. We should go out again whenever you have the time."

"I agree. I'm glad you had a good time." Yuui blushed as he looked a bit away with a smile.

"It'll be my treat next time."

"Oh, you don't have to." Yuui chuckled.

"I insist."

With a pink face, Yuui smiled. "I won't stop you then."

When the movie started both turned their attention to the screen or at least tried to

Halfway through the movie, Yuui glanced over at Watanuki to see if he was ejoying the movie.

He had a content smile on his lips and still seemed to be blushing.

He wondered what the other was blushing about. Maybe it was the lead actress, she was cute. But the minor character that an actor was playing was handsome too.

Watanuki turned though catching Yuui staring and offered a shy smile.

It was Yuui's turn to blush as he quickly smiled back and went back to the screen; gulping as he was nervous.

He really wanted to hold the other man's hand and he wasn't going to do that pretend yawn and sling an arm over shoulders thing either.

That was just cheesy. He should just go for it, Watanuki liked him after all.

Though luck was on his side as there was a scare scene that made Yuui jump and grab for Watanuki's hand by accident.

Watanuki had been startled more by Yuui's reaction than the one on screen, but he held Yuui's hand even after.

Yuui almost tore his hand away when he realized what had happened but when Watanuki didn't move his own hand away or say anything, he let his hand relax against the other's.

He was such a dork sometimes and could hear Fai teasing him already.

He held back a sigh as he tried watching the movie then.

When it was over they walked out, having to break their hold so they could put their jackets back on.

Yuui was flustered as hell, he didn't even pay a single second of attention to the movie since they held hands.

They finished their date walking around and talking, eventually heading to Watanuki's apartment which was just a few streets over from Yuui's.

The other did told him once that he lived a bit close to his own place with perplexed him since he walked down the sidewalk almost every day. But he was glad for it.

It meant he could visit Watanuki or vice versa quickly enough.

Which made his heart race at the thought.

When they stopped at his apartment building Watanuki was smiling. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Ah, yes. I'll see you around." Yuui nodded with a faint blush. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

"I did too, it's been awhile since I've had the chance to sit and spend time with someone."

"That's good. It's always good to have someone for company every once in a while." He smiled warmly.

Watanuki couldn't agree more.

Yuui thought for a second that since he doesn't hang out with anyone much is why he wasn't all that calm and composed like he seemed to be. He then smiled and waved at the other. "Until next time."  
Watanuki nodded and waved back.

Well for a...date-ish outing, that wasn't too bad. But Yuui really had to wonder what he really thought of Watanuki.

He thought about kissing him and going on more dates

As he was walking home, someone familiar was walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh hey, you're the guy from the restaurant? The one who fell?"

Yuui almost walked passed him when he recognized him. "Ah, it's you." He then blushed as he chuckled nervously. "I'm glad I made such an impression that you would remember me by that."

"I was afraid you'd broken something, glad you didn't."

"Aha. Thankfully that only thing that was broken was my pride." Yuui chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad."

Yuui shrugged. "I had my days like everyone else."

"true. I guess I won't keep you any longer. It's getting late."

"Ah, right. Well I'll see you when I see you." He started walking away when he remembered something. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I have your ne so I don't call you /you/ if I see you again?" He chuckled sheepishly.

"Syaoron."

"Nice seeing you again, Syaoron. My name's Yuui if you haven't known before." He then waved. "Well see you." And left with a hum in his voice.

Weeks after their first date things were going much better than expected between Yuui and Watanuki. They had had several dates since both out and at each other's places. Fai had caught wind eventually and had been ecstatic to the point she needed to be calmed down.

Kurogane wasn't expecting much from sending Watanuki's number to Yuui but he was glad that the other was happy with him at least. He didn't say that those dating was partly his idea as he didn't want to cause something out of his beloved wife.

So when Fai's belly was big enough, all friends and family were invited for a baby shower. Yuui was going to make theme foods and sweets and even invited Watanuki on his time off.

The house was decorated in pastels, streamers, lanterns and poms-poms littered every room. Hana found it all beautiful and had helped her grandparents set up everything. "Alright Hana, last one." Taichirou smiled as he lifted the girl up, letting her hang a paper lantern on a plastic hook in the kitchen.

Kurogane even canceled his appointments so he can help with the festivities. Yuui was in the kitchen cooking up all the baby-theme cookies, cupcakes, and hard candy. The hard candy was made ahead of time so all he needed to do was wrap them.

He also made an assortment of finger sandwiches and appetizers. Watanuki arrived early enough as well to help and even brought a gift.

As far as the gender of the baby, Yuui was told by Fai that it was going to be a secret so the theme wasn't color-specific. Thank god though, when they found out about Hana being a baby girl ahead of time, he saw so much pink, he thought he was going blind.

"Need anything Yuui?" Taichirou asked, carrying Hana with him. Ashura was finishing up in the living room.

"Ah, well if you can put the food on the large table, that would be nice." Yuui smiled as he was wrapping the plastic for the hard candy pops. They were in the shapes of binkies.

Taichirou nodded and set Hana down. "Alright, go find grandpa and tell him we finished decorating." He smiled and patted her head before she smiled and ran off. Grabbing two large platters he headed out of the kitchen.

Yuui was glad for all the help the second time they had a baby shower. He was better prepared this time around.

"This stuff is really cute Yuui." Watanuki smiled as he piped a cake. Making large roses in various shades of blues, purples, and yellows.

"Why thank you, Watanuki." Yuui smiled. "The cake is looking lovely as well."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could help." He replied. People should be arriving soon anyways and they only had the deserts left to finish as all the hot food and trays were in the other room.

After everything was done, everything was set up. There wasn't anyone who wasn't excited for the party.

The first to arrive were Yuuko and Tomoyo both bringing large gifts with them. They were closely followed by Kurogane's parents, whose mother had brought some food as well since Fai had been having cravings.

The gifts and the food kept piling up in one corner of the room. Hana at one point sat next to her mother and laid her head gently on the stomach; smiling as she felt the baby kick.

There were also a few people from work, friends of Fai's including Himawari and Sakura and a few other girls.

The girls as usual were having a great time while the men were either trying to look sociable or just nibbling on food.

Well Ashura and Toriho were having fun, playing games with the others. Taichirou had even been dragged into playing some games.

Kurogane, Yuui and Watanuki were just to the side; drinking apple cider.

"Well, the party's going well so far." Yuui idly commented.

"Hm." Kurogane nodded as he sipped.

"Do things always end up with gambling?" Watanuki asked as Yuuko was smiling evilly as she smacked several bills onto the table in challenge.

Kurogane and Yuui exchanged looks before looking at Watanuki.

"When you're friends with certain people, it's bound to happen."

"Or if you're related to them." Kurogane added with a grumble.

Watanuki laughed, happy to see such a fun family.


	8. Chapter 8

When it came time for the gifts, it was just as amazing as the last time. Stuffed animals, gift cards, and toys. Yuuko was pouting having lost her bet, but at least a few others had come out a little richer for it. They even received a diaper cake, which Fai had found adorable and Tomoyo had made a few embroidered blankets and pajamas for the baby.

This baby was going to be spoiled and it wasn't out of the womb yet.

Yuui noted to Watanuki that Fai was craving a lot of spicy food lately as they watched her eating a curry.

"I should give you a recipe for this hot cheese spread I make around holidays." He suggested.

"That would be lovely, thanks." Yuui smiled gratefully at Watanuki.

They talked to the others as Fai dragged Kurogane away to come and get some gifts of his own. He received a few joke gifts from his father who put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

His father was impossible, Kurogane thought with a slight grin.

Yuui for the most part was in the corner; enjoying seeing others having fun.

"Yuui, come an enjoy yourself, you've cooked all day." Fai gave him a pout and her best set of puppy eyes.

"I having fun though." Yuui countered with a smile.

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes as she walked by. Watanuki chuckled. "I thought the ice cube babies were cute."

Yuui thought of them as weird. But games are games.

"Oh Yuui, the food was wonderful, both of you did a wonderful job. Next time we have a party at the office I'll have to hire you two." Tomoyo grinned as she passed by them.

"I'm glad you liked it." Yuui laughed as he waved at her before sipping more of that apple cider.

"You're pretty popular." Watanuki grinned.

"Well, they like food and I happen to make it for the most part." Yuui shrugged with a smile.

Watanuki laughed enjoying himself.

Hours later, the party ended as an success.

Fai had insisted on people taking back goodie bags stuffed with food and Hana insisted on hugging everyone as they left. Everyone left with two kinds of potential cavity makes that night. But Hana really was cute.

Yuui stayed behind to clean up the mess and put away stuff.

Watanuki helped him by washing dishes. "Thank you Yuui." Fai came up to her brother and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Yuui smiled brightly back.

She settled a hand against her stomach. "Kuro-rin's taking down decorations now with dad and Taichirou. They won't let me lift a finger."

"Well that's good." Yuui was glad for those strong men.

"So boring though." She pouted having always been energetic and now with the baby she couldn't get anyone to let her do anything.

"Sorry, sis but we just like to take care of you." Yuui shrugged with a soft smile.

"I appreciate it, but it's so boring." She pouted.

"Well you can still do the simple stuff. We know you're capable of at least that." He kissed his sister's forehead.

Fai bumped her hip into him before going about covering food and putting it away. After they finished cleaning Watanuki and Yuui said goodbye and heading off.

Yuui sighed happily; glad that everyone had fun at the party.

"You want to head over to my place?" Watanuki asked suddenly.

He blinked at the random question but nodded. "Sure."

Holding hands the rest of the way they both fell into comfortable silence.

When they got to Watanuki's place, Yuui was just happy.

"I had fun meeting your family." He said as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"That's good. I know though, they can be a handful sometimes."

"But they're fun." Grinning he took off his coat and hung it up.

"Fun crazy, maybe." Yuui took off his shoes and jacket.

Watanuki smiled. "Make yourself comfortable. you want a drink?"

"Water, please." Yuui chuckled as he sat on the couch.

He nodded heading into his small kitchen.

Yuui yawned a bit, tired from the day.

Watanuki returned with a glass and sat beside him fidgeting.

"Thank you." Yuui took the glass and drank a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just happy."

Smiling, he set the glass down and placed his hand over Watanuki's. "I'm glad."

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted out blushing darkly.

Yuui blinked with a dark blush of his own. "I-I-I..." He then cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, you may."

Watanuki leaned in giving him a chaste kiss and blushing darkly still.

Yuui returned the kiss when the other started pulling back; not as shyly but shyly. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, Watanuki pulling back sure.

"You okay?" Yuui asked; worried.

"Yes, it's just been awhile since I've dated anyone"

Yuui can understand that. "Was the kiss a bit...weird to you though?"

"Was it for you?"

"I wouldn't say weird. It was nice." He smiled sheepishly.

Well know if Watanuki didn't feel paranoid he probably did now.

"I'm sorry. I making you uncomfortable?" Yuui smiled a bit sadly.

"No you're not...just to be honest I don't want to act like I'm not interested, but I'm afraid I'm a little too awkward." he said sheepishly

"That's alright." Yuui took both of Watanuki's hands into his own. "We can take it slow if you like. You're not awkward, you're amazing, by the way." He chuckled as he placed a kiss on Watanuki's forehead.

"I don't really want to, I mean a normal pace is good."

Now it was just getting a bit funny. "Alright then." Yuui hummed.

Watanuki looked up at him embarrassed.

He gently ruffled his hair as he kissed the other's cheek.

Watanuki smiled gently pushing at Yuui.

Yuui chuckled as he returned the favor.

Eventually both of them ended up wrestling on the couch laughing.

It was fun just to goof off with someone. Yuui never felt so relaxed in years.

Yuui finally managed to pin Watanuki beneath him the other man's cheeks flushed as he panted. His glasses were slightly askew from the rough housing.

With one hand, Yuui gently took off those glasses for a moment. "What a lovely shade of blue." He smiled before kissing each eyelid before placing the glasses back on the owner's face.

"You have nice eyes too you know."

He blushed at that as he chuckled. "Maybe."

"Oh they are. They're beautiful."

That made him smiled a bit as he let out a sigh. "Thank you. "

They shared another kiss, Watanuki still pinned.

Yuui loved the kisses and was glad he didn't make Watanuki uncomfortable.

Even when the kissing deepened an Watanuki closed his eyes he could only think of how good it was.

He let go of his hold on Watanuki only to bring him into a hug as they made out.

Moaning Watanuki wrapped his arms around Yuui's back enjoying himself.

It was slow but steady as he smiled into the kiss.

Watanuki shifted under him, causing Yuui to feel that the other man was getting aroused.

He was getting aroused too just not as much. So to be a bit of a tease, he started moving his hips together.  
Watanuki gasped against his lips, hips jerking upwards to thrust against Yuui as his nails dug into the back of his shirt..

"Mm..." Yuui let his tongue slip pass those lips as he dug his hips a bit harder against the other's.

Watanuki whimpered against him one long leg hooking over his hip. He almost growled in pure lust but held himself back as he continued deeply kissing him.

Watanuki held onto Yuui, rolling his hips against the other man as he could feel Yuui's erection pressing against him.

The two were getting hard as the room started to feel hot to Yuui who can feel the other's erection against his thigh, but before he could pull away and start removing clothes his phone started ringing in his pocket.

The two went into an awkward silence as they didn't know what to do.

"S-should you get that?" Watanuki asked looking up owlishly.

"...." Yuui sighed as he reached into his pocket and sat up. "Could be sister." He checked the ID.

He looked at the message and it was Fai, thanking him again for the party and telling him about the baby kicking.

"Yep, sister. Thankfully, it's just about the baby shower." Yuui sighed in relief.

"G-good." Watanuki said, breath shakey as he tried not to move.

"Oh, sorry." Yuui was hard too as he put away his phone.

"It's okay, it could've been important."

With a smile, he climbed over Watanuki and continued where he started. After all, it'd be a waste now to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

-In the morning-

They didn't get very far but they did get off as they slept on the couch. Their clothes stained and ragged. 

Yuui's hair was a mess and Watanuki lost his glasses somewhere in all of that.

It had been ages since either of them had last slept in properly, but they were too comfortable together and too tired to wake early.

Yuui's fingers twitched every few minutes as he slept on; dark circles under his eyes as he nuzzled against Watanuki.

When the other did wake up he yawned and smiled when he saw Yuui still slumbering beside him. 

Gently easing from the couch he went to clean himself up and prepare breakfast.

Yuui woke up about an hour later; feeling a bit warm and...not very clean. Murmuring to himself, he sat up and realized that he never moved from the couch.

Though he could hear food cooking in the kitchen and smell it too. Sniffing, he hummed and smiled. 

Watanuki was in the kitchen leaned over as he pulled something from the oven.

Fixing his clothes and hair, he entered the kitchen. "Good morning~"

"Morning, hope you're hungry." He smiled setting a pan on the stove. He had made mini breakfast cups filled with cheese and veggies as well as omelets he had finished earlier.

"Mm~ Smells amazing in here." Yuui complimented as he smiled and gave Watanuki a kiss on the cheek. "Is it alright to make some coffee? A morning to me isn't a morning without a cup of coffee."

"go ahead. I have a few different kinds." He pointed out the coffee maker in the corer

Nodding, Yuui went over and checked to see if the coffee maker was filled with water first. He found out that Watanuki had those cups filled with coffee grounds that are trending at the moment which was fine. A cup of any flavored coffee was better than finding out how much he needed.

"Make a much as you need." he added as he turned the oven off and reached to grab plates.

"Hm." Yuui nodded as he started making a cup.

Watanuki made them both plates, setting them on his small kitchen table before going to grab himself something to drink.

Yuui made a big cup of that premium French roast coffee. He wanted to stay awake.  
"So what are your plans for today?" He grinned making small talk.

Sitting at the table with Watanuki, Yuui hummed. "Well, I would like to spend more time with you and then maybe do some errands. I'm a bit behind on groceries and my laundry." He can be a bit lazy.

"I didn't have anything to do either, but if you're staying I think I can make time." He teased  
Yuui grinned. "Glad to hear it."

They ate together, talking about this or that.

Yuui washed the dishes as a thank you for the lovely meal. As he was drying his hands, he felt a body pressed up against his and arms around his torso.

Watanuki was blushing as he had his arms around Yuui's waist, cheek pressed against his back.

Yuui smiled as he took his time drying his hands. Something told him, this relationship might be the one.

\--A few weeks later--

It was a warm spring day but Yuui was stuck at his home with a fever. It came out of nowhere too as he doesn't get sick very often and...usually took care of himself. With a hot head and shallow breathing, he tried to rest.

Fai had kept in touch with him concern and even Taichirou had come to drop off medicine for him and clean up. however Watanuki showed up during the day, since he'd been given a key. "Yuui?" He asked curiously holding a large tote bag filled with food.

Yuui was in his bed in his bedroom as he opened his eyes at the voice. "W...Wata...nuki?" His weak voice echoed the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought soup and bread and some other things." he offered setting the bag on the bed table. Removing his coat he noticed how flushed Yuui was. "How are you feeling?"

"Not dying as much." Yuui had enough energy to sit up. "The fever though really hit me hard. I haven't felt this sick...since I was a kid. Father did tell me I was more frail then my sister." He covered his mouth so he doesn't spread any airborne germs Watanuki's way.

"You're past the contagious stage at this point." He assured him. "Think you can handle some food?"

Dropping his hand, he adjusted his shirt a bit. "I think I can." He tried to remember when was the last time he ate something though.

Watanuki helped him up and pulled out a bowl and plastic spoon for him. "I have some sourdough bread I made yesterday too if you want a slice"

"Oh, thank you." Yuui smiled weakly; grateful for the other's help. He felt bad though, taking up Watanuki's free time as little as it was to begin with.

Watanuki said beside him smiling. "At least you have some color back in your cheeks."

Yuui would have blushed if it wasn't for the fever. "I think I'll be fine after a couple days. I may be down but I'm not out." He joked.

"I'll help you get back to full strength in no time."

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't so sick." Yuui admitted. "But would you accept a 'thank you' and a smile from me for now?"

"You won't get me sick, but I'll take whatever you want to give."

Thank god the fever for once as he leaned over and kissed Watanuki's cheek. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if I stay the night? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Not at all. I'm just worried if you're busy today or something." He sheepishly confessed.

"I have the day off."

Yuui blinked before smiling. "Well, that's good."

"So I'm yours for the day." he chuckled.

"That's good~" He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Watanuki's neck.

Watanuki wrapped an arm around him smiling as he leaned into Yuui.

Due to the fever and Watanuki's body warmth, he fell asleep much quicker then he liked to, but the other stayed with him taking care of Yuui and making sure he got enough sleep.

His fever went down a bit by the time it was evening. It was still present but at least he doesn't feel so disoriented anymore.

Watanuki made dinner, something plain and not too rich for Yuui's stomach and brought it to bed, after he had already cleaned the sheets and replaced everything with fresh linens.

"I feel bad for making you do all this while I'm on bed rest, Watanuki." Yuui had to say as he was eating dinner that the other made.

"I like doing housework, I always get teased about being a housewife." He said as he sat next to the blonde.

He bit back a funny comment as he took another bite. "Well, you do have a good head on your shoulders. And a wonderful heart to go with it."

"You're just a flatterer."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I just have a knack for being honest." Yuui grinned.

Watanuki gave him a kiss. "You do."

He returned the kiss. "Good. Because you deserve the best of everything, you know."

Watanuki flushed putting a hand over Yuui's face playfully as he was embarrassed.

Yuui chuckled as he took Watanuki's hand and kissed it just to tease him further.

Watanuki squeaked.

Yuui grinned so widely, he almost looked like his sister when she was mischievous.

Watanuki stared flustered.

"Now then, I can finish my dinner on a happy note." Giving one last kiss on that hand, he held it gently as he continued eating.

Grinning he watched Yuui and when he finished Watanuki took their dishes into the kitchen to wash them quickly before coming back.

He was then just laying against the pillows, smiling when Watanuki came back. Stretching out beside Yuui he relaxed against the clean sheets.

"Comfy?" Yuui asked softly.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Somewhat better." Yuui shrugged with a smile. The fever was small but still present. 

"Good." Watanuki wrapped an arm around Yuui's waist, since they'd started sleeping together the other man wasn't quiet as shy anymore.

He placed his arm a bit around the other's head; the hand on top of that dark hair as he moved a bit to the side to cuddle him a bit.

Watanuki kissed his throat humming as he rested. Yep, this one might be a keeper.

\--Some weeks later--

Fai looked like she was ready to pop, Yuui, Kurogane and even little Hana knew that. Kurogane mentally thought that he really should get that vasectomy just in case though....he wasn't sure how his wife was going to take it if he ever voice it.

It was a little annoying with Kurogane hovering constantly, but she understood he was a worrywart so didn't snap too often at him. Not that he needed to really watch her since she had trouble even moving now this far into the pregnancy, but the fact was that she was due any day now and what worried Kurogane the most is not being there when her water breaks.

Fai had since rolled her eyes, she knew when she was due and everything would be alright especially since he had Yuui or Ashura or Taichirou with her to keep her company.

Though Yuui had to say that she was being a bit insensitive since Kurogane's worry for a mother giving birth came all the way from his childhood and she should keep that in mind, even if the man came off as a bit too overprotective that he meant well.

"Kuro-sama~ tell your baby to stop kicking me." Fai whined and rubbed her stomach trying to sooth the baby currently doing flips inside her womb.

Kurogane sighed as he placed his warm hand on the stomach one evening after tucking Hana into bed. 

"The baby just can't wait to come out." He chuckled as he kissed the belly. "Any day now."

"good, I'm ready to let you not get any sleep." She replied as the baby kicked against Kurogane's hand.

He gave her a deadpan expression as he rubbed her belly; soothing the baby within. "Moving on, I see that Yuui's relationship with Watanuki is going well."

"Who knew Kuro-rin could play matchmaker so well?" Fai teased settling against Kurogane. "He's happy, they really are good for each other and have pretty much everything in common."

"I jsut sent him the number, that's all." Kurogane blushed as he felt the kicking starting to cease. "It was  
Yuui's choice to reply but I'm glad he did. He really is happy with Watanuki. They hit it off very well."

Fai laughed. "Well at least he's getting laid no so he won't be so moody."

"Geez, nice to know you're looking out for him." Kurogane joked before noticing that the baby stopped kicking, finally.

"Well he won't so I have to." she shrugged.

Gently patting the belly, Kurogane gave Fai a chaste kiss.

"I want to go on a date after the baby's born. I haven't been able to do anything fun in months."

"Anything you want." Kurogane replied softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-tan's spoiling me." She grinned, hand resting on his thigh.

Kurogane grinned back as he gave her a real kiss on the lips.

Fai kissed back missing physical contact.

He cupped the back of her head, not wanting to pull back.

Closing her eyes the blonde pressed against Kurogane

Apparently, she forgot she had a belly with a baby inside as Kurogane loosely hugged her. Gripping tight to his thigh Fai hummed against his lips, Kurogane had always been a good kisser.

He slipped his tongue past those lips, Kurogane hummed into the kiss.

Fai deepened the kiss enjoying this side of her husband and hoping that after the baby was born and she had had enough recovery time they could do more of this.

He rubbed the other's back as they made out; glad that the walls were thick.

Eventually Fai pulled away to catch her breath, smiling as she did. "In a few more months we're definitely having sex again." She joked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kurogane rubbed the other's belly; glad that the baby was done kicking in there. Probably wanted some sleep.

"I love your hands." Fai grinned as they soothed the baby

Kurogane gave Fai a kiss on the head; not stopping his hand on the belly.

"If you keep doing that you'll have one of us fidgeting again."

"It'd better be the baby." Kurogane countered as he retracted his hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Fine, fine." Fai sighed moving down on the bed to get comfortable.

He draped a blanket over themselves before he loosely held Fai.

The next day found Kurogane at work and Yuui watching over his sister.

It was a miracle that his sister can even stand let alone walk.

"Yuui~ I want to go out." Fai pouted. "I won't to go and eat out or something."

"Are you able?" Yuui was more than happy to take her out but was a bit nervous. "I-I mean, if you want to eat, what are you craving then?"

"I can walk, it's just getting up from this couch that's hard to do."She said having to scoot to the edge of the couch to push herself up. "And I want something unhealthy and good."

Yuui helped his sister up as he nodded. "Sure." He knew where to go for something...unhealthy and good. He wished his sister wouldn't say that since he was all for healthy and all.

He and everyone else had subconsciously been bringing her healthy food and while it was good, sometimes nothing could be fast food.

After getting ready, the two went to the city to find a good place to eat.

Fai was just excited to leave home. "So how are things with Watanuki?"

"Going good." Yuui smiled. "We keep hanging out when we both have free time and all."

"/Hanging out?/" She smiled.

"Stop, you know what I mean." Yuui blushed.

"I do, dad said he stopped by and was cleaning your apartment. He found a few empty wrappers." Fai gave a teasing smile.

"We can go home now, you know." Yuui warned with a red face.

"Don't." She whined instead. "Besides you've walked in enough of Kuro-san. It's not a big deal."

"I don't care." Yuui said with all honesty. "It's bad enough when I was a teenager going through the fact that I like the same gender. It's a big deal to me."

"No one had a problem with it, you were just paranoid." She patted his leg.

"That's very reassuring, thanks." Easy for his sister to say, she's straight...yeah. "Let's get something to eat and go home."

"You know what I mean Yuui. I'm happy you have someone, Watanuki's really cute and you two are even cuter together."

Yuui blushed as they were near a nice restaurant that served a lot of rich foods that can be also marked as junk food.

Fai got out of the car with some help, happy to have some fresh air and to just be outside.

They got a table outside as the weather was warm. They sat down and looked at the menus.

"I'm so excited I don't know what I want." Fai grinned as she scanned her menu.

"Well it's on me so don't worry about choosing." Yuui chuckled as he looked around, while he was admiring the atmosphere, he spotted someone very familiar and smiled. "Syaoron...." He murmured quietly.

"What was that?" Fai asked. "I think I'll get a slice of pizza oooh and maybe some cheese fries."

"A-Ah, nothing." Yuui chuckled as he looked at the menu. "Hmm...I'll just get a burger."

"You should see Kuro-sa...he's been fretting for weeks now." She sighed and closed her menu. "I can't decide if he'll get grey hair or have a heart attack from his worrying."

"Well he should be. I mean, come on, he cares." Yuui sighed in return; thinking a hamburger and large order of fries was in order...and a milkshake. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Syaoron taking a seat nearby and reading the menu.

"I know he does and I like that he does, but I don't want him to worry over me." She sighed. "I don't want to put more stress on him than he already has."

"Don't worry, it'll pass once the baby is born." Yuui smiled in reassurance.

"And then I won' get in anytime with him or the baby." She joked.

Yuui chuckled as the waitress came by and he ordered for the two of them what they wanted. When the waitress left, purely by accident, he and Syaoron locked eyes. A bit freaked out, he looked away.

"A little bird told me something exciting"

"Hmm? What is it?" He turned his attention back to his sister.

"A certain someone bought a ring downtown at a very expensive looking store."

"....And?" Yuui shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Well what do you think it means?"

"That could mean anything." Yuui waved it off.

"Most people would think it's for an engagement ring."

"Right." Yuui nodded.

"Dad will be in for a surprise, though I'm shocked it's taken this long."

Yuui slowly nodded. "Wow, I wonder how he'll take it when it happens."

"Probably faint."

"Funny, I was thinking along those lines." Yuui smiled.

Fai laughed. "I hope Taichirou gets a picture." She grinned before shifting in her seat, her back had been troubling her since she'd woken up.

Yuui chuckled but was worried for his sister.

When their food arrived Fai looked almost giddy.

Yuui picked at his food a bit before he started eating.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite person? Because you definitely are." Fai said as she dipped a forkful of cheese fries into ranch dressing.

Yuui had to keep his food down in order to watch in horror of the mess that was called 'cravings' that his sister was having for. Oh, they were going back to healthy food after this.

It was a wonder she hadn't gained a hundred pounds, but he supposed she still had the high metabolism and energy they had both always had.

Which was why he was still skinny after eating the junk food at this place.

"That was wonderful~" Fai cooed. "I'm just glad I haven't craved udon like I did with Hana."

Yuui bit back a smile. "Yeah, that was a sight to see." He looked over as he paid for the meal, seeing Syaoron just staring idly at nothing; as if he was looking for something. It made him...sad for some reason.

"At least it wasn't pickled food or sushi."

Yuui turned his full attention back at his sister before smiling.

They left, Fai hooking her arm with Yuui's arm.

Yuui was glad that things were starting to turn up. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

"I want to go out again next week." Fai told him happy.

"Okay." Yuui answered easily; only on the fact that he'll pick a more wholesome place to eat.

"hyuu~" Fai cheered in victory.

With that in mind, they walked back home, knowing Fai need some rest.

When they made it Fai was a little winded, but only because she hadn't gotten to exercise really for a few months.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch at least so you can rest up a bit." Yuui softly smile.

"yes, yes." Fai shooed at him, but sat on the couch without complaint.

He poked his sister's cheek in retaliation but mostly to tease her. 

"Mean. I'm about ready to pop and you're poking me"

"Unless I have the ability to make that happen, then I feel no guilt from it." Yuui grinned before standing up. "Want some water or tea?"

"Tea if its caffeine free." She was pretty sure Kurogane had put away all the good kind anyway.

"Okay~" Yuui went and did that, came back with a cup of good hot tea. He put enough sugar so Fai would like it but not too much.

Fai sipped at the cup smiling.

Yuui was glad for that.


	10. Chapter 10

~weeks later~

Fai's due date was next week and she was ready to finally have birth. She wanted to have the baby out of her and finally not have to be fretted over. She had called Yuui over since Kurogane had left for work, she wanted to go out again.

Yuui was a bit hesitant but his sister was stubborn.

So they had managed to get her into the car, Fai tired and a little uncomfortable, but it was better than being stuck in bed.

"Are you sure you want to go out, sis?" Yuui asked; seeing that she's a bit uncomfortable.

"It's just because I've been stuck in bed all day, my back hurts a little." She waved off his concern.

"I don't think walking around will help." Yuui sighed; thinking his sis was just too restless to take it easy as she was due any day now.

"I won't be walking far. I'll let you know if its too much for me."

Nodding, the two head to the city.

Fai was just happy to be out of the house, too restless to stay any longer.

The day was a bit on the chilly side as a cold front was moving through the city so Yuui made sure that Fai was warm when they were out.

She wore one of her long maternity dresses with boots and dark leggings. at least she was kept warm. "I can't wait to have the baby." she rubbed her swollen belly, she hadn't felt the baby kick yet today, happy that her kidneys weren't being assaulted.

Everyone else can't wait either, they were so excited to see the baby when it come out and into the world.

Kurogane was constantly smiling, which was starting to scare his employees at the office and their dad and Taichirou along with Kurogane's parents were practically gushing.

Tomoyo and Yuuko weren't any better either. Practically jumping up and down, waiting for the baby to be born,.

Fai was just getting a little annoyed by all the attention. she was already hormonal and a little depressed at not being able to do what she wanted, but she also appreciated how happy everyone was.

So it was a bit of a pain to Yuui to have his sister being that way, knowing a least a few of their friends who had more time than he did but decided to let him take the bullet instead.

When they arrived downtown Fai got out of the car and stretched feeling better.

Yuui smiled a bit at that before locking the car.

Fai waddled beside him as they went to a small restaurant.

Yuui helped her though used a bit that it reminded him of a penguin.

"I miss going out." Fai sighed as she sat down, earning a few stares.

"Well you'll be going out again in no time." Yuui assured his sister.

"At least another week."

Yuui shrugged with a smile.

Fai ate, not as hungry as she usually was, even quieter than usual as well.

Yuui noticed it but thought it was because there wasn't much to talk about.

"I don't feel very good." She sighed disappointed.

"Sis?" Yuui moved his chair closer to her. "Anything I can do to help?

"Just take me home." Fai hated that they couldn't stay longer.

He nodded as he paid for the food and helped his sister up from the table.  
When they got in the car Fai shifted, back hurting her still. "I hate not being able to do anything."

"Don't worry, sis. It won't last long." Yuui smiled softly as he started the car.

"Easy for you to say."

Yuui sighed. "It'll be alright, sis."

"I want it to now...I'm tired of being sick and uncomfortable." Fai loved being a mother and loved that she was having another baby, but after nine months of morning sickness, being bloated and a list of other things she just wanted to hold her baby and not be in so much discomfort.

Yuui patted her shoulder; knowing whatever he said now wouldn't be heard as he couldn't understand the trouble his sis was going through to carry that baby.

On the drive back Fai was silent as she held on to the door handle. The pain she felt radiating from her back, her knuckles turning white.

"Sis, is it worse?" Yuui glanced over, noting how silent his sister was now.

"Y-yes." She managed to stutter out. "I think...I think I need to go to the hospital."

Yuui's eyes widened as he put the car into drive and turned direction quickly to the city's hospital.

Fai yelped as she was rocked in the car. "Yuui!"

"Sorry!" Yuui was a bit panicked himself. "S-Sorry..."

The hospital was on the other side of the city and of course there had to be traffic. Fai bit her lip as a shock of pain hit her and she felt a slight wetness between her legs. "I think my water broke."

Oh god, fate was just playing with them today. The only good thing was that they were at least halfway to the place instead of home. He had to text Kurogane and the others about it as they tried to get to the hospital as fast as they can.

"Don't text!" She snapped, not wanting to be in an accident too.

"Oh, come off it sis! I've done worse things than this!" Yuui wasn't having her attitude today as he saw the building of that hospital getting bigger.

"I'm having a baby, I will hit you." She hissed holding her stomach.

"Oh good, it won't be the first time." Yuui glared at her as they finally got to the front of the hospital. He parked the car right away and got out before he opened the door for his sis.

A nurse was nearby and saw the state Fai was in and got a wheelchair for the woman and soon enough a couple nurses and Yuui were wheeling Fai into the hospital.

Fai glared. "Y-yuui...I'm hitting you." She growled.

"You'll be fine." Yuui nodded at the nurse who called a doctor over.

They wheeled her into the maternity ward, Fai telling her brother to call everyone.

Which he already was as he was waiting outside so he can hear the others. Kurogane and Tomoyo were already on their way, Yuuko was...god knows doing what though.

He called Ashura who had been in the middle of teaching a class and had yelped rather loudly when he heard the news.

God help his students who had to hear that too.

No doubt Taichirou had been called as well. Fai was taken into a room to simple lay in bed, after being changed into a hospital gown, for her contractions to start and to dilate.

He got a text from Kurogane saying he's coming as fast as he can but Tomoyo sent a text saying that she's driving because panicked, Kurogane's no good at the wheel.

Slipping his phone back in his pocket he returned to Fai who was beginning to have contractions it would probably be a few more hours before she was deemed ready to give birth.

"Kurogane and others are on their way." Yuui softly said as he entered the room.

She nodded just as a contraction hit her and she had to grit her teeth. It lasted for several seconds before Fai exhaled. "Looks like I got what I wanted." She joked.

Yuui smiled softly as he went and held her hand. "Looks like it."

At the very least this baby shouldn't take as long as Hana did to be born.

Almost a half an hour later, Kurogane and Tomoyo came.

Kurogane looked a mess as he came to Fai's side. "I take it Tomoyo drove?" Fai asked, face flushed from exertion. She was already dilated six centimeters from what the doctor had told her and just had a few more centimeters to go before they could take her.

The man nodded as he took her other hand. He knew that eventually that the woman will be giving birth soon and will crush it a bit but he didn't care. 

Before long, Fai was deemed ready to give birth.

She was wheeled out, Kurogane in tow as the rest of their family waited in the maternity wards waiting room.

Yuui texted Watanuki about the whole situation.

"Is Fai alright?" Kurogane's father asked having finally made it since he and his wife had gone to pick Hana up.

"She's giving birth as we speak but it might take a little while." Yuui told him as everyone else waited. 

He felt bad for snapping at her just before her water broke though.

Taking a seat he let Hana down to walk around. "Kurogane is with her?" His mother asked.

Yuui nodded.

"Can I go see mommy and daddy?" Hana asked as Ashura patted her head. It was then Yuui received a text from Watanuki asking if he needed him.

"Not yet." Yuui smiled. "Someone will come and tell us if it's alright. He then exited back saying he doesn't have to if he's too busy.

So for the hours of waiting Hana went from one family member to the other, unable to simply sit and wait. Watanuki arrived during that time.

Yuui held Watanuki's hand, a bit impatient himself.

Hana was curled up with Taichirou when a doctor finally came through the doors. "Are all of you here for Fai Suwa?"

"Yes," Yuui nodded as he stood up.

"We delivered the baby, both mother and newborn are healthy and are being cleaned up right now. In about ten minutes we'll have a nurse arrive to have you come and visit her room." He explained smiling.

Yuui let out a happy sigh as he nodded. "Of course, thank you." He sat back down, just happy everything went well.

Everyone was excited now, eager to see the new addition to their family.


	11. Chapter 11

After some time, a nurse came out and told them to follow her; knowing they are allowed to visit the room now.

Luckily Fai managed to get a room to herself that was large enough for them all. Fai laid in bed looking pale and drained.

Kurogane was there, holding the newborn while his wife was too tired to lift her arms.

Yuui, too relieved, came over to his sister and placed his cool hand on her warm forehead. "Hey, sis." He smiled.

"Hello."

"Doing okay?" Yuui took a seat next to her bed as the others went to see the newborn first.

"I'm on really good drugs."

She gave him a lopsided smile

Yuui chuckled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright you have to tell us, boy or girl?" Kurogane's father asked smiling broadly at his son. Ashura had gone to Fai's other side petting her hair and saying how proud he was of her.

"It's a boy." Kurogane nodded as he moved the blanket a bit so the other can see the baby's face. 

Scrunched up face as any baby but has a small patched of hair on top. Needless to say his father began gushing at the baby. "The fun has arrived~! We're going to celebrate!" Yuuko chimed in finally arriving in a flourish with a champagne bottle in hand.

Yuui and Kurogane silently exchanged looks before Kurogane had Hana come over to see her little baby brother.

Hana stared with wide eyes as she was lifted up. "He has a squishy face." She reached to gently poke his cheek.

The baby made a face before opening his eyes. 

"You used to have a squishy face when you were a baby." Kurogane responded softly.

"Oh. He's red." She remarked leaning towards him to get a better look.

Kurogane bit his lower lip; trying not to gush.

"Pass him around Ku-ro-sa-ma." Fai said a she stared up at him. "Don't hog the baby."

"Sister," Yuui gave her a look with a roll of his eyes.

Kurogane did just that, everyone else getting a close look at the baby.

Everyone had their phones out, Kurogane's father had even brought a camcorder, and were making sure to capture the moment as the boy was passed around. when he eventually started to cry he was given to Fai who cooed and cuddled with him.

Yuui had to step outside as all the gushing and hearts floating around was giving him a slight headache.  
Watanuki followed after, managing to duck Yuuko swinging around her bottle. "congratulations on your new nephew."

"Thank you." Yuui smiled as he placed his hand on his head.

"I feel like there's going to be a big party at someone's house tonight." He joked standing beside his boyfriend.

"Yeah, no kidding. Too bad my sis can't exactly drink for a while." Yuui grinned as he yawned. "Ah, good thing this day ended on a good note."

"Yeah." He smiled holding Yuui's hand.

"You...ah...want to get some coffee from the vending machine. I doubt anyone would miss us." Yuui smiled.

"Sure."

Taking Watanuki's hand they went down the hallway. They went into the small lounge area where there were snack and drink machines lining the walls.  
Yuui paid for the drinks as Watanuki was sitting at one of the tables. He went over and gave the other a drink before sitting down next to him.

"So how are you feeling? I know you were panicked before."

"I'm fine now." Yuui chuckled.

"The baby's cute." He remarked before sipping at his coffee.

"He is, isn't he?" Yuui didn't expect his sister to get a baby boy but then again, about time too.

"You looked cute with him."

Yuui blushed before frowning. "A-Anyone would look cute with a child."

"Maybe, but it doesn't help that you're already cute."

"Now you're just being a flirt." Yuui pouted.

"You're rubbing off on me."

Yuui couldn't help but smile as he sipped into his cup. "Maybe~"

Watanuki chuckled.

 

-A couple days later-

Everything mostly went back to normal, everyone was working; well not everyone, Fai was back home with her newborn and all. Yuui was feeling happier than ever for her, glad that everything was going well.

They had decided on the name Date and Kurogane couldn't help himself when around his new son. It was a little scary still seeing him smiling, but it was cute all the same.

Though when Hana was around, Date would stare at her and make gurgling noises, as if he was trying to get her attention.

She found it fascinating and followed Fai around whenever she had her brother or would watch him sleep when she wasn't in school.

Yuui and Kurogane found it cute but only one of them would admit to it.

He and Watanuki were working out well as well.

Though, lately Watanuki had told Yuui of a certain customer that was rubbing him the wrong way. It's not like the customer was bad or anything but the first time they made eye contact, Watanuki almost beamed him with a spatula.

Yuui found that funny.

"And he just stares, I don't think he even has eyelids." Watanuki glared as he made some whipped cre.

"Now now, that's not very nice." Yuui grinned as he watched Watanuki cook as they were in Yuui's home. Yuui's right wrist wasn't doing so well. "Though, you might be right."

"It's creepy."

"I agree but creepy doesn't always mean bad. Did he do anything else?" He said that half-joking but half-worry.

"No, just ordered his food and left."

"...." Yuui blinked. Rubbing his right wrist, he pondered. "Well, maybe you won't see him again."

"I hope so." He grabbed a spoon and offered some of the whipped cre for Yuui to taste.

Yuui smiled as he opened his mouth, he teasingly licked around the spoon with his tongue. "Mm..." He pulled back. "Fluffy and delicious~"

Watanuki blushed at the show. "good, I can put it away to set now."

Yuui hummed with a smile.

Setting the bowl in the fridge he turned to Yuui with a shy smile.

Smiling turning soft, he stood up though mindful as his wrist and pulled Watanuki into a hug. "Hmm...." 

He kissed the top of the others head.

"Just a kiss on the head?" He joked.

"Oh~? You want more?" Yuui then kissed the others cheek.

"Maybe." He grinned.

Grinning back, he leaned down a bit and captured his boyfriend's lips.

Watanuki held onto his hips kissing Yuui back.

The blonde had the other pressed up against the fridge as he deepened the kiss. Moaning Watanuki felt Yuui press his thigh between his legs.

He started moving his hips against the other; slipping his tongue pass those lips.

Watanuki gave a keening cry against his lips as he rubbed himself against Yuui's leg

After a few more hip rubbing, Yuui sank down onto his knees and started unzipping the others pants. Once freeing the member, he gave it a few strokes before engulfing the head into his mouth.

"Y-Yuui!" Watanuki was blushing darkly as he stared openly at Yuui sucking him off.

Yuui hummed before taking more into his mouth; soon bobbing his head.

Holding the blonde's head he moaned loudly at the pleasure flooding his veins. After getting together with Yuui he realized just how much he'd been missing out on

Yuui used his free hand to play with the other balls; practically fondling him.

"O-oooh Yuui." Watanuki gave a shallow thrust into Yuui's mouth orgasm looming.

Yuui moaned into it, staring up at Watanuki with a blush.

Seeing his boyfriend enjoying it Watanuki continued, tangling one hand into Yuui's long hair he began thrusting into his mouth.

Yuui let Watanuki fuck his mouth; practically deep-throated by the other man's member.

"Aahh...cumming Yuui." He gasped, movement shaky.

He let his tongue swirl around the member when he could; his saliva making the others member wet. Before he could pull away Watanuki came in Yuui's both, bending over slightly as he shook from release.

Yuui swallowed as much as he can before pulling back, a bit of the others cum hitting the corner of his lips.

Panting Watanuki stared down at him. "Bedroom."

Licking his lips, he nodded as he tried his best to stand up again.

Watanuki gave him a rough kiss once he was standing again, moving them both to the bedroom.

Yuui's back hit the bed before his mouth was preoccupied by the others.

Watanuki was already pulling his pants off, the other man only ever aggressive when they were having sex.

Yuui liked that side of him which was why he didn't mind being very submissive either.

When Watanuki pulled back he began removing both their clothes and Yuui could see he was quickly getting hard again.

Yuui, bare before the other grabbed the other by the shoulders and brought him into another deep kiss; their members rubbing against each other.

Watanuki gasped as he rubbed against Yuui.

Pulling back from the kiss, Yuui moaned; tilting his head back.

"I want to ride you." He said breathless as he stared down at Yuui.

Blinking, Yuui nodded. "Sure. That's fine with me..." He smiled.  
grabbing the lubricant from the nightstand Watanuki sat above Yuui blushing as he prepared himself.

He blushed the sight but rubbed the others legs; liking the sight.

"Mmmm...Yuui."

Yuui cooed at the sight; running his finger up the other's shaft in a teasing manner.

Whimpering he thrust into the air before removing his fingers. Reaching behind him he grabbed Yuui's erection, stroking him.

His breathing got a bit deep as his whole body shivered at the touch. "Watanuki...." he moaned.

"Want you." He bit his lip.

"Want you too...." He trusted up against the hand to prove his point.

Moving back Watanuki slowly impaled himself on Yuui's arousal, lips parted as he did.

"Ngh...~" Yuui placed his hands on Watanuki's hips; watching the other slowly sink down.

Once sitting on Yuui's lap he moaned at just how full he felt. At least since dating Yuui his sex life had improved dramatically.

At the very least, the both of them can be more relaxed when they were working.

Eventually Watanuki began to move groaning at the feeling, which never got old. "Yuui..." He bit his lip in pleasure as he rode the blonde.

He held onto the other's hips as he groaned. "God, you feel so good, Watanuki."

With a muffled whimper Watanuki speed up his pace grinding down against Yuui ever so often.

Yuui then sat up and wrapped his arms around the other' moving his hips upwards powerfully.

Crying out he held onto Yuui as they moved together frantically.

'So tight...." Yuui groaned before licking the outside shell of the other's ear.

Watanuki whimpered, legs straining from exertion. He could feel his orgasm coiling tight in the pit of his stomach as Yuui slid into him.

He moved his head to the nape of the other's neck, nipping and sucking; himself getting close.

It would leave a mark for anyone to see. "Nnnnngghhhh...close."

"Then cum for me, Watanuki." Yuui growled as he wrapped his fingers around Watanuki's shaft and started stroking.

"Y-Yuui!" He cried out his body tensing as he came between them.

Yuui moaned at how tight the other got before he followed.

humming at the feeling of Yuui filling him Watanuki rested against the blonde.

Yuui lazily hugged him as he gently nuzzled against him.

After a couple of minutes they separated and Watanuki cleaned himself up, blushing the entire time.

Yuui cleaned himself up as well before pulling Watanuki into a hug and the two hit the bed once again.

Watanuki smiled before he gave Yuui a chaste kiss.

"Hmm..let's rest a bit." Yuui suggested as he held the other close.

"Good idea."

Smiling, Yuui closed his eyes and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

-A few weeks later-

Apparently Watanuki saw more of that 'creepy' customer about every time he was working. It's true that Watanuki's food was good but Yuui had to say, either the guy was dedicated or just plain freaky.

Watanuki always came complaining how the man was even starting to make suggestions to his food, asking for out of season and ridiculous dishes or telling him that something needed more salt.

Yuui more often than not, comforted him. Nothing hurts a chef's pride more than being told how their food was when they made it over and over.

He had meant to go and see this stranger himself, but he had been busy at work lately when it was impossible for him to go. Though it wasn't all bad, Date was growing bigger by the day and Yuui loved babysitting him.

That little baby was just full of energy despite the lad being just a month or so old. The hair was growing in but the weird part was that some white hair came into the mix. It was faint but noticeable.

He knew that he and his sister had had pale hair when they were infants, but the fact it was mixed was odd. Fai was her usual energetic self, but someday she still slept long hours to make up for waking up in the middle of the night to change diapers.

One day, Yuui decided to take Hana and Date out into the city. The daycare was closed that day and both parents were busy so he was more than happy to take them out. He also decided to take this chance to see Watanuki by the food truck and maybe confront the customer.

Pushing the stroller he had Hana walking beside it as he headed into the park where Watanuki was today. "Are we going to play on the swings?" She asked dressed this time in a jacket that looked like a cat.

"Sure." Yuui nodded as Date saw a bird and gurgled about it. "After all, it's not fun being cooped up at home all day." He joked as he ruffled Hana's hair.

"Is daddy and mommy at work?" She asked having been dropped off at her uncle's apartment.

"Yes." It was a bit sad knowing Hana has to deal with two working parents. But his sister was restless and Kurogane had his pride as a man. Though sometimes, that's not the case but Hana was too young to know that.

While Fai was still on maternity leave, she still had freelance work she needed to do and Yuui and the rest of the family wanted to give the two a break from both children once in a while.

Heading to the playground, Yuui sent a quick text to Watanuki; letting him know that he was very near.

'Okay, we can have lunch when you get here.' Was his reply a few minutes later. Spotting the swings Hana darted off to go and play.

Yuui led the stroller to a very nearby bench so he can watch Hana and take care of Date at the same time.

The infant was looking around the area bundled up tightly to keep him warm.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it Date?" Yuui smiled as he kneeled to the baby's level. "Fresh air and green grass. You'll like it better when you're older huh?" He never liked talking down to children, he wanted them to be talked to as any other person. It helps the brain a bit.

The boy looked at him, tiny hands curling into fists.

"Hehe. Eagar, huh?" Yuui teased as he kissed the baby's forehead. "Don't worry, Hana will play with you once you know how to walk which I think would be sooner then we hope."

The baby grunted, eyes on the blonde.

Yuui chuckled as he watched Hana on the side, playing with the baby.

Hana moved from the swings to the jungle gym, playing with the few other kids there.

He recognized a couple kids, those that went to the same daycare as her.

So at least she knew who she was playing with. eventually he got Date out of the stroller let him look around.

He got the baby in his arms as he walked around the playground; letting the child take in the sights.

He cooed and looked around.

"That's a tree, that's the swing set and that's Hana climbing the jungle gym." Yuui smiled as he pointed stuff to the baby.

Date looked around fingers curling into Yuui's sleeve.

He cooed at the baby, continue talking to the baby and pointed things out.

When Hana got tired and came to him wanting food he packed Date back into his stroller to find Watanuki.

The food truck was nearby and it was packed as usual.

"what's this?" Hana tugged on his sleeve curious as they stood in line.

"It's called a food truck, like a moving lunch box. My..ugh, friend Watanuki cooks in them. The food is amazing, so I trust him." Yuui smiled.

"Mommy said Watanuki was your boyfriend." she added looking up at him.

".....Uh...." He wished his sister didn't open her big mouth on that. Hana was still way too young.

"You kiss and hold hands like grandpa does with grandpa Tai." she explained.

"...Yes, I suppose...yeah..." He looked away; now all flustered.

When they made it to the front, Watanuki spotted them and came out to greet Yuui and the kids. "I can take lunch if you guys are hungry."

Date looked at Watanuki and gurgled; trying to reach up at the other's glasses.

"That'd be great." He smiled.

"Okay, anything in particular or just surprise you?" He smiled as he wriggled his fingers in front of the baby.

As Date was having one hand trying to grab the fingers, Yuui chuckled. "Well Hana loves noodles if you're making it but other than that surprise me."

He nodded before excusing himself to climb back into the truck.

Taking a seat at a makeshift table, the three waited for Watanuki.

He came out ten minutes later with a tray filled with food. Hana stared with wide eyes at the Styrofoam cup filled with noodles. "I made sure it wasn't too hot so you can dig in." He smiled fondly as he sat across from Yuui.

"What do you say to nice chef?" Yuui looked at Hana with a knowing smile.

"thank you!" She chirped before digging in. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Well, daycare's out for the day, parents busy and I'm free to take care of them. It happens." Yuui shrugged but also wanted to be with Watanuki if that...guy come by.

"Are they having some alone time?" He asked, knowing from Yuui that the couple had had some sleepless nights with the new baby.

"More or less, yeah." Yuui whispered to Watanuki.

He pushed a sandwich in front of Yuui. "Here you go." He grinned before taking his own.

"Thank you very much~" Yuui grinned before taking a bite.

Date began fussing about half way through their lunch, Yuui having to take him and feed him.

Though it was embarrassing as the content in the bottle as he fed him was Fai's breast milk that was pumped from a small machine...thing. He still shuddered at that, but Date did look cute hand patting the side of the small bottle.

"He's going to look like his father, no doubt." Yuui had to say with a smile.

"He will." Watanuki agreed.

"I'm never going to get used to feeding a baby with.../that/ stuff in the bottle." He looked a bit green. 

How do women deal with that when they get babies?

Watanuki snickered. "It's just breast milk. You probably had some when you were his age."

"Don't tell me that." Yuui made a face.

Watanuki laughed. "It could be worse, you could accidently try some or have seen Fai make the bottle."

"Watanuki!" Yuui felt sick.

"I'm teasing Yuui." He blushed.

Yuui blinked before his face went red.

Something happened to catch Watanuki's eye and when he noticed who it was he glared. "It's that oaf again."

Yuui looked over and his face lost some of the color. "That's him, right?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes.  
Well the guy wasn't...that bad looking though the expression that he had...a wall would be more   
expressive then the guy was.

"Maybe he'll just get his lunch and leave."

"Hm." Yuui nodded as he finished up feeding Date and cleaning his mouth.

He burped the baby, thankful he didn't spit up, before putting him back in his stroller.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" Yuui asked; wanting to distract the other from that guy.

"Yes." Watanuki looked at him owlishly, embarrassed.

"Just a question." Yuui chuckled. "I love kids but I'm not sure how I would handle my own if I do."

"You're great with Hana and Date. You'd be a good father."

Yuui blushed at that as he covered his eyes. "A-Ah well...."

"It's true."

"T-That's different though. Hana and Date are my sister's and Kurogane's kids. They only get along with my because I'm the uncle." Yuui modestly stated.

"I doubt it." Watanuki turned to Hana. "Isn't that right?" Hana smiled and nodded. "Uncle Yuui is the best."

Yuui pouted with a red face.

Watanuki laughed.

Sighing with a embarrassed expression, they didn't noticed the guy spotted them.

He watched Watanuki, blank expression on his face.

Yuui felt his face losing some blush as he smiled.

"Creeper."

Yuui blinked as he looked over his shoulder and saw the guy staring at Watanuki. "Just ignore him. He'll hopefully lose interest if you don't feed him attention."

He nodded in agreement as they finished their lunch and Watanuki helped clean.

After a bit, Yuui had to take Hana and Date home. "Say, if you have time tonight, maybe I can cook up a meal for you and a movie at my place?" Yuui smiled.

"Sounds great. I should be done here in a couple of hours."

"Good." Yuui kissed Watanuki's cheek. "I'll get my place ready then. Say bye to Watanuki, Hana."

"Bye Watanuki." She grinned. "Thank you for the noodles."

Date cooed as Yuui chuckled. "I'll see you tonight, Watanuki." With Hana and the baby in tow, he left the man to get on with his work.

He just hoped Watanuki wouldn't get harassed, but he didn't notice the stranger on his way out.


	13. Chapter 13

\--A few days later--

It was weird that Yuuko wanted to have a drink with him so suddenly. Barely do they hang out. So he drove himself down to the office building she worked out to meet her.

It was a bit late but then again, why argue with the woman?

Getting past security he rode the elevator up to the top floor where a collection of offices were for the heads of the company.

He was family so he had an ID card despite not working for the company. Well, it was Kurogane's idea in the first place, those two friends even before he dated his sister.

The floor he ended up on was gorgeous to say the least. Polished black floor with spacious areas and contemporary and sparse furniture and glass walls.

"This place is always nicer than any mansion in the country." Yuui had to say as he walked to one that had Yuuko's ne plate on it, in gold no less.

When he knocked on the door he heard her muffled response to come in.

He sighed before opening the door and entering.

Yuuko's office was lush with rich colors and furniture with large paintings hanging up on every wall. 

"Welcome Yuui."

He wondered if she lives here more than works here. "Evening, Yuuko." He smiled as he took a seat.

"How have you been lately?"

"I've been very well, thank you for asking." Yuui grinned.

""I heard your father became engaged a few days again." She smiled lazily.

"Yeah, it was a sight to see." Yuui was there so he got a full view of his father fainting when Taichirou proposed. He and his sister knew it. Kurogane's father had to wake the poor man up though.

Yuuko chuckled. "I'm sure it was, too bad I was out with a client."

Yuui chuckled as he nodded.

She folded her long legs. "I called you here to ask if you would mind catering an event for us. You and Watanuki are wonderful cooks after all."

"Catering?" That's all? She would have just talked to him about it on the phone if that was the case. "Oh sure, of course. What kind of event is it?"

"Welcoming a new member to the team."

"Oh, I see." Yuui nodded. "Very well then. I'll talk to Watanuki about it." That way they can discuss what foods they can cook for the event.

"He enjoys more traditional Asian foods since he's coming all the way from Kyoto to be with us." She smiled. "His family is one of our sister companies."

Yuui got all that information down mentally; knowing it's a bit of a challenge for him but for Watanuki, it's a breeze. "Oh, I see."

"You just have to show up with the food, we'll handle everything else." She grinned happily. "Now, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, alright then." Yuui nodded as he chuckled. "Red wine if you have it."

"You know I do." Yuuko stood as she crossed the tiled floor and went to a small bar in the corner and pulled out a wine bottle from the rack there. "A lot has happened lately hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has but for the better." Yuui can say with a light heart.

"Of course. Kurogane having another child, Ashura getting engaged, and you finding someone."

Yuui blushed as Yuuko got a glass and served him some wine. "Yes, things are looking up for everyone."

"Maybe there will be wedding bells in your future?"

His face went red as he bit his lower lip. "I wouldn't go /that/ far."

"Maybe in a few years." She teased.

Yuui cleared his throat before he took a sip of the wine. "So, who is this new member the company's welcoming in? Do you know them well?"

"I've meet him on company trips. His name is Doumeki Shizuka."

"Ooh. Sounds like a very refined name." Yuui smiled.

"His family is an old and powerful one." She explained. "Were this a few decades back and Kurogane a woman he may have been in an arranged marriage." Yuuko was joking of course.

"Aha." Yuui nodded. He knew she was joking of course. "Well, it'd be good to have someone from a powerful family on our side." He supposed. He was never a business type.

"Of course, but he's a good man too or else Tomoyo and Kurogane would have nothing to do with them."

Of course, never mind the company or how powerful they are, if one person isn't worth their time then neither is the company or family. That's why this company was nit-picky but still powerful. "That's a good thing then."

Yuuko hummed. "Yes, it is. Both of them are so stubborn."

Yuui chuckled as he sipped his wine. "Well it's a good thing I'm a chef and not a business person. I don't think I can handle that sort of thing."

"Yuuko smiled. "Kurogane plans on Hana and Date to take over one day and he's tried to get Fai more involved as well."

He wasn't sure if Hana should but it's almost mandatory for Date to at least take over for his father when he was old enough. His sister though...

"Well, /try/ being the key word here." Yuui joked as he finished his glass.

"Yes, she's more interested in her own work, not that the two don't overlap from time to time. I think Hana would be ruthless personally as much as Tsumebe was when she was younger."

"It's not like sis isn't interested in working more with Kurogane, but she prefers to do her own thing. She's very free-spirited that way and it's why Kurogane's the one. He keeps her grounded." He chuckled.

"Yes, yes. I remember them in college." she sighed. "So much yelling and running."

"Well I'm the one with the phone calls late at night with sister about 'Kuro-chan' this and 'Kuro-puppy' that." Yuui smiled.

Yuuko's lips curled into a smile. "'Idiot blonde' this and 'that loud woman' that."

Yuui snickered, a bit loose now. "Sister gushing over the phone about 'big puppy' and how manly he is, but soft on the inside~" He continued; now remembering the phone calls from years before.

"Oh, Kurogane never spoke about how he liked her, but his silence spoke volumes."

"Well, my sister is talkative, /he's not/." Yuui grinned. "But that's good to know."

"I did almost feel embarrassed for him when they actually started to date. Kurogane has the romanticism of a blind and deaf bull. Surprising, seeing how his father is."

"I guess Kurogane valued tradition more than anyone thought." Yuui joked lightly. "Though I have to say, when they started dating, I thought Kurogane's face wouldn't get any redder."

Yuuko held a hand up to him mouth to try and stifle her laughter. "he didn't even tell anyone they were together until his father caught him in the act."

Traditional, secretive. Apparently it meant the same thing to Kurogane. Yuui held back some laughter too.

"I heard Kurogane tripped over his pants." Yuuko laughed.

"Sister told me something that like that happened." Yuui bit his lip.

"Oh I wish I had been there." she could only imagine a half naked Kurogane bumbling about trying to cover himself and his girlfriend up from his father.

No matter how good a high-school comedy movie was, it was nothing compared to that moment in his sister's and Kurogane's life. It was way too good not to share the story to others.

At least Fai didn't mind, telling it herself at least to friends. "Oh, and the time he had to leave through the window because Ashura or Taichirou went to check on Fai."

"I thought I heard a thump and groan at the time." Yuui was away at a culinary school that year and had been home for break. Who knew his sister's boyfriend (at the time) was durable enough to jump down a second story window.

"Good thing Kurogane was an athletic boy. I hate to imagine what would have happened had he been caught."

"Can't be any worse than being half-naked and running away like a madman; in winter." Yuui blushed; used to have a tiny crush on the man.

Yuuko snickered. "I can imagine. I believe he got into the most trouble after he met Fai. He was always so straight laced. I'm glad he managed to get that stick out of his ass though, he's much nicer for it."

"Aha." Best not let Kurogane get wind of this conversation. "I agree."

"At least he couldn't stay away, though sometimes it might have been safer too."

"Yeah." Yuui nodded slowly.

"I'm happy for them though. They're much better off together"

"I agree." Yuui nodded. Maybe he and Watanuki will be like that.

They talked for a few more hours until Yuuko and Yuui left the office.

Yuui felt warm but he wasn't anywhere near drunk. Being a gentleman though, he decided to walk Yuuko home.

They seemed an odd pair walking down the street together.

Yuuko's home, unlike some would think is an apartment building but there was a stairway leading not only up to her front door but down to a basement door. The basement door is where she meets her clients if the office wasn't a good enough location.

"Want to come inside?" She asked when they arrived.

"Sure." Yuui nodded as he followed the woman. 

Yuuko's home was lush and cozy with ornate furniture that suited her personality.

As heavily luxurious as it was, Yuui felt warm coming into her home.

"Make yourself at home." She said pulling hairpins out of her long hair and letting it fall over her shoulders.

Yuui always loved how beautiful she can be without trying, unlike himself. "Thank you." Yuui sat on a long couch.

Shrugging off her jacket Yuuko tossed her over a high backed chair as she walked through her home turning on lights.

Her home was like walking through the years. There wasn't anything that she didn't own that/didn't/ have some history in it.

He was pretty sure most everything was some rare and valuable antique as well. "Want anything?"

"Ah, just water. Thanks." He needed to wash out the alcohol out of his system anyway.

It took several minutes, Yuuko coming back wearing pajamas and carrying a glass of water as well as a tumbler and bottle of alcohol.

"Thank you." Yuui took the water and took a swing; glad for the coolness of the water.

Yuuko sat beside him propping her feet up on a coffee table.

Finishing his glass, he slumped on the back of the couch.

"tired?" She asked, her long hair draped over her shoulders and pillowing on either side of her on the couch.

"Just a bit." Yuui smiled sheepishly. "But it's nothing new."

"You can stay here tonight if you want. I don't want you wandering around tipsy. Fai would never forgive me."

"Thank you." Yuui smiled gratefully. He wasn't really all that tipsy but walking out this late at night isn't that safe either.  
Yuuko poured herself a drink to relax.


	14. Chapter 14

Watching her drink, he wondered about that guy who was staring at Watanuki lately. He had to think of a way to bring that guy down gently but firmly; probably thinking that he needed to end that now before Watanuki feel threatened.

Yuuko hummed in appreciation, she usually needed a drink in order to get to sleep on long days. 

"You're quiet."

"Hm?" He looked over at her and chuckled. "Ah, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"It's alright."

Yuui nodded before humming to himself as he crossed his legs in thought.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders she smiled. "now, now don't be so sad looking."

Leaning into her, he sighed. "Ah, sorry."

"It's alright dear, you just look much cuter when you're not sad."

Yuui blushed as he looked up at her. "A-Ah...right..." Yuuko took another drink from her glass happy.

Yuui sighed. "Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Anything."

"Well, lately Watanuki's been getting this customer who...frankly stares at him...a lot." He then sighed. 

"When I finally got to see who that guy was, he had an expression of a brick...not to be rude. And whenever Watanuki mentions him, it's with a snipe or a bite in his voice."

"Ah so you have competition? It sounds like this guy has a thing for Watanuki."

"I wouldn't say competition. Watanuki wouldn't want anything to do with that guy. Believe me, I've heard him loud and clear many times."

"This guy seems like he might make a move too. I know Watanuki will say no, but it may be awkward."

"I've been trying to think of a way to end this so Watanuki can breathe with ease." Yuui looked over at her. "But...I'm no good with confrontation and I know I can't handle my anger well so I rather not have Watanuki see that."

"Hmm a conundrum. If Watanuki asks for help or you see this other man being too forward do something."

"I know and I will. I just don't want it to end with a fight and scaring Watanuki."

"You won't, because you're a level headed man~"

Yuui was glad to hear it but he rather not mention his...younger years when he was away from home.

"Now, don't be so gloom and doom."

"I'm not." He pouted.

"It's okay dear." She patted his face.

Yuui blushed at the touch but nodded.

"Now, relax and drink."

Nodding, Yuui just yawned and relaxed; hoping this doesn't end on a bad note.

He leaned against Yuuko, his head on her shoulder. He was out like a light in seconds; dark circles under his eyes.

The next morning he woke up in a bed that wasn't his own.

He groaned as there was slight pain in his head as he sat up. The blonde looked around unsure of where he was.

Well he was fully clothed so whatever happened the night before wasn't much.

Thank god. He really didn't need to have sex with Yuuko. Kurogane might kill him. Yawning, he got out of bed; wobbling a bit.

He should know better than to drink. Wandering through the house he found Yuuko sitting at the island in the kitchen, legs crossed as she was hunched over eating some eggs.

"Ah, good morning." Yuui smoothed his hair out as he was being civil despite not having his cup of coffee.

"Coffee is waiting for you." She grinned her hair tied into a long braid this morning.

"Ah, thank you." Yuui sighed in relief as he went over to the coffee maker.

"There's breakfast too. I ordered out."

"Hm." He wasn't sure if he was up for eating but he didn't want to argue.

He ended up eating with Yuuko and later returning to his apartment. They had made plans for him catering their next event and he and Watanuki needed to come up with a menu.

Yuui called Watanuki a few days later to figure out that problem. Yuui told him that the member coming into the company was called Shizuka Doumeki. Apparently he's a good person to be accepted.

Watanuki ended up spending the night as they created a menu they could both work with.

Yuui knew that he needed to work on making traditional Japanese meals by the time of the event and Watanuki was all too happy to help.

All the while, that guy who was staring at Watanuki continued.

It was frustrating, but nothing else was happening so Watanuki never asked for his help.

Though when they see the guy on their days out, Yuui wasn't sure what to say. Even with the event coming up and wondering what this Doumeki guy looked like, he knew better then to let it bother him.

He had a lot of other things on his plate after all. Yuuko gave them and Watanuki's workers full reign over the office's kitchen the day before the event and Yuui was impressed by the sheer size of it.

If he could, he would marry the kitchen.

They had a few large racks filled with food that they wheeled into the cooler and they pretty much needed to come in early the next morning to cook what needed to be tomorrow. His lessons from Watanuki had gone smooth enough.

The only problem was handling the wok. He never exactly had a need to use it and as fast and swift he was, he had little upper strength, but Watanuki helped him with that too and by the end of the night he was praising Yuui's work.

"Ah, well I hope my progress will be enough for the event." Yuui sighed as he sat on a stool.  
"Your udon cakes were great Yuui. Everything turned out better than anyone else could have done with such little notice."

"Well I suppose if I put my mind to it, it should be enough." He tiredly sighed. "Honestly, a full course meal and such with traditional Japanese food. Though as long as the great Watanuki is on board then it'll be fine." He teased a bit at the end.

Watanuki bumped shoulders with him smiling. "Watanuki-sama to you." he joked.

"Yes, yes. Wa-Ta-Nu-kI-Sa-Ma." Yuui played out the syllables with a teasing grin as he bumped back.

He laughed at the blonde. They had already cleaned and put everything away and were on their way home. "It'll be hectic tomorrow." Yuuko already had people there that night decorating.

"True but it'll be fun. Like a challenge to us great chefs. Best of the best." Yuui grinned as he pumped his fist into the air. "Also, I would like to meet the new member too if we can. Maybe say hi to him and welcome him." Neither of them knew what that Doumeki looked like but if he's nice then....

"They usually say hello to the cooks anyways." He shrugged.

"My, aren't you fun at parties." Yuui teased.

"The life of the party." He chuckled as they walked past party planners moving tables and large things of flowers and decorations.

Yuui secretly took a short rose from a large bouquet and stuck it in Watanuki's breast pocket with a smile.

Watanuki blushed at the gesture.

"Just a little something to help you sleep tonight." Yuui blushed but smiled all the same.

"Oh? Was that going to be a problem otherwise."

Yuui just smiled and gave Watanuki a kiss on the lips before walking pass him.

Watanuki moved to catch up and together they headed over to Yuui's apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

\--The next day--

Watanuki wasn't lying when he stated it was going to be hectic but Yuui wasn't lying either when he said it was going to be fun. Either way, the kitchen was just buzzing with activity.

It was the big event later that evening, the hall the party was held in looked gorgeous in scarlet reds and silver and gold with beautiful bouquets of flowers and they weren't sure how Yuuko procured a fountain and those statues. The main centerpiece though was a blossoming tree, white petals littering the ground around it. A band was going to be playing classical music in the corner as well. Which meant they had several tables along one wall to fill to the brim with dishes.

Yuui felt his back hurting as he placed the last dish on the table. Maybe he was getting too old for this sort of thing but he didn't mind. Well mostly, wiping his forehead with his arm, he surveyed the area.

It looked nice however each small portion on a porcelain white dish for people to just come and pick up. There were wait staff as well to help make sure things were kept neat and clean.

Yuui wandered back into the kitchen, a bit tired.

"Party starts in half an hour." Watanuki remarked drying his hands.

"Ah." Well so much for taking a nap then.

"I heard Yuuko earlier outside. Fai should be here soon too since Kurogane's one of the owners."

"Yeah, I also heard that Kurogane's making a speech and presenting the newcomer, well welcoming him in but same difference." Yuui sat on one of the stools.

"A speech? I didn't think he could talk that much."

"I don't know. He might or might not. I usually don't care for that kind of stuff." He yawned.

"go take a cat nap. I'll wake you up."

"Thanks." Yuui smiled lazily as he kissed the other's cheek.

\--Soon after--

The party started and was going well. It was a formal celebration of sorts though almost everyone knew everyone. It was almost hard to be a stranger in these things. But it was soon time to welcome the newcomer to the company. As Watanuki already suspected, Kurogane was up and didn't talk that much. However, when the ne of the newcomer was called and the person of said ne came forward. While everyone clapped, Yuui find himself thinking the person looked familiar.

/Painfully/ familiar.

Oh god it was Watanuki's stalker customer. He watched as the man stepped up between Kurogane and Tomoyo and thanked them all for the party and warm welcome. Fai stood off to the side smiling and holding a champagne flute in one hand, but then she didn't know about everything that had happened. She turned to look for her brother and when she noticed his expression she frowned and went through the crowd towards him.

Yuui had to cover his eyes and rethink everything about his life up to that point. He shook his head and went to find Watanuki who hopefully was coming to the same conclusion and he did.

"Yuui?" Fai said, trying to grab his attention as she saw him heading away.

He had to go and take a breather. He can /not/ freak out at some important event. Yuui went into the kitchen bypassing several waiters on their way in and out and found Watanuki. "Yuui? What's wrong?"

"Um...Watanuki...can I talk to you for a second?" Yuui took a few deep breaths.

"Of course." He grabbed Yuui's arm and pulled him into a more secluded area of the kitchen.

Calming down a bit, He nodded. "Alright, I don't know if you knew already but...remember the guy who was staring at you when you working at the food truck for some time?"

"What about that creep?"

Here it goes. Yuui leaned in and whispered what he just saw in the large room when they announced the newcomer. same expression, same face. It was /him/.

"What?!" Watanuki screeched.

Yuui had to hold his ears; that was loud.

"Oh, I'm kicking his /ass/"

"Whoa, whoa!" Yuui placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "Let's calm down for a second. I'm a bit surprised too. More like freaked out but still."

Watanuki pouted still miffed. "Yuui?" Fai asked as she came in looking worried.

"Ah, sis." Yuui smiled a bit. "Hey." He rubbed Watanuki's shoulders to sooth him a bit.

"What happened? You looked like you had just seen someone kick a puppy."

"E-Eh? Ah well..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just that a party this is a bit overwhelming sometimes." That much was true.

She frowned knowing he was lying.

"A-Anyway, I'm glad this party turning out to be a big hit." He continued.

"Come and join us both of you. You've worked so hard."

"We will, sister." Yuui nodded and smiled.

"I'll make Yuuko come and get you if you don't."

"I know sis." Yuui nodded.

She looked between them before leaving, knowing Kurogane would be looking for her.

When his sister was out of his sight, he sighed. "Well....that happened." He nodded to himself.

"I can't believe it..." He frowned angry, but he knew he couldn't do anything and at least he would only have to see the guy once if at all.

"Well, now that's he is working at the company, you'll see less of him." Yuui supposed with a weak smile.

"Maybe." He scoffed. "Let's go make an appearance."

Yuui felt useless as he placed a kiss on the other's cheek before nodding.

They had changed out of their chef's uniforms and gone into the party. Tomoyo was the first to greet them and thank them for their efforts.,

Yuui put on his very polite smile and did his best to be a gentleman of the party.

Fai walked up to him and hugged him. Every since marrying Kurogane some people still had issues with her, but she made up for it by being her usual charming self. It didn't hurt that she wore a silver dress that hugged her body and with her hair pinned up it showed off her long neck. "Are you sure you're  
okay?"

Hugging back, he nodded. "Yes, sis. I'm okay." For now anyway. His sister was beautiful and people shouldn't think otherwise.

It was really only because they're own family wasn't well to do enough for some of the board members. 

"Alright. If you want to talk, tell me okay?"

Yuui nodded. They were well of on their own even before meeting Kurogane. Some people just don't have enough humility in their hearts anymore.

"Then have some fun, there's a lot of nice people here and eat. You did cook for two days straight. I've already tried the udon cakes, they're really good. Kuro-sama's been eating the Sashimi and those pickled veggies though." She made a face. "I'm sure they're delicious and all, but you know how I with that sort of stuff."

"Yes yes, you cringe at the sight of fish, especially raw." Yuui grinned happily. "And I'll try my best but I won't make any promises, okay?" He said; hoping his sister will understand.

"hey, I like some seafood, just cooked and not looking at me."

Yuui's grin became mischievous as he remembered a day that he was cooking a seafood meal and his sister was just shaking because of one fish's /soulless/ eye. It was too good not to pass up so he practically chased her out of the room with a fish as a weapon.

"Don't give me that look." She swatted playfully at him. "It's creepy~"

Yuui had to cover his mouth as he tried not to laugh. "Whatever you say, sis."

Fai was about to comment before she felt an arm curl around her waist.

It was Kurogane who planted a soft kiss on her head. "Hey, having a good time?" He said as he looked between the twins.

"Yes, was just talking to the two best cooks in the city." Fai smiled up at Kurogane.

Nodding, Kurogane looked over and saw some of the board members crowding into their tiny circle as usual; knowing what they were talking about. Frowning, he took a sip of the champagne and gave the rest to his wife; knowing her love to drink at parties. "And they are since they made awesome dishes."

Yuui blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, you should thank Watanuki more. He knew more about cooking this type of meals more than I ever did."

"But you helped too." Watanuki added. "And the desserts are all yours." Fai grinned before drinking the rest of Kurogane's glass. A waiter came by soon after taking her empty glass, Fai thanking him. "See Yuui? And I bet Watanuki taught you all sorts of great recipes."

"Ah, his face went red." Kurogane idly commented as the three ca practically see steam coming out of Yuui's ears.

"Yuui's the best." Fai chimed clapping her hands together cheerfully. "That's why he got such good grades at school."

"S-Sis!" Yuui stuttered with his red face. "Anyone can get good grades!"

"Not in culinary school."

"Sis!" Yuui was really not used to compliments.

"Calm down, it's okay to boost your own ego every once in a while." Kurogane sighed. "You can be a bit too modest and you deserve praise for your hard-earn skills, you and Watanuki."

"Kuro-sama's giving compliments? Are you sick?" Fai joked.

Kurogane poked the woman's cheek.

"See how mean he is to me?"

"It's justified at the moment, sis." Yuui stated with a deadpan expression before smiling at Watanuki. 

"Still though, this party's going good."

"Mean both of you." she sighed hand over her eyes dramatically.  
Watanuki just smiled.

"You'll get over it." Kurogane stated before he looked over and one of the board members was gesturing him to come over. "Uh, excuse me. I'm needed over there. Enjoy the party." Giving one last kiss on the cheek to his beloved wife. He murmured 'insufferable bastards' under his breath before walking away.

Some things just can't be helped.

Fai grinned and watched him go before turning back to her brother and Watanuki. "I guess I won't keep you either, I'm going to get another drink and try some cake."

"Ah, alright then." Yuui nodded with a smile. "I'll join you later though, promise."

"You better. I want a dance." She motioned between her and him before saying goodbye to Watanuki and weaving through the crowd to the food,

"Sister always love to dance." Yuui blushed a bit before shaking his head.

"She was an art major right?" Watanuki asked, relaxing

"Yes, she was but....she does tend to have so many interests that it was hard to keep up with her." He wasn't kidding. His sister was so restless, it was amazing that Kurogane of all people can keep her grounded.

He nodded in understanding. "And you dance too?"

Yuui blushed as he looked to the side. "W-Well....mostly because I have to. I'm not...very much a fan of dancing but if I must, I must."

"Have to?" he grinned.

He fiddled his fingers. "S-Sis just doesn't like me being a wallflower so she made sure I do a couple dances at a party...."

"I look forward to seeing it." the music playing was soft and easy going and he did want to see Yuui dance now.

It was pointless to hide from his sister as the moment came that she wanted a dance. She waved him down, having finished shoveling a slice of cake into her mouth.

Yuui sighed as he walked up to her and saw that there was a bit of icing on the corner of her lips. He wiped it off gently with his thumb.

"Wonderful cake as always~" Fai cooed as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder. Others were already starting to dance enjoying themselves.

Getting into position, he led his sister more into the dance area before he led the dancing; now nervous that Watanuki might be watching.

"Don't step on my feet." She teased as they moved.

"I won't." Yuui let out a sigh and a smile.

They looked elegant out there together, several eyes turned to them.

Yuui soon got into the mood and showed off a bit at how well he was good at dancing.

Fai was laughing as she was spun around. she had taken up dancing when she was little and had never really given it up.

The dance ended on a good note as Yuui dipped her before pulling her back up. Everyone watching gave a round of applause.

Fai kissed his cheek. "I think someone's getting laid tonight~" She joked and looked over to see Watanuki in the crowd blushing.

Yuui glanced over her shoulder and saw the expression and he blushed as well.

She prodded him. "Go and dance with your boyfriend. You'll both appreciate it." Looking around for Kurogane, Fai gave him another hug. "I'm off." she pushed him in the direction of Watanuki before heading through the crowd to Kurogane still talking to the board members.

Yuui stumbled towards Watanuki and blushed deeply before shyly lending out his hand to the other. "M-May I have this dance?"

"You can." He grinned as he took Yuui's hand. "You were pretty smooth out there."

"Ah, it's nothing." Yuui shook his head with a grin as he pulled Watanuki gently to the dance area.

"To you maybe." Across the room Fai stepped up to her husband, put an arm around his waist and greeted the other chair members.

Yuui cleared his throat as he slowly got into position and started dancing with Watanuki.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurogane though it was hard to tell, was making sure none of the member say anything /objective/ to his wife. They wanted him to marry someone of blue-blood but he wouldn't have it. It was his family's company and he'd be damned if he was going to let a bunch of old timers tell him how to run his life.

After their marriage they didn't say much about that anymore, but they still didn't care much for Fai since they had thought he'd marry someone who would give the company more prestige, but for Kurogane, Fai had that to give and more. She had character, personality and the determination that some women lack. You can't teach that sort of thing to someone, it had to be learned and earned. Fai wasn't some trophy wife to show off, she was an equal and together, they were strong.

It wasn't all bad, at least one member liked her, his father's childhood friend, who always joked and talked with Fai instead of ignoring her or barely acknowledging her.

Kurogane was thankful that at least one member will always have their back.

"So where are your parents tonight Kurogane?" The older man asked smiling.

"My mother's at home taking it easy. She had one of her dizzy spells and father's looking after her. They sent their condolences and hope everyone have fun." Kurogane grinned back.

"I'll have to give them a call then." He nodded. "And what about the two youngest dragons?" He teased.

"The kids are fine." Kurogane nodded; reminding himself to give Himawari (their baby sitter) a call when he has the chance. "Hana's growing up to be a strong young lady and Date can't seem to sit still."

"well he is a few months old...he's trying to crawl a little early." Fai admitted as Toshihiro laughed.

As the others talked, Yuui dipped Watanuki gently before bringing him back up.

Watanuki was smiling shyly at him. "Great dancer."

"Not so bad yourself." Yuui cooed a bit.

"Come on, I'm thirsty."

Nodding, Yuui followed Watanuki.

They made it to the bar, Watanuki grabbing a glass of water he was sweating a little.

Yuui got some water himself; not as tired but glistening a bit either way.

"How much longer are you planning on staying?" he asked started to get tired.

"Just a bit longer but you rather go now, I don't mind." Yuui smiled.

"I can stay. just can't go till midnight tonight."

"Ah, well then I'll stay with you until then." Yuui smiled.

"Ah, well." Yuui blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe in another hour or so then."

He nodded. "Going to grab some more food"

"Sure." Yuui nodded as he saw Watanuki walking away.

he took a breather, having done too much in the last little bit.

Taking a bit of a break, he looked around and he met most of the people at least once.

He could see Yuuko twirling around laughing as always. His sister and Kurogane were still in their group.

Wow, compared to the rest he felt like a loner.

At least Watanuki would be back soon.

Before long though, his eyes landed on Doumeki who was talking to someone while eating. He felt a bit of anger residing inside but he couldn't figure out why. It's not like the guy has done too much wrong and if Kurogane, Tomoyo /and/ Yuuko okay-ed the guy then...what else is there to say?

He was at a loss, but he stood by his boyfriends side.

Sooner or later, he needed to get over the fact and just move on.

Maybe he should go greet Doumeki?

Well, that's one, he supposed but what if the other had no interest in talking to him? That was certainly likely.

Decisions. "You want to try some?" Watanuki asked as he made his way back.

"Hmm?" Yuui looked over at Watanuki and smiled. "Sure."

Watanuki fed him some takiyoki and mochi.

The mochi was his favorite. Very chewy and a bit sweet. They went over to an empty table to sit and rest, having been on their feet all day.

Yuui suggested maybe now would be a good time to go home as the party showed no signs of letting up.

"Sounds good to me. I don't want to be here when the drinking really starts."

Making a face, knowing Yuuko and Fai's liking to drinking, he nodded. "Let's go then."

They headed out, saying their goodbyes. "Call me tomorrow!" Fai told him as she spotted her brother not far from her.

"Okay!" Yuui waved at her before leaving the party with Watanuki in tow.

At least they had already cleaned, Yuuko telling them everything else would be taken care of. Yawning, Yuui walked hand-in-hand with Watanuki down the street. Together they crashed at Yuui's apartment, the day's events catching up to them.

Yuui pulled Watanuki into his bed; both exhausted.

~weeks later~

Fai was on her way to Kurogane's office. Hana and Date bundled up and ready for a visit. they had gone out to get some fresh air and spend the day out with her children. she was going to see if Kurogane was up for lunch.

However, it looks like that the morning meeting Kurogane was having was still going underway. And nothing pisses off the man more than meetings that drag on.

He wondered where the hell Yuuko and Tomoyo were and why he was stuck here. He sat half listening to talks about the fiscal year and stock prices.

He already heard the information a million times, since the company has done so well nothing actually changes and if they did, it would be so little that it would go overlooked.

Though, the conversation wasn't solely on that as his ears picked up something idly.

It had been when Toshihiro had mentioned Fai's work on their company's website and how online sales had been improving. "-useless bitch." It had been muttered under someone's breath and with others talking had been harder to hear.

Kurogane's ears went sharp as he pinpointed one of the board members who dared say that. Though he could be hearing it wrong. One can hope /dearly/.

It was then he received a call from one of the secretary telling him Fai had come to visit him. Kurogane pressed a button and told his secretary to just send her to his office since this meeting was finally coming to a close. He heard another muffled remark. Only making out the word 'devil'.

He didn't like that one bit. "Now then, is there /anything/ else that anyone on board would like say before I draw this meeting to a close? I would like to spend lunch with my /wife/ as much as I can today." He looked around the room with sharp eyes.

Several men looked away, no one answered. "Tell Fai hello for me." Taichirou smiled.

"Sure, I'll let her know." Kurogane stood up. "This meeting's over. Make sure all reports are looked over for the next meeting." Though he /left/ the room, he didn't exactly /leave/. As soon as those double doors closed, he quietly leaned on the wall next to it; knowing that those members tend to lunge around a bit before actually leaving. 

If they want to talk so badly, let them.

"Why must you always mention /her/?" "Because Fai is a wonderful woman if you hard headed old men could get your heads out of your asses. I know you all don't hate her." He could hear Taichirou as the board members were getting up and packing away papers. "Kurogane should have married someone important, it's all fine to have slept with her when he was in school. Hello he could have carried on with it after he was married to someone else, but she is nothing. He should have gotten it out of his system years ago."

Ah, so it always came down to that, huh? Though his own parents had no problem with Fai, it's always the board of members. Thinking that she was /nothing/ compared to him. Really? Because he had a company and she didn't, that he had some /blue-blood/ and she didn't? And they think her only worth was sex? That pissed him off more than ever.

They might as well said she was nothing but a whore.

No one in that room was prepared when the double-doors slammed open, revealing the very scary, very pissed off Kurogane. "/I'm sorry/. What was that you said before?" He asked in a deathly calm voice. "No really, I didn't catch all that. Please /do repeat/." All the while calmly walking into the room.

A few paled. "You know how old people are Kurogane. They're senile and jealous about everything." Toshihiro patted his shoulder trying to calm him.

"Toshihiro," Kurogane turned to him with a less deathly look. "Would you mind going to my office and checking over Fai? I got some loose ends to tie up here." The look he gave the older one promised he won't do anything rash but he will end this needless chatter of old angry men once and for all.

"Of course." He smiled before heading out of the meeting room letting the doors close behind him.

When the doors closed, everything gone quiet for a moment. "Okay, I'm going to explain something to you /all/." He slammed his hand on the table to get their attention. "It's true that the company should be held in the utmost regards in reputation as we run a very good, very /friendly/ facility. But what you all morons seem to forget is that the company isn't our whole lives. What we do in our personal lives should not and /will not/ effect the company. So when I decided to marry Fai Fluorite all those years ago, I knew that she wasn't some pretty girl that can be shown around like some award. She has done more for this company in mere years then you all can do your whole lives. Which is why a large portion of my stock has gone to her. Because she isn't /nothing/. She's my /wife/ and my /equal/."

"You gave away your shares to her?" One asked shocked. "You own over a quarter of this company!" another shouted.

Then Kurogane gave them the sharpest, most deadliest grin that they ever seen on him. "Ooh? Do you all object to this?"

"You can't just do that, there are protocols, rules!"

"Rules, huh?" Kurogane seemed to lull over this before he looked at that one member. "Well then, let's discuss that, shall we?"

Next thing anyone knew was that one member was found dangling over a twenty story, only the foot being held onto as Kurogane boringly looked at the hanging man.

"You're insane!" He shrieked as the others stood feet away not wanting to incite Kurogane or cause him to drop him. "I'll have you in jail!"

"Hyuu," Kurogane pretended to be scared. "I like to see you try. Oops, my hand's slipping." He /pretended/ to lose grip for a mere second before holding onto that foot tight again.

Another scream left the man's throat. "Kurogane, please pull him back in!" 

"You'll kill him!"

Kurogane lazily looked at the other's before looking over the dangling person. "I don't know. If I give in too easily, that'll just give you all a chance to bad-mouth about my wife behind my back again and I can't have that. Plus I have my kids to consider since they'll be running this company in the future. Hyuu, a hard decision this one." He then looked over at the dangling man. "Well, what do you think?"

"We won't say another word, just pull him up!"

"Promise~?" Kurogane pressed on.

"Goddammit, yes!"

If the man was satisfied, it didn't show as he sighed. "Well alright." He pulled the man up and dropped him back on the floor.

He was clutching his chest breathing hard. "crazy bastard." He wheezed.

"Damn straight." Kurogane said with all honesty in his voice. "Now then, if you'll excuse me I'll be having my lunchtime with my beloved wife. Feel free to take in what you just saw as a warning because next time, I won't show any mercy. Have a good day gentlemen." And with that he left the room with a whistle and to his office.

He found Fai sitting at his desk Hana in her lap as Toshihiro held Date and cooed.

A sigh of relief and happiness escaped his lips as he entered the room. "Hey."

"Daddy!" Hana smiled before getting down to greet him. "We went shopping today."

"Ooh, shopping, huh?" Kurogane went and pick Hana up in his arms and held her close. "Buy anything good?" He teased lightly.

"Yes, I got a new dress and Date got a stuffed animal." Fai laughed.

Walking over to his desk, he took Fai's hand and kissed the back of it gently; still holding Hana up easily. "Sounds like you three had a wonderful time."

"Could have been better with Kuro-daddy~" Fai grinned before Taichichirou handed back the baby before he excused himself.

With the family now alone in the office, Kurogane's eyes were filled with exhaustion and slight irritation as he played a bit with Date.

"You okay? I heard you were in a meeting."

"Yeah, a very long meeting." Kurogane nodded.

"I'm sorry." Date grabbed at his finger, mouth open to try and gum at the digit. "You want to go out for lunch then?"

"Sure." Kurogane grinned a bit tiredly. "Anywhere but here for a chance would be nice."

"Okay." She got up from the chair, walking around to kiss Kurogane. "Where does everyone want to eat?"

Kissing back, Kurogane hummed. "Anywhere's good." Though he can only know that Hana would want to go somewhere with noodles.

"Pizza mommy!" She smiled wide surprising Fai. "Pizza it is~"

...Or not. Kurogane shrugged. "Right then. Let's go and get some pizza."

"You want the stroller or the chest harness?" She grinned at Kurogane.

"The stroller." No way in hell he was going out with the chest holder. Did that with Hana and his pride never hurt so bad.

She kissed Date who scowled and grumbled before putting him in his stroller.

Secure in there, the family then headed out to lunch. They passed by a few board members who shrunk to the side at the sight of Kurogane.

Fai stared confused before she passed by them. Once outside Fai looked around. "They have that new pizza place?" It was some artisan oven baked pizzeria. Yuui loved it.

"Oh yeah, that one." He knew what Fai was talking about. 

The small family travelled down the street, Hana walking in front of them as Kurogane pushed the stroller. When they arrived they took a booth near a large window. It was a very modern looking place. Large signs detailing each pizza they had and to the far wall they could see people making pizza dough, flipping it in the air.

"Well I can see why Yuui likes this place." Kurogane commented as the whole family was seated and looking at the menus. He can relax a bit now that he was out of that building. Surely that little incident will reach Tomoyo's and Yuuko's ears and he wasn't sure which one would he be more scared of.

"You want to take him or me?" Fai asked smiling.

"Always you." Kurogane as he looked over the menu.

"Daawww...daddy doesn't want to hold his favorite little boy." She grinned taking Date from his stroller and putting him on her lap. "Pick whatever you want Hana, but you have to eat it." She wasn't sure what the girl would eat here.

The family decided to eat something simple like pepperoni. As they ate, Kurogane felt his phone vibrate and briefly checked and saw that Tomoyo got wind of the incident; quite faster then he thought. 

Tucking his phone away, he can only know that he was going to get a lecture from it.

Date tried to play in Fai's food. "It'll be fun when he can actually eat." Fai grinned and Hana agreed as she tried to eat.

Kurogane helped Hana a bit with the pizza; wiping her mouth as there was some sauce over her lips.

"Do you know when you'll be home tonight?" Fai asked

"I'll be home around seven. Maybe six if I'm lucky." Kurogane replied as he bit into his own slice.

"I'll have to make a good dinner then." Hana would be getting ready for bed by then and ,maybe it would be just her and Kurogane.

"Thanks." Kurogane nodded. He wasn't much for pizza but he loved his family so it wasn't all bad.

"Anything in particular? I know I can't cook the same food as Watanuki, but I can try."

"Hey you make wonderful meals, alright?" Kurogane loved his wife's food no matter what. "And...well Mac and cheese would be fine." He kind of bled Hana for that one because he just can't get enough of that stuff.

"Really? That's it?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at that. "Fine, and maybe something meaty." He supposed.

Fai laughed. "Always a carnivore." date gave a shrill cry waving his arms around happily.

After lunch, Kurogane kissed his wife and kids goodbye as they parted ways. He dreaded going back to work having cooled down from earlier. He went straight to his office and just right to work on reports and paperwork. Kurogane just hoped no one had alerted Tomoyo


	17. Chapter 17

After an hour or so, he let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he can get through this afternoon without a hitch.

Though he should have realized it had been too quiet and as if the cosmos was out to get him, there was a knock on his door as Tomoyo walked in.  
Kurogane looked up and quickly looked back down at his work.

"How was lunch?"

"Pretty good." Kurogane was scribbling. "Went to a nice pizza place down the street."

"Fai and the kids doing alright?" She said taking a seat in front of him,

"Yeah, great as usual." Kurogane nodded.

"Now mind explaining why it was necessary to dangle a man out of a window to teach a lesson?"

The tip of his pen chipped a bit as he stopped writing. "Because I thought it'd be fun to try it at least once in my life?"

"That's not a good reason. I've talked to him already and a few others and understand why you did it, but you shouldn't have."

"I don't care." Kurogane replied curtly. "They've gave me and Fai crap ever since we got married but more so at Fai because of /what/ she is and that's all they care about. This wasn't something that was a spur of a moment. I just had enough of it."

"I know, but they've already talked to your father, who I'm sure will tell them off and will give you a talk as well." She sighed.

"I can survive a lecture and a whack to the head." Kurogane shrugged as he continued working but threw his broken pen over his shoulder and got another one.

"You know we all love Fai and whatever the few people who don't like her say doesn't matter right?"

"....." Kurogane fell silent as he slowed his hand down.

"They're not important." She repeated.

"I know that." Kurogane sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't expect everyone to like Fai but I would rather not hear time after time those fuckers say crap about her as if she's the fallen angel of this company."

"Oh Kurogane..." "Is it true you had Yato screaming like a baby?" Yuuko came in suddenly smiling wide. "I want /details/"

Kurogane looked up and saw the grinning jack-o-lantern of a woman. "I dangled him over the window of the meeting room." he said simply.

"Ooooh...how exciting." "Yuuko..." Tomoyo sighed.

"In a way it was satisfying, but I know what I did was stupid." Kurogane sighed.

"He won't press charges, he enjoys his position too much, but at least he'll stop bitching so much."  
Knew the man was a coward. Kurogane nodded; the faintest smirk on his lips ever.

"Just don't do that again, we don't need a lawsuit." Yuuko said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Don't worry. It was a onetime thing." Kurogane nodded with a tired sigh.

"Good. Now I have to go see Doumeki." Tomoyo got up. "Oh, you should have him over for dinner. Impress him and all that, show you're not crazy."

A little late for that but Kurogane nodded.

"Make a good impression. He doesn't care about frivolous things, he's very down to earth and hard headed." "Like you~!" Yuuko chimed.

"Shush." Kurogane lifted a finger. "And I know that much. And don't worry, I will."

"Once you finish your paperwork you can go home early if you want." Yuuko said before she left with Tomoyo.

That was the best news he heard all day as he quickly but finished his paperwork.

-A couple weeks later-

Yuui can see that even though Watanuki saw a little less of Doumeki, his reactions towards the man hasn't lifted up. In fact, just seeing him made his boyfriend more stressful then he though. But it gave him an excuse to cuddle with him.

It didn't help that his sister told him she was having him over for dinner.

His expression when she told him was a clear 'hell no' and almost wanted to back out from attending dinner. He still didn't tell her why he was shocked to see the guy from that party.

Fai had needed help since Kurogane would be babysitting and in the end, he couldn't say no to his sister.

Watanuki just asked him not to start a fight.

Which he won't. He hoped to god though, he won't.

So after getting dressed and trying to calm himself down he left for his sister's home.

He just hoped that whatever is going to happen, the night will end on a good note. He arrived to Hana opening the door, dressed in a pretty mint dress with flowers. "Uncle Yuui!" She smiled. "mommy's getting dressed, she told daddy not to burn the food."

"My my Hana, you look lovely in your dress~" Yuui chuckled as he took her hand and spun her around once before letting her cling to his side as they went inside. "And thank you for telling me." He smiled.

She hummed.

They walked into the kitchen as saw Kurogane having the chest harness where Date was in and sleeping peacefully as the father was making sure no food was being burned.

"Daddy! Uncle Yuui's here!" Hana said as she came in and looked up at Kurogane.

"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Yuui chuckled at the sight. "I see you got your hands...and your chest full."

"Oh shush, for some reason Date sleeps like a rock this way." Kurogane blushed.

Hana grabbed her cup from the table, taking a drink and being careful not to spill anything.

Yuui wanted to hold Date for a bit and Kurogane didn't hesitate to give the sleeping baby to him as he worked at the stove a bit.

"Alright. How do I look?" Fai asked as she was walking in, head tilted so she could put in an earring. She wore a sleeveless cocktail dress in sheer black with a pattern of a stylized peacock feather which were in black and shimmering gold.

"amazing." 

"Beautiful." Kurogane and Yuui said at the same time.

 

Fai blushed at them. "Charmers, both of you." She walked up and kissed her brother's cheek in greeting and gave Kurogane a proper kiss before she donned her apron to finish dinner.

Yuui helped Kurogane put Date to his crib for a while. The infant already was fed and burped.

 

They moved then to set the table, breaking out their better set of dishes in red and black. "Hana go and make sure all your toys are put away please." She smiled as she began pouring food into serving dishes.

Yuui saw that Kurogane's tie was a bit crooked and sighed before tapping the man on the shoulder. When Kurogane turned around, he was surprised to see Yuui fiddling with the tie.

"It was crooked." Yuui smiled.

"Ah." Kurogane nodded.

"Okay everything's ready and Doumeki should be here in about ten minutes." Fai clapped her hands having rinsed off her pots and pans and stuck them in the dishwasher.

Kurogane noticed that Yuui's smile looked forced and he wondered why.

"Ah, alright then." Yuui nodded as he fixed his own tie.

Fai made sure everything was good to go, wanting Kurogane's associate to have a good impression of him and her.

When there was a knock on the door, Kurogane stood up and answered it.

There stood Doumeki wearing a suit and holding up a cake box. He bowed. "Hello Kurogane."

"Evening Doumeki." Kurogane nodded as he side-stepped to let the other in. Hana walked up and greeted Doumeki in her own charming way.

When Doumeki and Yuui made contact, Yuui politely smiled at him and bowed his head.

"Hello, I was told you helped cook for my welcoming party. Thank you. The food was delicious." He said before Fai thanked him for the cake and set it aside.

"Ah, it was no big deal, anyone can do it as well as I and a few others can." Yuui chuckled; his smile just slightly lighter.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you properly. Yuuko had me meeting everyone in the company."

"Ah, well it's quite alright. I don't really work for the company but I do help out from to time." Yuui nodded.

"Enough chatting, dinner's ready. I wasn't sure what exactly you would like so I made a more western meal." She smiled. "Brisket, sourdough bread, baked macaroni and cheese and a lot of other veggies." 

Hana was a bit picky so she had to have some sort of pasta in there.

Yuui then realized how hungry he was. In fact, all the men knew how hungry they all were.

"Hana come sit." Fai grinned as they all sat down.

Hana sat on her special chairs as the others sat at the table.

Doumeki thanked Fai for her efforts before everyone helped themselves, passing around dishes.

Small chatter spread across the table; this and that. Though mostly business but everyone had a say in whatever except Yuui who was enjoying the food more than company at the moment.

Fai noticed prodding him under the table and smiling. She didn't know why he was so distant.

Yuui jumped a bit but quickly regained his composure as he huffed silently and continued eating.

"So Doumeki, how are you enjoying work?" Fai asked smiling not wanting to have to kick Yuui again.

Yuui could care less now as he finished up his meal.

"I enjoy the work. The people are nice and considerate." He explained. "I'm glad I was able to work here."

"That's good to hear." Kurogane nodded; relieved to hear that.

"I heard about the incident with one of the board members." he gave a hint of a smile. "I thought it was a good lesson."

Ah, right. "Yeah well, you have to put your foot down and show them that intolerance is inexcusable." Kurogane idly stated with a nod.

"What happened?" Fai asked curious

"One of the old geezers are mouthing off one too many times." Kurogane answered.

She pouted at the vague response. "In any case...I'm looking forward to the months ahead, there are some large projects I'll get to work on."

Kurogane nodded with faint smile of his own.

Dinner ended and Fai rose to gather dishes, but Doumeki stopped her saying that despite being a guest he would help as well.

Yuui realized the time and politely excused himself for the night; thanking his sister for the meal and told Doumeki he was happy to meet him.

Doumeki gave the same sentiment and thanked him again for the food at the party. He only stayed a little longer than Yuui before excusing himself. "Yuui was acting weird." Fai remarked as she stood in the bedroom removing her earrings. Hana had falling asleep earlier and had been tucked in.

"Weird?" Kurogane was undoing his tie as he looked over his wife. "Well I admit he was a bit odd but...I didn't exactly think twice on it."

"Hmm...I don't know. He's usually more talkative I guess."

Kurogane's mind sort of clicked as he nodded. "That's true." He felt a bit dumb for not noticing. "Well, maybe he was in a bit of a mood or something."

"He wouldn't say either..." She set her earrings on the dresser and untied her hair.

He watched as those locks fall onto her shoulder. "Yeah." Kurogane took off his shirt; a tank top underneath.

"He seemed to not like Doumeki." She frowned as she reached behind her to unzip her dress.

Kurogane went up from behind and helped her unzip her dress instead. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling." Fai sighed, the fabric slipping from her shoulders.

"Something tells me though, he won't say anything about it." Kurogane sighed as he carefully hang that dress up.

"Of course not." Fai sighed as she pulled on a nightgown.

Kurogane was in his shirt and boxers as he yawned. It could be a bit of a problem but he doubt Yuui would willingly stir something up. The blonde male wasn't stupid.

Slipping into bed Fai yawned.

Kurogane followed as he stretched his arms; hearing a few cracks.

"Chiropractor, Kuro-sama."

"Yeah, yeah." That's the last thing he wanted to hear.

Grinning she rolled onto her side, legs aching from being on her feet all day.


	18. Chapter 18

\--A couple weeks later--

To say that he was blessed was an overstatement but for Yuui, not seeing Doumeki as much or at all has made him content. Not happy but content. Though he wished it was constant as he was sporting a sprained wrist from a minor kitchen accident.

Watanuki had coddled him making sure he wasn't overworking.

He was okay being taken care of, he supposed. Though, the coddling was making him feel weak. He got it enough from his family as it was.

Though he can't say no to Hana who more often than not would hug his legs and not let go.

His father was the worse, but he was busy with getting married so at least it wasn't too bad. Yuui knew though that sooner or later his frail body would bite him in the bud.

It was terrible luck.

Much more so when one day his sister who brought the kids for a surprise visit at his place. Fai was all smiles as she wheeled the stroller in, Hana by her side. "Uncle Yuui~"

Yuui was still in his PJs as it was just about the late morning as he blushed and fixed his hair. "Ah, hello sister, Hana and Date." He chuckled. "Come in."

"Sorry I didn't call. Hana wanted to visit."

"No, it's fine." he covered his mouth as he yawned; his sprained wrist out in the open. "Want some tea or coffee, sis?"  
"I'll help myself." Fai smiled kissing his cheek in passing. Taking a seat she got Date out of his stroller, the boy cooing loudly,

Date was now about a few months or so old; ever the hyper child.

Yuui, still a bit out of it, went to sit on the couch before grabbing a hair tie and doing his hair.

Hana sat next to him frowning. "Does your wrist still hurt?"

"Hmm?" Yuui got his hair into a low ponytail before smiling. "Ah, not so much now." He showed the wrapped wrist.

Hana looked at it curiously before kissing the injury and smiling. "Daddy says kissing bad spots helps it feel better." Fai laughed filing that away for later.

It'd be heartless to deny that so Yuui nodded and smiled."Did he now? Well that's one smart man." He chuckled.

She beamed, feeling better. "Ahh!" Date burbled before chewing on his fist.

Yuui chuckled at the sight before he turned his head away a bit to yawn.

"Awww...someone's wanting to say hello~" Fai cooed at her son holding him on her lap.

Yuui grinned as he moved to give Date some attention. "Hello Date~ How our little man~?"

Date gurgled before reaching out and grabbing weakly at Yuui's wrapped wrist which was a big no-no as his wrist and most of his arm felt that.

"You okay Yuui?"

"Ah, yeah." Yuui nodded as he cooed at Date as he got the little one to grab his finger instead.

"How are things with you?" Fai asked as Date tried pulling the finger into his mouth.

"Besides the blasted wrist, everything's good."

"I'm glad. Dad's been stressing as usual."

"Yep, no surprise there." Yuui joked.

"Well he is getting married."

Yuui grinned as he felt Date teething on his finger which isn't exactly teething since he barely has teeth.

"Excited to go? He wants us to cook for it, nothing big. Maybe for a dozen people."

"I'll be more than happy to help in every possible way that I can." Yuui smiled brightly.

Fai laughed. "I'll be there to help you. Kuro-tan can babysit."

Yuui bit back a chuckle at that. It was a good thing that his father's getting married. Small wedding too.

"It'll be fun~"

"I know it'll be." Yuui smiled as he finally got his finger back. He rubbed his wrist as he sat back. "So are you three doing anything today or just walking around?"

"I had to run errands. Get the mail, all that boring stuff."

"Ah." Yuui nodded. Since his wrist was a no-go, he had plenty of free time.

"And while I was around I had to see my favorite brother." Fai grinned as Date grunted. Hana kicked her legs idly.

Yuui gently ruffled Hana's hair as he smiled. "Well, I feel so loved."

Hana smiled up at him giggling. "Yay~" Fai smiled at him.

"Well, since you all are here." Yuui got Hana on his lap almost easily. "Maybe we can go out for lunch. My treat."

"You sure?" Fai asked. "Can we go get ice cream?" Hana asked at the same time.

"Sure, after lunch." Yuui kissed the top of her head.

Hana beamed ad grabbed his good hand,.

A half an hour or so later and the group was out to get something to eat. Yuui was wearing a long black shirt and dark pants and his hair was in a low ponytail.

Fai wore a blue sundress, Hana wearing a pink one with a hat that looked like a cat. God, Hana was so cute. She held his hand as they walked, Fai pushing Date.

They went to a diner sort of place that was brand new. Just barely a month old, that place but it was decent.

It wasn't very busy as Hana picked a table for them.

Given menus and glasses of water (along with a high chair for Date), they settled down.

Fai got both her children settled in smiling at how the waitress found them adorable.

During those few weeks, Yuui was informed through Kurogane about the incident with the board members and was a bit glad for two things: Kurogane's the one for Fai and thank god his sister didn't caught wind of it.

He knew she would have either been furious or felt bad about Kurogane having to go to such an extreme.

That's why anyone who /knew/ kept quiet. Looking at the menu, he glanced at his sister and just smiled.  
"Hmm...everything sounds good." 

"Mommy can I have the macaroni?" Hana asked seeing a picture of some on the menu. "If you eat something else with it." They needed to get her to eat other things too.

Yuui gently suggested to Hana to get some chicken nuggets with it while he himself felt like a chicken sandwich, potato wedges and a soda.

Fai ordered a steak sandwich and fries before grabbing a bottle for Date.

When they got their food, Yuui was careful to eat his sandwich.

"So I was trying to get Kuro-rin to take dad out fir a bachelor party."

"A bachelor party huh?" Yuui took a bite of his food.

"Yes, you should go too. It'll be fun." Fai smiled. Yuuko had volunteered.

"Ah, I don't know." Yuui wasn't sure.

"You don't have to, Yuuko wanted to go to a bar I think."

"Ah, well count me out then." Yuui smiled sheepishly. "I hope father would have fun though."

Fai grinned. "Help me convince Kuro-chan to go then."

"I'll do my best." Sorry, Kurogane but he rather not be the one to get drunk.

The twins plotted over lunch, enjoying themselves.

After lunch, they went to a ice cream shop.

Hana was excited as Fai tried to not let her get a huge amount.

Afterwards, they parted ways as Fai still had errands to run and Yuui's wrist was a bit painful.

He got a few kisses from his family before they headed out.

Waving with his good arm, he head back home; knowing there was a couple phone calls he had to make.

Later that evening, Watanuki managed from free time to come over.

When he got to Yuui's apartment he smiled and gave him a welcoming kiss. "how s your wrist?"

Kissing back, he shrugged. "Had better days."

"I'm sorry. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Oh no, not yet." Yuui smiled. "I just got up from a nap after making a couple calls."

"Want me to make you something?"

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm sure you're a bit tired from working." Yuui blushed.

"I don't mind really."

"Well something simple will be nice." Yuui smiled. "Like...I guess mac and cheese."  
Watanuki chuckled and nodded.

A good heap of Mac and Cheese sounded nice right about now.

Hana was rubbing off on him.

He heated up some leftover chicken since just having Mac and cheese wasn't exactly a good thing. Watanuki returned after half an hour with two plates for them.

"Thank you for the food." Yuui smiled brightly.  
"No problem." He smiled in return.

Oh the mac and cheese was /so good/. If he could, he'd marry it.

"Never had white cheddar before?" he asked smiling.

Yuui looked up before he blushed as he swallowed. "Ah, sorry. Since Hana was able to eat, she loved noodles and well...it has affected me." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

Watanuki laughed. "I see. That's pretty cute."

It wasn't cute. It made him feel like a glutton sometimes.

Watanuki smiled as he ate liking Yuui's pout.

After dinner, Yuui got a text from Kurogane saying that even though he doesn't want to, he'll participate in Ashura's bachelor party. He smirked. Hook, line and sinker.

Seems Fai managed to convince her husband one way or another.

"Hm." Satisfied, he closed his phone.

"What was that?" Watanuki asked resting beside Yuui.

"Oh nothing." Yuui smiled as he set his phone aside.

Watanuki playfully nudged him.

"Okay, okay. My sis convinced Kurogane to go to my father's bachelor party that's coming up soon."

"Oh." Watanuki blushed.

"Yeah but the good thing is I don't have to go." Yuui smiled brightly.

"Bars and strip clubs aren't your thing?"

"Bars maybe. Strip clubs..." He shivered a bit. "Ugh, I'll never understand the merits of going into one."

"Me either." he shook his head.

Yuui sighed as he laid his head on Watanuki's shoulder. "So, how are things on your end?"

"Okay. With colder weather coming on business is winding down, but it's alright."

"That's good and...you know...did.../he/ come by sometimes?" He referring to Doumeki.

"I still see him, but not as much...I've been making deliveries to the building though. Well me or one of the others."

"Ah." He relaxed at that.

"It's not so bad anymore."

"That's good." Yuui nodded; happy with that.

Watanuki chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around the other neck and nuzzled a bit against him.

Watanuki smiled wide hugging back, glad to have the blonde.

Soon he gently pushed the other onto the bed with him over it; liking the warmth.

The other man was blushing as he looked up to Yuui.

"Sorry, I'm a bit clingy right now." Yuui shrugged with a smile.

"I like it."

His smile grew softer as he nodded. "Good."

Watanuki laid under him content and grinning.

He noticed at the other's eyes were blue but realized that it was a much deeper blue then he thought, more like...deep ocean blue.

"What?"

Yuui chuckled as he leaned over and kiss once over each eye. "Just...admiring up close."

"I can see that." He laughed softly.

"Well, there's a lot to admire." Yuui huffed playfully. "Like your eyes, I can get lost in them."  
The other blushed as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, as deep as the ocean, your eyes." Yuui's own eyes softening. "I can submerge in them and not care." He chuckled.

"Now you're just embarrassing me."

"Maybe but that doesn't make what I said any less sincere~"

Watanuki pushed a hand against Yuui's face blushing.

"Hey." Yuui laughed. "Come on. I'm being honest~"

"You're embarrassing."

"Aw, Watanuki doesn't like me anymore~!" Yuui cried as he hugged Watanuki.

Watanuki patted his back. "How cruel I?"

"Very cruel!" Yuui's muffled voice was heard and the effect was ruined though but his shaking shoulders. He was trying not to laugh.

Watanuki smiled despite himself. "Uh-huh."

Eventually things died down when Yuui's wrist started complain on how much movement it was getting.

"You lay down." Watanuki pushed

"Yeah, yeah." Yuui puffed his cheeks as he was on his back this time.

Watanuki kissed him smiling.

He kissed back; using his good hand to get the other on top of him.

"Guess you're not that tired?"

"Not so much, but it's a good thing to relax anyway, right?"

"Right."

Yuui smiled softly. He noticed that on some days Watanuki would wear his glasses and some days not.  
Watanuki kissed him again.

Kissing back, he chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

~few weeks later~

Things were starting to get a little odd. Yuuko had invited Watanuki to teach the cooks at the office how to prepare more Japanese foods and as such he had more contact with Doumeki. what was strange was that while still annoyed at the other man Watanuki seemed to not mind him so much now.

Yuui was okay with Watanuki being all this and that while being away, as long as he wasn't getting into trouble with that Doumeki then everything was fine. Since then, he was seeing a bit of that Syaoron guy who decided to come as a customer at the cafe which was weird since that guys seems to be going in and out like a light.

It had only been the fourth or fifth time he had seen the man, he seemed to vanish into thin air for months at a time, but he was polite enough and Yuui never really missed him.

Though, he'd be lying as to say that he /didn't/ want to know more of the younger man. But he rather not butt in into anyone's business.

In any case it was nice to see him around. Fai stopped by occasionally coming by with binders full of wedding plans and menus as they tried to figure out what to do for their father. He wanted something small, but that didn't mean it couldn't be beautiful.

He still couldn't believe that his father was getting married to Taichirou but who wouldn't see that coming. Plus with Date being now a couple or so months old, he didn't mind babysitting while his sis and Kurogane go out sometimes.

The boy was able to be sat up now and wasn't up at all hours of the night, at least not as often. His unusual hair was growing too, curling around chubby cheeks.

Yuui still think it's weird for a child to have /natural/ white highlights on his black hair. Either it's genes or Kurogane's ancestor got struck by lightning that it followed, but he looked cute when Fai dressed him in a panda hoodie, so he didn't really think too hard on it.

"Such a cutie panda~" Yuui cooed as he held him in his arms.

"Aahhh!" Date cooed excitedly waving his arms around.

Yuui laughed softly as he nuzzled against the infant. "Oh you're so cute I can just eat you up, yes I would~"

The baby gave a wide toothless smile laughing in delight as he wriggled in his uncle's grip..

"Cute, cute, cute~!" Yuui laughed; knowing in the years to come, Date won't find it so.  
burbling the baby chewed on his fingers, drooling.

"Cute." Yuui kissed the top of Date's head.

Date cooed.

Yuui's eyes went a bit softer as he continued to coo and nuzzle the infant. He wished he can have children of his own.

Date curled his finger against the fabric of Yuui's shirt as he was hugged, enjoying time with his uncle. 

Maybe someday Watanuki would be up for having kids, he did like Hana and Date.

Hana was in daycare and the parents are off working so it was just him, Date and the park

He'd gotten a text earlier from Taichirou, thanking him for the help he and Fai were doing as he was out buying wedding bands with Ashura.

"Ooh~" Yuui then ruffled the top of Date's head that was covered with the panda hood. "Did you see that? Grandpa Ashura's getting married and will be wearing rings~" He then smiled. "Someday you'll be doing that too."

Date grunted pouting up at his uncle for messing up his hair.

"Don't give me that look, your hair's fine." Yuui pouted in return.

Date patted his mouth.

Yuui chuckled as he watched the other toddlers playing at the playground.

In just a few years Date would be running around too.

Not that it's any different, he can see those tiny legs moving already.

Date watched in interest, wanting to play too.

Yuui reached into the bag and got out a toy for Date to play with.

Grabbing at the small stuffed dragon he began chewing on a wing.

"Yeah, you just like chewing, huh?" Yuui chuckled.

Date smiled around the toy.

Not noticing a familiar brunette nearby, he chuckled as he watched the infant chew away at his toy. "You have a kid?" Syaoron asked as he came over.

Yuui looked up and saw him. "Eh? Ah, no um...!" He blushed. "N-No, it's my sis's child. I'm watching him for the day."

"Ah, he's pretty cute."

"Yes, he is~" He nuzzled the infant.

Syaoron grinned. "Guess you're just taking him out for some fresh air."

"Of course, an infant needs some fresh air every now and again." He moved over a bit so Syaoron can sit next to him on the bench.

"That's true. You're pretty good with kids."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." He chuckled.

"He's not crying."

"Well...yeah." Yuui shrugged. "Anyone can make a infant not cry."

"Not true." he chuckled.

He liked the way the other chuckled as he adjusted Date carefully on his lap.

They chatted fir a bit before the brunette had to leave. Yuui found the other's presence quite...relaxing. More so then Watanuki and that's saying something.

He felt a little guilt at that, but he couldn't help himself. He left the park later heading to his father's house since Fai was still gone.

Date was resting a bit against his arms so he was very quiet upon entering the place.

He still had his own key after not having lived in his old home for years. Ashura always kept their home clean, but now he had Hana's toys in piles in the living room and her drawings in the kitchen.

Yuui saw the crib in the living room and with the dragon toy, he placed the infant in it and put a blanket over him to keep him nice and warm as he got comfortable himself.

Date cooed and patted his toy still wide awake.

The cute infant needed to nap anyway so it was a start.

He relaxed and turned on the TV. He was sort of glad not much had changed in his old home. Ashura had even kept his and Fai's rooms as they were too.

Though in a way can a bit scary since as a teenager, he had a journal that had his most inner thoughts and that got lost when he first moved out. God forbid if his father found it.

Oh god...he probably did or worse /Fai/ did.

Yuui paled as he decided now was a very good time to start looking for it again.  
Heading upstairs he went to his old room.

When he opened the door, he was hit by the blue paint of his room. He forego his father's door because he rather not know anymore.

He bed was still perfectly made, what awards he'd won in school hanging on the walls or on the dresser. His closet was just used for storage at this point.

Closet...maybe it could be in there...

He opened it to find several cardboard boxes stacked inside. Seemed he had a lot to look through.  
He sighed as he went to box one.

He found random papers. Tests he'd gotten good grades on, report cards, notebooks and the like. The second box had some books and knick knacks his father had bubble wrapped and put away. It went on and on until he went through them all.

It was nice and all but he never care about any of that. It wasn't until the fifth box that something clicked. Wait...he suddenly remembered. "....My journal..." He turned his head and looked at the bed, crawling over it, he moved his head under the bed and smiled. "I knew it!" He taped his journal on the frame of the bed.

Look at how clever he was. He'd forgotten when he was packing last, he'd hidden it since Fai usually ended up finding it.

Oh yeah, it wasn't his father that he was worried about getting the journal. He felt a flutter in his chest as he got the journal and held it tight to his chest.

He was definitely taking this home with him. Yuui quickly cleaned up and went downstairs. Date shouldn't be left alone. The blonde found the baby looking rather sleepy as he cuddled his toe.  
Yuui cooed before going to the couch. Curious, he decided to see what he wrote on this thing.

He skimmed through the journal seeing where he'd written about school and having a crush here and there. How Fai had embarrassed him or how she'd given him a set of pots and pans he had wanted for Christmas.

Wow, he was...just a normal guy huh? Come to think of it, the secrets he wrote down seem pretty normal too. Even the crushes he had didn't amount to much.

He went further seeing the dreams he had written down and how strange some of them were  
Astronaut, new reporter, a rock. Wow, he had a weird thought process.

It was kind of funny now that he was older.

"Oh wait, the rock one was when I was in my moody phase." Yuui then recalled as he chuckled.

There were a few where he'd had dreams about certain boys in his class, but even that wasn't too bad. He hadn't been graphic, but he found that the certain boys he had dreams about, he described as brunette this or dark brown that. Wow, he must like brunettes.

Guess he had a type back then. It made him laugh as he flipped through the pages. Not one page was left blank as he got to the end. Man, he must have had free time.

Tucking it away for now he sighed smiling. All of this made him a little homesick. It also made him feel a bit old.

Well he wasn't as young as he used to be, but he still had plenty to do.

Tucking his journal into his bag, he decided to take a nap since according to Date is looking like a good option right now.

When he woke up hours later it was from Taichirou gently shaking his shoulder.

"Mm.....?" Yuui slowly opened his eyes.

"Ashura said to wake you. We brought dinner." He grinned before standing upright.

"Ah, dinner?" Yuui yawned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes; making him seem younger then he was.

Taichirou smiled warmly. "Yes, we came home a couple hours ago and ordered out."

Yuui smiled but noticed that the crib was empty.

"Ashura has him in the kitchen." The older man said.

"Ah...oh." Yuui smiled. "That's good." He did freak out internally for a bit.

"Come on, you must be hungry." He patted Yuui's shoulder leading the way. Taichirou kissed Ashura's cheek when he entered the kitchen, the other man holding Date against his chest.

Oh god, his father looked so...fatherly with Date in his arms. So cute. "Evening, father." Yuui waved a bit as he entered the kitchen.

"Finally wake up?" He smiled gently. "how is your wrist?" he asked nearly every time they talked.

"Yes and it's fine for the time being." It was faintly bruised but it was fine.

"good. Now go sit." he nodded towards the table, boxes of food already set out.

"Thank you." He doesn't eat with the couple often so it was a bit awkward.

Ashura coddled his grandson as he sat at the table Taichirou chatting with Yuui.

It was lovely to be in a family atmosphere once again even though Date isn't Yuui's child and the /parents/ are both guys but who cares?

"So cute." Ashura beamed before looking to his son. "Maybe one day Date will have cousins"

Yuui blushed but smiled.

"Don't tease him, he'll have kids if he wants then and when he does." Taichirou smiled as he grabbed an eggroll. "He just wants more babies to coddle."

"Hey, I'm just weak when it came to children." Yuui pouted.

"You're still young Yuui. You have a long time still to have kids."

"Yeah, I know." Yuui smiled as he grabbed an eggroll.

"How are things going with you and Watanuki?"

"Oh things are going good. He's busy as ever but we managed." He smiled brightly.

"That's good, Kurogane mentioned he was working some at the office on his downtime."

Yuui wondered if his father and Taichirou knew what Kurogane did with the board of members that one time.

He wanted to ask and well he could be vague about it just in case.

"Well, at least there's not much trouble with the board of members anymore." He idly stated as he continued eating.

"What happened this time?" Taichirou asked, they both knew how they didn't care for Fai.

He didn't want to say it directly in front of Date so he nodded. "Ah, well this happened a long while ago and...well sister still doesn't know about it....I think."

"Kurogane told you about it?"

"More or less."

"Such terrible old men..." Ashura frowned deeply. "Except that one man...we met him at the wedding, remember?" Taichirou added.

"yeah, he's a old family friend to Kurogane." Yuui nodded with a warm smile.

"Him I like. The others can just jump off a roof." Ashura huffed, upset about any negative accusations about his children.

Well one almost did, Yuui almost said but bit that back as he chuckled.

"Well we won't have to see any of them anytime soon." Taichirou grinned.

Yuui just grinned wider at that.


	20. Chapter 20

\--Couple weeks later--

Syaoron...proved to be better company then he thought. When Watanuki was too busy, the brunette would be there, as if my magic.

It was lonesome without the other, but Syaoron helped and as it turned out, Syaoron was great with kids. Date was very grabby at the other's shirt that one afternoon.

It was cute watching the baby coo and go on with the brunette.

Yuui find it adorable as he and Syaoron were at the park.

"He's really friendly. I didn't think kids liked me." Syaoron noted careful with Date.

"Really? I think kids would love you. Date certainly does." Yuui smiled.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

Yuui ruffled Date's hair as he looked at the brunette. "I'm sure of it."

Syaoron smiled as he held the baby, trying to keep him still.

"Don't worry, hopefully in a couple years Date won't be so energetic."

"Uh...maybe when hes gron."

".....Ah." Yuui didn't consider that as he chuckled.

After awhile he handed the baby back. "Sorry, but I have to get going. I'll see you around."

Holding Date in his arms, he nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

Syaoron waved before leaving the park.

Waving back, he chuckled. "Syaoron's a good guy, isn't he Date?"

Looking up at his uncle Date cooed and clapped his hands together. Yuui laughed as he gathered his things and with Date left the playground.

 

\--A few weeks later--

The wedding of his father and boyfriend was fast approching. He was excited for it.  
Ashura was anxious as everything was being prepared. Fai's home had turned into an art studio over night and Tomoyo worked on making garland and other decorations. Hana loved it.

Soon Yuui and Fai's father will be a married man once again and this time a happier man.

It had everyone excited for the big day, though they had to ban Yuuko on buying a small liquor store worth of drinks.

They had to remind her that /children/ were attending the wedding so moderation. In any case he had a menu planned out and everything on his end was ready. He just had to help everything else. Which reminding him that the bachelor party was coming up too.

He knew that he wasn't going to the bachelor party as an exchange for convincing Kurogane to go, he didn't need to, he wondered where he was going to go for the night.

He knew that Kurogane, his father, Taichirou, and a few others were off together tonight with Ashura and god knows when they'd come back, but here he was pretty much the only guy not going in their small family.

He sighed; knowing everyone was busy too. Maybe he'll just go home and sleep.

"Yuui~" Fai called after him cooing and sounding far too nice

"....." He wasn't sure if he should go after that voice or not.

"I know you can hear me."

"Coming." No he wasn't.

"Don't make me get up!" Fai whined.

Sighing, he went.

Fai sat in the middle of the living room working on a arrangements of origami flowers. Tomoyo had helped her all afternoon, but had left to go home and rest. She was putting the last few together.

Yuui entered the living room with a tired smile. "Hey sis."

"Hello." She smiled up at him. "What do you think? We have lanterns and pom-poms to do next."  
"Looks amazing." Yuui walked further into the room.

Fai laughed. "Luckily we managed to keep the living room clean." There were several dozen flowers layign in a box, carefully kept from not crushing each other. "Are you going home?"

"More or less unless you still need me." Yuui smiled.

"Hmm...you know I don't mind you staying, but I think you should go out with Taichirou."

"Nah, if my sis wants company then I'll stay." Yuui smiled as he sat next to her.

"Dad's probably ready to have a heart attack." She grinned. "Though I feel bad, Taichirou said he didn't want anything, but I still feel like he should have some fun."

Yuui looked down a bit. That's true.

"We should at least take him out to dinner."

"....." Well, they should. Yuui got out his cell phone and searched for the man's number.

"Maybe just go out for dinner?" Fai asked as she sent a text to Yuuko inviting the woman.

"Yeah, dinner." He started texting.

Fai sprang up to put on something, having worn sweats and one of Kurogane's shrunken t-shirts. "You need to change clothes? You still have some here."

"Yeah, just a bit." Yuui was all excited to go and it wasn't even the beginning yet.

Fai smiled. "Alright, I'll go throw on something." thankfully Tsumebe was watching the kids, since she had to work on the wedding. When Fai emerged twenty minutes later she sported a long sleeved black dress made of sheer tight fitting fabric. There were elaborate golden circle borders around the waist, neck and ends of the sleeves that ended at her wrist. She had a pair of gold shoes in one hand as she put in earrings.

Yuui thankfully had a nicer button up shirt and dark pants and a jacket that he kept in the house just because. He had to redo his hair though.

Fai handed him a brush smiling. "handsome as always~"

"Thanks." Yuui smiled as he took the brush.

Leaning against the wall she managed to slip her shoes on, tying the straps along her calves.

He brushed his hair as he got his hair tie and tied up his hair.

"Dashing~" Fai grinned as she saw her brother. "We should go pick him up."

He nodded as he fixed his tie. "Right." He saw his sister. "And you're beautiful as ever."

"Not too revealing?" It's a little short. Fai still felt self conscious having not lost all her baby weight yet.

"Not at all. I say that you're pretty just as is." Yuui knew that his sister wasn't feeling her best body-wise.

"Thanks." She smoothed out her dress and sighed. "Okay lets go get him."

"Got it." Yuui nodded. As the pair left the house.

Taking Fai's car they drove across town, she just hoped Yuuko would be able to go to. Yuui was surprised how willing he was to go out when he was just tired not even ten minutes ago.

When they arrived to Taichirou's place, they parked in his driveway. there was a sold sign sticking out of the yard since he would have no need for his home once married.

Yuui felt a bit small compared to his own place since Tai's place was very...classy. He whipped out his cell phone and texted Tai; telling him that they were outside his house.

Fai went up to knock smiling deviously as she sent a message to her husband.

Yuui yawned as the door soon opened. Either they waited too long or he needed to drink more caffeine.

When the door opened Fai was being. "Go get some clothes on, we're going out to dinner."

Yuui waved at the man. "You heard her, we're going to have fun tonight."

Taichirou gave them a surprised look before he shook his head and said he'd be ten minutes.

Nodding, Yuui rubbed his eyes. He reached into his pocket and noticed that he still had a leftover pill in there. Ah, it has been a while since he taken them. He'd been so happy that they forgot all about it. He swallowed it quickly just for a pick-me-up.

When Taichirou emerged he was wearing a more less stuffy looking suit than he normally did.

"Ready?" Yuui smiled as he got a good look at the man. Well, he's handsome.

"The two of you don't have to take me to dinner." he said sitting up front. "Nonsense~ you're a bachelor too so you get a party." Fai corrected.

Yuui nodded. "Yes and it'd be a she if you didn't get to have a bit of fun." He smiled.

"Exactly. Now..." she looked at her phone. "We're heading to Six Stars."

"Ah." Yuui nodded as he back out of the driveway.

Six Stars was a four star restaurant downtown which Yuuko had recommended. Fai had heard of it before, but had never been.

Yuui was okay with whatever place they were going but wow, it was grand.

When they walked in it seemed Yuuko was a regular customer enough to where she had her own table reserved for her. The inside was sleek and modern with a light installation above that reminded Fai of stars. A long bar was set in the back of the restaurant against a crimson wall, the table black with delicate engravings on them. It was all very beautiful.

Yuui looked at himself and behind him, his sister and soon to be father-in-law. He felt underdressed.

Fai was helped into a chair by a waiter, the blonde smiling and thanking hiim. "I can see why Yuuko likes this place so much."

Yuui can see why too.

"I think this might be a little too nice." Taichirou smiled sheepishly, not used to somethign like this.

"No kidding." Yuui patted the man's shoulder; trying to make the other relax a bit.

"It's a big thing to celebrate, so we'll go to a really nice place." Fai explained, the waiter giving them a few minutes to order.

"I know that." Yuui chuckled. "And I'm sure we're all going to have a great time tonight."

His sister agreed. Looking over the menu Fai looked up when she heard a woman laughing loudly. She spotted Yuuko, since it was hard to miss the tall woman even when she was in a crowd, approaching them. "Hello dears~ My all of you look good enough to eat tonight."

"Evening Yuuko." Yuui stood up and hugged the woman; ignoring the 'eating' comment as he smiled.

She kissed his cheek happy to see him. "Congratulations to the soon to be not bachelor as well."   
Taichirou simply smiled and tried not to blush.

He can feel the pill taking effect and he's more awake then ever. Yuui smiled as he sat back down next to Tai.

Taking a seat Yuuko ordered a bottle of chpagne to celebrate while they ordered their meals. The food there was amazing. Absolutely amazing.

Fai would have to force Kurogane here sometime as she enjoyed her steak. She could see her brother practically falling in love with his own meal.

Yes, he'll marry his meal if he had to.

Taichirou enjoyed his lb while Yuuko dined on some sort of exotic fish Fai had never heard of.

During that, they were drinking that champagne which in Yuui's opinion was...actually pretty good. He was beginning to get a little buzzed and after they had finished even Fai was starting to feel it. "Now, we'll all hop into my car and we'll go out to another favorite place of mine." Yuuko insisted.

Yuui thought that the champagne was his limit as he drank some water to flush it out a bit.

Yuuko paid for their meals, saying it was a small gift to the bachelor. She winked before kissing who they assumed was the manager, a tall beautifully dark skinned woman with short hair, on the cheek and leaving. Outside a black town car pulled up and Yuuko turned to smile. "Come on, we don't have all night."

Yuui smiled; feeling a bit better as he and the rest hopped into the car.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuuko sat in the back with them joking with Taichirou. "I wonder how the other bachelor is doing? Have any of you heard anything?"

Yuui checked his phone and didn't see any texts. "Nope, not from my end."

"Kuro-sama has sent any word yet. They must be having fun." Fai grinned as they headed several blocks down to a street lined with nightclubs.

Yuui paled a bit. Oh boy, nightclubs. He wasn't great with those kinds of places.

"I think a more casual setting would be more appropriate. Don't want to get anyone into trouble now." Yuuko gave a cheeky smile as the car came to a stop.

Yuui got out first and helped his sister out of the car next and then Yuuko; being the gentleman he was.

He received a kiss from both of them for his effort. "I think some nice music is in order so we can relax and digest." Yuuko smirked as she eyed each neon sign flashing at them.

Yuui rubbed his arm; not minding where they go as long as he doesn't get drunk by the end of the night.

They went into a smaller club, a live band playing in the back. It was terribly crowded, most people were sitting at tables while those dancing where in front of the band.

With his sister by his side, he supposed that this club wasn't so bad if not for the crowdedness.  
Fai had hooked her arm with his admiring the place. "Oooh I may have to dance some." She said before she began humming to the song.

"It is a very nice place." He agreed as he smiled and watched his sister humming to the song.

Sitting at a table Yuuko took it easy this time not ordering anything too strong for them. Taichirou was happy, glad to be spending his time with family as it eased his nerves.

Yuui even danced with his sister for a few songs that were played. It was rather nice for a while. Nearby Yuuko had managed to get Taochirou to share a dance as well. Before the third song started up he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Yuui turned around to see who it was.

It was another man smiling warmly at the siblings. "Sorry, but could I cut in? I know it's rather odd, but your sister is a wonderful dancer."

Yuui looked at his sister. "Well if she's alright with it."

"It's okay, you can go rest." Fai said, she was sociable enough to where she didn't mind dancing with others.

Yuui nodded as he backed off to let his sister continue dancing with another person as he went to the table to cool off his feet.

Back at their table he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket

Blinking, he reached into hs pocket and took it out to see who it was.

It was from Kurogane's father. 'How is everyone? Kurogane said a few of you were going out? Yuuko won't answer her phone.'

Yuui chuckled.

'Everyone is fine. We're in a small club and we're having fun. Tai's having a good time, sister's dancing and I don't know where Yuuko went but I'm sure she's okay.'

It was then he heard Yuuko teasing Taichirou as she was curled up beside him before moving again. He blinked before adding something in another text. 'Never mind. I found her, she's with Taichirou.'

It took several seconds before he got a reply. 'Did you invite Tomoyo or someone then?'

'Tomoyo had to go home and rest so sadly she's not with us. It's only me, Fai, Yuuko and Taichirou. It was a spur of the moment kind of planning anyway.'

'I see. Then who is Fai dancing with?' He asked a few minutes later. 'Also your father is enjoying himself.'

'That's good and sister is dancing with another guy. My feet just got too tired from dancing so much.' He trusted his sister.

'We should all meet up later. I hear there's a bar that has some pretty good card tables. :D ' If anything he could just imagine the lot of them gambling on top of whatever else they had been doing tonight.

'Ooh? Well give us the name and I'll let Yuuko know.' Yuui wasn't going to think about how practically all of those men might be gambling anyway.

'Ruby Moon' was his reply. In the corner of his eye he noticed Fai still dancing.

Well, his sister loved to dance as he nodded at the name.

When Yuuko and Taichirou returned he explained to them about the others plans and both agreed it would be fun.

Smiling, he saw his sister looking this way and waved at her, wanting her to come over.

Fai turned to her dancing partner excusing herself, but not before the stranger lingered a little too long while holding her. When she left and returned to her brother she smiled.

"The boys are at this place called the Red Moon and asked us if we want to join them later." Yuui explained with a smile as he made sure that dance partner that his sister had didn't do anything harmful.

"Sounds good. Are we going there now?"

"If we're all ready to go then sure."

Fai nodded and together the four of them left to meet up with everyone else.

They made it to the Red moon and frankly, Yuui wasn't sure what to think of the place.

Inside everything was red. Red carpet, red walls. There was another bar and people drinking. A few dancing in front of a jazz band playing in the corner.

"...Wow, it's so...red." Yuui supplied helpfully as the group walked in.

"Well it is /Ruby/ Moon." Fai teased. There was a woman dressed in a simple uniform smiling brightly. 

"Here to play or relax and enjoy the music?" She asked politely.

"Play of course~" Yuuko smiled, hand on her hip. 

"Right this way, all games are held in the back section of Ruby Moon." She smiled leading them through double doors. There were several tables set up. Blackjack, roulette, they could even see some slot machines against the far wall.

"Ooh~" Yuui looked around; thinking of Vegas and all. Man the city he's living just has everything, doesn't it?

Yuuko beamed, looking like a kid in a candy store as she moved to the nearest craps table and set down a few bills.

Yuui tried to see if the men of their group is near them.

It would be hard to miss since they were all practically giants. He then saw in the corner of the room a familiar group of guys were playing cards. Ashura had a stack of chips by his side as Kurogane's father peered down at the table over his shoulder.

Yuui walked over and looked around them; wondering who was winning.

Toshishiro noticed him first and waved. "Finally found us. Your father has remarkable luck." "Yeah, he's already cleaned most of us out." Kurogane's father remarked smiling wide.

"Hey fellas." Yuui smiled as he stood and not being annoying to them. "Looks like though you all are having fun."

"Yeah, we've been all over. Art gallery, then we went to a few bars...uh..." He paused trying to remember. "Pizza and there was that group of women trying to invite us to their hotel room." Toshihiro added.

"Sounds like you all had a wonderful time." Yuui looked at Kurogane who was staring at his cards.

Ashura nodded smiling as the dealer as to show their hands. He had a pair of kings, jack high.

Everyone at the table groaned as Yuui covered a smile.

The dealer moved a hand to Ashura declaring him the winner, moving his winning over to him. "How have you been Yuui?" His father asked smiling still as he stacked his chips.

"I've been great." Yuui stood next to his father. "Went out to dinner with sis and friends and went to a club to dance."

"Dancing?" He looked up finding it hard to believe.

"....Yeah." Yuui raised an eyebrow. "With sis."

"I thought you didn't like dancing? Though, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

"I do like dancing, once in a while." Yuui pouted.

Ashura chuckled before getting up, taking his winnings. "Thank you for taking Taichirou out."

"It's no problem." Yuui smiled.

"Kuro-rin~!" Fai cried out finally coming over, she hugged her husband from behind, kissing his cheek.

Kurogane was so used to the tackle that he placed his hands over his wife's and kissed her back. "I see you're having a good time."

"Yep~" she chirped. "Are you winning?"

"No one but father is." Yuui said as he walked by.

"Aww, that's why you look grumpy." She smiled playing idly with his tie. "Want to go dance instead?"

"....Alright." Anything instead of losing another round of cards. Plus, he wanted to be with his wife.

"Really?" Fai said moving off Kurogane. He usually didn't dance unless it was something important. "Go have fun kids, I'll try and win back my mortgage." Toriho joked as he took his son's chair.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, trying not to smile as he gently took his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor.

The couple left, gaining a few looks from others in the room before everyone went back to their games.

Yuui was being a bit of a wallflower; not used to being in...he supposed a casino.

"Come on Yuui, let's get something to drink. It's a little stuffy in here."

He looked at his father and nodded. "Sure." He shrugged.

Ashura smiled at his son, heading to a bar and getting a club soda.

Yuui got a ginger ale as he sat next to his father.

"I'm a little surprised...I didn't think I would have this much fun."

"Well tonight is one of those nights." Yuui shrugged as he took a sip.

"And you?" He asked.

"This is a good night for me." He smiled.

Ashura patted his shoulder glad for it. "Now since I'm so lucky tonight, how about we make enough money to pay for the wedding?"

Yuui grinned. Yep, tonight was going to become even better.

Meanwhile Fai was pressed against Kurogane enjoying slow dancing with her husband.

Kurogane had his hand on the small of her back and another holding her hand. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved slow dancing.

"So have you enjoyed yourself? I know you didn't want to go."

"I actually did enjoy myself." Kurogane nodded.

Smiling she looked up at him. "Well, I didn't have to bail anyone out and everything seems to be okay. Guess it wasn't too wild either?"

Kurogane had to think about it for a second before shaking his head. "Not too wild." He supposed.

Fai laughed. "We didn't either. though I will say we're going to have to go to Six Stars sometime and there was this nice bar with dancing."

"I heard from my father who texted Yuui about it, yeah." He sighed. "But yeah, sometime soon maybe." He supposed; never hurt to treat his wife for a night.

"He did?"

"Apparently you weren't near him when it happened." Kurogane pointed out. He was told that his wife was dancing with some stranger but he wasn't going to fret on something dumb as dancing.

Fai gave him an odd look. "Okay?"

"Whatever, we're here now." He shook his head.

"Yes we are." She leaned up kissing him. "And when we get home it'll just be the two of us,"

"Yeah." Kurogane kissed the top of her head. He looked up and gave the surrounding men a glare.

Fai laughed at the affection, not paying any attention to the men who had been ogling her.

The night ended on a high note. The Suwa couple were closer then ever and Ashura left the casino a richer man.

Everyone made it home, Yuuko dropping them off along her way home.

Yuui yawned as he unlocked his door. "Man, what a night."

He was a little buzzed and aching in a good way. He'd made some money himself, pocket fuller than when he'd left.

Yeah, he had some of his father's luck too. He crashed on the couch; too tired to walk all the way to the bedroom.

Yuui feel asleep managing to at least kick off his shoes.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, he was still a bit dead to the world; snoozing away.

He didn't wake up until he heard his phone ringing. Yuui groaned as he blindly reached out to get his phone...wherever it was. Eventually he found it under the coffee table. Seeing it was Fai, he groaned.

He answered it with his pre-coffee voice. "What?"

"Afternoon. Not feeling good?"

"I went to sleep on my couch." Yuui murmured.

"Not good. Want to come over for lunch? Tsumebe's bringing the kids over later too."

"....If I'm not there in an hour then no." Yuui proposed. He cdan't promise anything he can't keep but he'll try.

"I'm making sandwiches and tea. Just come on in, I'll have the door unlocked."

Yuui nodded. "Hm. I'll try to be there then."

"See you then. Bye." Fai hung up after.

Yuui dropped his phone as he groaned. He was pretty sure his back was a bit messed up.

He needed to go to a doctor sometime.

Sighing, he got up; knowing his sister wanted him there anyway.

Throwing on a sweater and jeans Yuui left his apartment figuring it was better than being anymore lazy today. Driving up to her house he let himself in, hearing the sound of Fai's voice from the kitchen. "Kuro-rin~" She whined trying to fill the sink with water to let the dishes soak. She had already made lunch, sandwiches sitting on a platter on the table, but Kurogane had snuck up behind her being affectionate.

Yeah, that's what he needed to hear as he walked to the kitchen and saw Kurogane kissing the back of Fai's neck as he held her gently from behind.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to go to the living room and chill there for a bit. He could interupt but hell, that's going to help no one.

"Sensitive..." Fai hissed though luckily it was barely audible from the living room.

"I know." Kurogane kissed that spot on the back of her neck.

"It's your son's fault." She blushed. date was beginning to teeth or at least she thought he was since he liked to bite when he ate now.

Kurogane held back a grin as he kissed her neck a few more times before nuzzling against her.

Fai turned off the water, sink full of hot water and soap. She grinned feeling hands running up her torso. 

"I think you like that a little too much."

"I won't deny that." Kurogane grinned then. He just loved her a lot.

"Like father, like son I guess." She joked, neck craned to the side to let him kiss her.

He gently cupped her chin as he pulled her into a gentle kiss; letting his lips linger on hers.

Fai smiled a few inches away from Kurogane after their kiss broke. "So sweet, you must have had a good time last night."

"With you, every night is a good night." Kurogane admitted. The moment he decided to spend time with her from the beginning, he knew she was the one. Sometimes the heart just wins.

"Kuro-san keeps that up and we'll have another baby on the way."

He chuckled as he gave his beloved wife another kiss.

Fai lingered on the kiss for a moment before she sighed wishing to continue. "Guess you should go get Hana up? Yuui should be here for lunch soon."

"Yeah." Kurogane gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

She watched him, happy, before dumping dishes into the sink and moving to grab some drinks for everyone. Finishing she left to go out into the living to pick up some things, but when she saw Yuui she yelped, startled.

Yuui was lightly resting so when he heard his sister yelping, he was startled awake as he moved his head. "Huh, what, eh!?" He blinked before rubbing his eyes. "What's happening?"

Fai clutched at her chest shocked.

Yuui yawned. "Sis, is something wrong?"

"You scared me, when did you come in?"

"Sorry." Yuui swayed a bit as he stood up. "Not long."

Fai looked at him worried. "tired?"

"A bit." Yuui waved it off with another yawn. He forgot to take another pill this morning.

"Come and sit and eat." She grabbedhis hand leading him.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot." Yuui chuckled.

"You sure you're okay?"

He nodded; not wanting his sister to be so worried for him. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She kissed his cheek before he sat down. "just grab a plate and dig in."

"Thanks." Yuui smiled as he got a plate and started picking what he can eat.

Fai smiled sitting beside him. "Uncle Yuui's here?" Hana asked still tired.

Kurogane was slightly helping her up as she was rubbing her eyes. 

Yuui cooed a bit as he stood up and hugged her. "Yep, uncle Yuui's here~"

Hana smiled hugging him.

He got her on his lap as he nuzzled against her. "Tired, my darling~?" He smiled softly.

She hummed and sighed against his chest.

"That's okay." Yuui gently ruffled her hair as he relaxed into his chair.

"Hana, you need to eat something, don't want your tummy growling at you." Fai smiled. "Like daddy..." 

She mumbled and yawned.

"Hey." Kurogane sighed; feeling the two women ganging up on him.

"I got a couple sandwiches on my plate, we can share." Yuui smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She stared picking up one and trying it out.

Yuui chuckled as he got a bite as well.

-A couple hours later--

Hana and Yuui ended up sleeping the day away again as he was curled up beside her on her bed. It was a bit small.

He had to curl up on the bed to keep his legs from hanging off it, but Hana had wanted to nap with him and Fai hadn't minded.

"Well, sleeping is a good thing." Kurogane whispered as he closed the door to the girl's bedroom.

"It is. They both needed it." Fai grinned standing in the hallway.

More so Yuui though as Kurogane looked at the door with a pointed expression.

"I know. Come on Kuro-rin, want to go to bed too?"

Kurogane moved his eyes to his wife and his eyes softened. "Sure." Dumb nicknames though.

Fai gave him a playful look leading the way.

He blinked before he followed.

"Since everyone's asleep I thought we might indulge ourselves a little."

Kurogane closed the door behind him. "Oh?" He held back a grin.

"And you don't? You were trying your best to feel me up before."

"Well I won't deny that." When the wife's back was facing him, he walked up and hugged her from behind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp

Smiling she covered his hands with her own. "Good"

He hummed as he began kissing her neck up and down gently.

" Care to help me with my clothes?"

"Of course." And he did so slowly and sensually as he planned to make the most of it.

Fai hummed when she felt his fingers pull at the hem of her shorts. She's still been in an old tshirt and shorts that morning, no need to put on anything nice when she had planned to stay home.

He kissed her neck then her shoulders as he pulled off her shirt slowly. And on her back as he gently pulled down her shorts.

Left in her underwear she shivered feeling a little chilly.

He ran his warm hands all over the exposed skin; feeling her shiver.

"Your turn." She smiled up at him, growing warm already.

Kurogane grinned as his wife turned around and he started taking off his shirt.

Fai helped with his pants.

Soon the two were on the bed; sitting up as they kissed. Fai cupped Kurogane's face kissing him deeply, heat rising to her cheeks.

He had his hands on her hips as he continued to kiss her. Yeah, he was a bit of an animal but he was gentleman too.

Moaning against his lips Fai moved her hands down, sliding fingers over Kurogane's chest.

He hummed into the kiss. Yes, their alone time mostly went like this.

Teasingly, Fai pinched a nipple, lips curving into a devious smirk.

Kurogane's back did a shiver when she did that. He nibbled her lower lip in retaliation.

Playful now Fai moved her other hand to cup Kurogane's member, kneading gently.

He moved his hands down and groped her rear; moaning softly.

Slipping her hand into his boxers she broke their kiss, smiling wider. "Like that?" she wrapped her long fingers around his shaft stroking slowly.

"Oh hell yeah." He moved his head down to suck and nibble her neck.

Laughing Fai tilting her head, letting Kurogane kiss her. "Help me with the rest of my clothes." She knew good and well Kurogane had a decent list of kinks and things that he loved to do and undressing her was one of them and she didn't mind the help.

He moved his hands and pretended to have trouble undoing her bra. By now Kurogane knew his way around a bra but he liked to tease a bit.

"Much better." Fai smiled and kissed him in thanks.

The bra fell onto the bed as he pulled her onto his lap and had their bodies pressed together for a bit.  
Rolling her hips Fai wrapped her arms around her husband.

He moved his hips a bit; he made sure his hard on was rubbing against between her legs.

Whimpering, Fai ran a hand through Kurogane's hair, pressing down against him.

He can feel a bit of wetness as he threaded his fingers through those light golden locks.

"K-Kuro-san." Fai bit her lip, skin flushed.

"Mm..." Kurogane then laid his wife down gently as he started kissing down her chest.

Fai tried to calm down as she felt Kurogane kiss between her breasts. They were still sensitive from having Date, but it felt good with Kurogane touching her.

He knew that he can't go too rough on her but he wanted to show her a good time.  
they'd had sex since she'd given birth. Once or twice, since they were usually too busy or too tired to try. Fai could feel pleasure swirling in her gut, toes curling against the sheets as she waited.

He kissed down to her stomach as he gently pulled down her under wear.

Lifting her hips off the bed Fai moaned softly as the soft cotton was pulled down her thighs.

With the underwear off, he got between her legs and started kissing her inner thighs.

Fai blushed spreading her legs. "Nnnn..." She looked down at Kurogane watching him.

He then stuck out his tongue and got a taste of her.

Fai gasped, head falling back onto the bed as she felt Kurogane's tongue inside her. "O-oohhh." She tried to keep her voice down.

He moved his tongue around; his tip flicking the clit for a few seconds as he rubbed the other's thighs sensually.

"Fuck." Fai writhed under him her hand moving to grab at his hair.

He had one eye open and looking up at her; taking in her expressions.

"Please." She whimpered as she tried to not move her hips. Kurogane was a terrible tease.

He eased up on the tongue but only to slowly pressed a finger inside of her.

Fai jerked as his fingers slid smoothly into her. "Such thick fingers..." She hummed, reminded of when they had been dating and they had first started sleeping together.

 

Kurogane grinned a bit as he added another finger as he moved up and started kissing her breasts.

Fai gasped, body tightening around Kurogane's fingers.

He grinned at the reaction.

"Tease." He always liked to take things slow or at least he usually did and it drove Fai up the wall sometimes.

"Hm." Kurogane let it continue for a few more seconds before pulling those fingers out; taking off his boxers in the process.

Fai watched, blue eyes drinking in the sight of Kurogane naked. He'd been athletic in college and still worked out when he could and it showed with all that sinewy muscle.

However, that meant having some enemies on the side as his physique was a double edge sword. 

Getting a condom, Kurogane wasted no time getting it out of the plastic packet.

Sitting up she helped roll it on kissing Kurogane sweetly. He kissed back as he felt his member now wrapped with the condom. Gently pushing her back on the bed, he placed his hands on Fai's hips before. He kissed her forehead as a sign that he was going slow as he slowly pushed inside of her.

Moaning Fai clasped onto Kurogane's arms as he slid into her. Feeling stretched and full when he finally stopped Fai was panting, her body hot and skin flushed a light pink.

His shoulders shook as he waited for her to adjust. He thought back to when they made love for the first time. Not sex like he had with a few other women and...a couple men on the side but actual love, it was a bit intense as well.

It had been fun and loving, with both of them laughing and just enjoying each other. Running her hands up his arms, Fai breathed trying to relax.

"Take as much time as you need." Kurogane breathed out; he knew it will take time, since it had been a few and so months since Date was born.

"I'm not that fragile." She mused threading her fingers behind Kurogane's neck. "Little Kuro-sa is a bit girthy is all." Fai teased giving her husband a cheeky smile. She wasn't in any pain, but she knew better than to just start moving.

"I know you're not." Kurogane placed his forehead onto hers. "You're a lot of things and fragile isn't one of them." Red eyes stared into blue ones as he grinned back. "Believe me, after dealing with me and having two kids, fragile is the last thing you are."

Fai kissed him then smiling warmly. "You're very sweet." Raising a leg she hooked it over Kurogane's hips. "But you help with that you know."

"Not that much." Kurogane chuckled as he kissed back. He moved his hips a bit, to see if it was okay yet.

Fai gasped moving against him. "G-good to go."

Nodding, he slowly went into a nice pace.

Biting her lip Fai rocked against Kurogane trying to roll her hips as he pushed into her over and over again.

He went a bit faster but tried not to pound into her too roughly. He knew she can take it but he rather not do a number on her body.

"O-ooooh..." She held onto Kurogane, the bed beginning to creak at the pace they were setting. 

"Nnngghhh..." Warmth swelled in her belly wanting more.

He kissed her neck and shoulder; nibbling on the skin then as he moved just a bit faster; feeling hot.  
hands roamed over his back as Fai gently racked her nails up feeling muscle shift under her fingertips. "Ooh Kuro-sa...mmmm...please...oh just a little more."

He groaned softly as he nodded barely and thrust into her a bit more harder. He felt a bit close too but wanted her to feel good first.

Fai could feel him, hitting her in just the right spot to make her body ache for release. It took the blonde's breath away at each hard thrust from her husband and with with a muffled cry she ce, body tightening around Kurogane's member.

Feeling her tightening, he only managed a couple more shallow thursts before he followed; waiting a minute before slowly pulling out of her. He took off the condom and cleaned himself up before dumping the used condom and the tissues into the trash bin. Moving to his side, he laid beside her as he brushed some hair out of her face,

Panting, Fai felt strands of hair stickingto her face from sweat, she had groaned from Kurogane pulling out, feeling empty now, but when he came back she turned onto her side.

He draped a cool blanket over her body to cool her off for a bit.

Fai pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

Kissing back, he hummed. "Love you too..."

Fai curled up against Kurogane tired now.

Knowing that later the others will wake up, the man let his wife sleep as he watched over her like a dragon watches over his most valued treasure.


	24. Chapter 24

\--A month later--

Yuui can't help but feel like something was different in his life. Well a lot of things happened but it wasn't as noticeable as anything else. Of course Date's still growing, Hana is too. And everyone was happy. So...what's with the odd feeling inside of him?

He realized it one day at work. He hadn't really talked with Watanuki in the last month. They'd went out had sex and stuff, but nothing like they used to .

No deep conversations, so sneaky kisses between breaks and more so, they haven't even hung out at the park. It was like...like turned into just...lust. It made him feel...empty inside.

They had drifted apart without him realizing and he needed to fix it or try to

So one day, he texted Watanuki and told him that...they needed to talk.

Watanuki had replied within minutes and they set up a time and place

Yuui waited, one night, at the park were they used to hang out a lot. It was sunset, after his work.

Watanuki showed up still in his work uniform. "Hey Yuui."

"Hey Watanuki." Yuui smiled. He fiddled with his fingers. "Sorry to pull this on you when you're busy."

"It's okay, what did you need?" He asked taking a seat beside him

"Um...well..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just...I kind of noticed that we haven't talked much lately. I mean...have conversations as much as we used to even when we're both busy, we managed. So I was wondering if it was something that I did because I'll take the fault for it if that's the case."

He blinked in response. "N- no...I've just been tied up at work. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I guess I'm not doing my part either." Yuui let out a breath of relief. "I can be a bit clingy but I do respect your space."

"Did...did you want to break up?"

"Ah! No, no!" Yuui started as he felt like he made a big mistake. "I'm sorry if I made you assume that. I just...felt like something was different between us and I want to fix it or at least try to."

"Okay, we'll try and fix it." Watanuki gave a small smile

Yuui was happy at least. "Alright then."

Nodding he reached to hold Yuui's hand

Yuui took his hand gently and smiled a bit wider.

In the coming weeks things got a little better but it was obviously just not going to work in the long run.  
They drifted apart long before either one of them realized it. And in the end, they knew that it can't be fixed.

With some regret they broke up. It was hard in both, but it was for the best and that's how Yuui took time off work to recuperate. Two weeks of recuperation and being a shut-in.

He ignored his family's calls not wanting to deal with then right now  
He laid on his bed and if that wasn't enough, he laid on his couch. He barely ate and barely went out. He did clean but that did little to distract himself.

After awhile Fai came to visit letting herself in.

Yuui was in his bed; barely sleeping. The house wasn't a mess but his heart was.

Fai began picking up here and there and cooked something for Yuui before covering it up and moving to crawl unto bed with him and be supportive

Yuui didn't make a sound but it was obvious that he was crying.

Fai curled up against him holding her brother. "I'm so sorry."

He weakly lifted his hand and wiped his tears away; hurt and empty.

"You'll find someone else." She petted his hair

He nodded but really didn't believe that. It was hard just to /be/ with someone and after a while, he truly thought he found it.

She kissed his forehead. "You know I dated a lot before I found Kuro-rin it'll take time for you too."

"...I'm...not so sure..." Yuui weakly murmured as he sniffled.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" She gave a soft smile

"N-No...." Yuui shook his head.

"Then believe me." Fai countered

Yuui will try but that's not going to help much.

Fai stayed with him trying to make him feel better.

The next month or so was the most painful. Yuui went on with his life as best as he could but his eyes were nothing short of empty. Sure, he smiled and laughed but it wasn't the same.

Even babysitting didn't help like it usually did when he was feeling down. Fai and his father worried over him trying to help too.

The constant worrying on him was making him more irritable then it should. In fact, there were days that he almost snapped.

It was terrible and he hated it, but he knew they meant well. It was then two months after the break-up and he was doing just a bit better but he wasn't up for going out or hang out with friends unless he had to take care of his sister's kids. And what's more, he started taking those pills again to starve off his sleepiness that started to come back.

He knew it would only make everyone worry more, but he couldn't help it. Plus he hadn't seen Syaoron lately and not surprisingly, he didn't care anymore. People drift off from him anyway so what would be the point of worrying about it?

He just wished he could move on and believe in his sisters words.

That's what he got for pouring into something that wasn't going to last long anyway.

Two months became four, then became six. Before anyone knew it, it was Date's first birthday.  
he ventured over to Fai and Kurogane's home, present in hand. he just hadn't had the heart to make a cake this year and Fai understood. The house was decorated in blues and reds and yellows, Hana and a few other kids from her class running around in party hats. The entire family was there as well chatting or helping with the party.

He didn't have the heart to even socialize like he used to but for his lovely nephew, he will try. He smiled as Hana ran passed him with a few friends following. He supposed that a birthday party /does/ lift up a person's mood but he doubt that greatly.

He found his sister and her husband in their bedroom, Fai having just finished changing date's diaper and was redressing the baby. Both parents as cute as ever.

"There's the birthday boy." Yuui smiled softly as he walked a bit into the bedroom.

Kurogane looked at Yuui and held back a sigh. Well, it's better than him being stuck at his home.

Fai moved to hug her brother. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't dare miss it for the world." Yuui hugged back gently.

"Hana will be excited to see you." Fai grinned pulling back. "Now shoo, go mingle. Kuro-sama invited some of his friends from work since I thought it would be nice to do."

He didn't want to /mingle/ but he wasn't going to argue. "Alright, I'll be off then."

 

Holding his son, Kurogane watched as the male twin left the room.

"He seems okay." Fai told her husband picking up her son.

"Maybe." Kurogane really wasn't sure about Yuui anymore but at the very least it was a start.

"Now let's go and celebrate~" Fai cooed and Date laughed, flailing his arms happily.

He knew worrying won't help much so he nodded and went with his wife and son out of the bedroom.

Fai went through the living room everyone saying hello to the baby who shyly pressed against his mother.

Yuui found Hana was then was the target of all the kids that was friends with her, playing along in their little games and whatnot.

It was cute as eventually Fai sat down with her son on her lap and let him attempt to open his gifts.  
Yuui was watching but wasn't near anyone in the room. He smiled a bit when Date just ripped the wrapping paper and just waved his hands with it.

It was funny when Fai had to stop him from eating the wrapping paper, Tomoyo making sure to record it.

Well whatever makes the little one happy.

The living room was crowded with people as Date cooed and opened up new clothes and toys. A few, mostly the baby's grandparents were snapping pictures.

Knowing this will drag on a bit, Yuui went into the kitchen to take a breather; knowing that simply leaving the party would create unwanted worry from family members.

It was less crowded thankfully, counters covered in food and drinks.

The blonde wasn't hungry, but he supposed nibbling on a snack or two wouldn't hurt. The food was good, but he didn't expect anything less. Yuui just ate some of the food as he let out a sad sigh. He heard someone walking into the kitchen over the sound of the others laughing and talking.

Great, someone's going to be with him. Lovely. Someone moved beside him grabbing some fruit slices. "...Yuui?"

He blinked as he looked up from the small sandwiches and looked over before gasping in shock. "Syaoron?"

"Thought it was you." he smiled.

He bit his lower lip for a second before smiling weakly. "Hey, nice to see you again."

"You too...I had no clue you were Kurogane's brother-in-law."

"I had no clue that you knew him." Yuui had to say since of all things Syaoron talked about, this wasn't one of them.

"Well we were sort of friends in college and I work down the street from him." He shrugged.

"...Ah." Yuui thought god was toying with him now. "I see."

"Weird how things work out...so how have you been?"

"...I've had better days." Yuui chuckled weakly.

"Sorry, sounds like you've had some bad luck."

"I suppose." He looked away.

"Hmm...anything I can do to help?"

Yuui looked at him before chuckling a bit. "A-Ah, no. It's fine. I had plenty of time to get better. I'll be fine."

"You sure? You don't look like you're fine." He said before he shook his head. "Sorry, that sounded bad of me didn't it?"

A tear ran down his face all of a sudden before he wiped it off. "N-No, it's normal to ask."

"Sorry...I upset you."

"A-Ah, no! No, you didn't. It's fine!" Yuui rubbed his eyes. "I've been dealing with this for a while and I've gotten better."

He grabbed Yuui's shoulder. "No really, it's okay to cry and all, but I'm sorry if I brought something painful up."

"It's not...!" Yuui sucked some breath as he didn't want to cause a commotion for Date's party. "I'm just very...very tired...of thinking everything will go okay when in the end, it doesn't."

"That's not true. sure everyone goes through bad stuff, but there's good things too right?"

"Barely." Yuui covered his eyes. "Just barely."

"You want to hang out sometime?"

Sniffling, Yuui let out a breath. "I-I guess so..."

"Instead of the just running into each other." he smiled trying to cheer the blonde up.

"That...actually sounds a bit nice." Yuui felt a bit better.

"Good. How about sometime this week?"

Yuui had to think about it before nodding. "Sure."

"Its settled then."

Feeling a bit of ease in his heart, he weakly smiled. "Yeah."

Syaoron gave him his number smiling.

Yuui gave him his number as well, just happy he was getting to really hang out with Syaoron.

"Come on, I think Kurogane will notice us gone."

"Oh right." They were still at a party.

Syaoron grinned heading back in the living room.

The rest of the party went without much of a hitch. Date loved his presents but loved the boxes more. He eventually went to sleep in his father's arms and had to be put to bed.

Yuui stayed behind to clean up the place. HIs heart was a bit lighter.

At least most of the food was gone so they didn't have to do as much work. Putting the food in the fridge, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You can go nap if you want." Fai said as she turned the dishwasher on

"Hmm? Oh no thanks. I'm fine." Yuui smiled a bit.

"Sure? You can take my bed."

"...." Yuui was sure the pill's effect wore off so he might as well. "Well, if you're okay with it."

"I'm . Go we can clean the rest."

Nodding, Yuui waved at his sister as he went down the hallway.

Fai and the others who stayed behind finished cleaning. At least her brother looked better.

Yuui was dead as a log as he slept on the master bed. Dark circles under his eyes as he was having the best sleep in months. It was later that evening that Fai woke him up.

"Mm...?" Yuui started opening his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a few hours."

"Ah.." Yuui started moving up. "I didn't know I slept for that long."

"You looked tired."

"Everyone gets tired." Yuui sat up and yawned.

"Not as bad you do." She said sitting beside him.

"Then I'm special." Yuui lightly joked.

"Yes." His sister ruffled his hair.

Yuui chuckled. "So, that was quite some party. I never seen a child getting so into wrapping paper before."

"He did didn't he?" She smiled happy.

"Oh yeah." Yuui laughed a bit. "And with the boxes, he can make his own tiny house." He joked.

"That should be fun."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see that happening." Yuui yawned again.

"Maybe in another year." Fai suggested.

"Maybe." He mentally noted that he needed to take another pill when he gets home.

"You want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, well...I guess I can stay a bit longer." He smiled.

"Yay~ and if you want to stay the night feel free~" Fai grinned wondering if she could get Kurogane to switch Yuui places for a night.


	25. Chapter 25

So the family had dinner, had a bit of fun with board games and when it came to going to bed, Kurogane agreed to let Yuui and Fai to share a bed for the night since it was only one night but Yuui was a bit worried; thinking he shouldn't kick Kurogane out of his own bed just because.

"It's fine Yuui. He's just a big grump and likes to smother me in his sleep. I didn't think all three of us could share and it is just for tonight."

"...." Yuui still was unsure. "Still though."

"It's fine." She waved off any concern he might have as she crawled onto the bed.

Yuui pouted as he shyly crawled into the bed after. "This is a bit weird."

"We used to sleep together all the time when we lived together." She stretched before settling in. The last time had been when they'd been in college and Yuui had been home for break. Fai had found out she was pregnant and had needed comforting.

"I know, but you have your life and family. Plus you have a husband so it's a bit weird." Yuui supposed as he laid his head on the pillow.

"So? You're acting like you're my boyfriend." She playfully smacked his arm.

"Pfft, as if." Yuui chuckled as he hid his mouth to cover his smile.

"So stop being paranoid. Not like Kuro-rin's going to break down the door or something." Though she hoped he didn't suddenly start up sleep walking.

"I know the man has self-control. You just break it down like some expert." He joked as he remember how much she would seduce the man into sex before she had her kid.

Not that it took much where Kurogane was concerned, he loved his sister. "I'll take that as a compliment." Fai said cuddling up to Yuui.

"Sure you would." Yuui yawned.

She hummed in agreement and closed her eyes.

The next couple of weeks were shaky in Yuui's opinion. He wasn't /happy/ but he wasn't so /sad/ either.  
He'd spent more than a few days with Syaoron, the two going out to eat or to the park to just sit and talk.

The pain of the last break-up still lingered in his heart but he pushed it aside as he spent time with Syaoron. He felt himself smiling more easily then. Even Fai noticed he was happier as their fathers wedding fast approached.

Before long Yuui and Syaoron became inseparable. They weren't dating, though when Fai had been told about the two knew it was only a matter of time.

Yuui stated that unlike before, he was putting some distance. Syaoron was nice but he wasn't going to push it.

With the wedding coming up it had been suggested he ask Syoaron to go with him. Yuui wasn't going to do that. At all.

Though behind his back Fai had sent the brunette an invitation.

The wedding day was coming around the corner and Yuui was decorating a wedding cake; knowing his father liked his cakes.

He put all his effort into it even going so far as to make fondant and gun paste flowers to decorate it. The day before several members of the family plus some of the people they had hired to help decorated the outdoor area and old building they had reserved for the reception.

His father wanted a simple wedding, but they knew that it had to be very beautiful and extravagant. Yuui made sure it'll be the best wedding his father will ever had.

They had only invited their family and few coworkers from the university. But they had made sure it was everything their father and Taichirou deserved.

The night before the wedding, Yuui couldn't sleep and he had a feeling his father wasn't sleeping either. Guess that runs in the family.

Ashura hadn't been able to sleep lying on his side and thinking about tomorrow

In his living room, Yuui texted his father; asking if he was sleeping.

'No' was his answer the man too anxious

'Yeah, me neither. You okay though?'

'Butterflies nothing serious'

'I can only imagine that getting married is making you freak out a bit. I'm probably not going to get any sleep so if you want company, I'm your guy.'

He could almost see his father's smile. "That would be nice."

'Good, I'll be here for you as long as you want.'

They talked for a few hours before both eventually drifted off. Ashura had talked about how happy he was and wanted the same for his son.

Yuui was happy that his father was getting married and he had told him that a lot. He slept on his side of the bed just as the sun was starting to rise.

It was an early day as they had a lot to do. Fai had called to wake him saying they would pick him up on their way.

He groaned but got up and gotten ready anyway, taking two pills instead of one just to keep him awake.

Fai arrived in his apartment all nerves. She wore a teal long sleeved dress the rested above her knees. 

The top, sheer with floral designs to cover her and keep it somewhat modest. A thin gold chain rested on her neck as she wore a pair a gold heels. "Okay so Tomoyo and Yuuko are delivering the food and making sure the caterers are good for later."

"Ah, okay then." Yuui had let her in as he was fixing his tie; admiring his sister's taste in dresses. Not that he wore one before.

It didn't hurt that Tomoyo liked to design dresses on the side and gave several of her works to Fai. "You look great Yuui." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." Yuui smiled. "Well, I'm now ready so let's get going."  
Fai nodded downstairs Kurogane had the car waiting for them. Hana dressed in a teal frilly dress to match the color of her mothers. Date wore a cute shirt and pants with a vest. Fai was just hoping there wouldn't be any accidents.

With the whole family now in the car, they went to the location.

It was outside the city with an open field by what used to be an old mill that had been converted into a dance hall for parties and the like.

Yuui stretched a bit as he got out of the car then, helping Hana out as well. He got Date in his arms as Kurogane helped his wife out of the car.

"Okay your parents will be here in fifteen...Taichirou about the same time..." She was looking over her phone.

Yuui was idly listening as he looked around. So far so good. Maybe this way, his father wouldn't be so nervous.

There were chairs set up and a small altar lined with flowers on the other side if the building. The family headed inside to see people putting last minute touches in things Yuuko supervising.

Yuui nuzzled Date who was in his arms as he followed; excited already.

Hana ran around admiring the colors and decorations on the tables. Fai grinned holding Kurogane's hand. Yuuko smiled and welcomed them saying Ashura was in the back getting ready. Yep, this was an exciting day and in Yuui's opinion; nothing can go wrong with it. Well, everyone expects Date to fuss a bit because truth be told, it will be a bit quiet.

The afternoon progressed Fai going to check on her father. He was dressed in simple slacks with a nice dress shirt as well as a vest and tie. His boutonnière matched the flowers outside.

Kurogane got Date this time seeing the little one was two seconds away from sleeping and for a one year old, it was natural. Yuui joined his sister and father as he admired how well his father dressed up. With everything ready they just had to wait for guests to arrive .

Yuui yawned as he leaned against a wall; trying not to fall asleep himself.

"Don't go falling asleep just yet." Torino patted his shoulder his other arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "Ojiisan!" Hana cried out running up to the man who scooped her up.

Yuui jolted himself awake as he cleared his throat. He blushed at his mistake; trying to be a bit proper.

Tsumebe laughed before turning to Yuui. "I guess you didn't get any sleep either ?"

"Ah well, I suppose." Yuui chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright dear." They watched as Hana was taken away to explore. Guests started to arrive not long after taking seats outside.

He checked his watch and noted that it was almost time for the wedding to start.

Most everyone was seated. Kurogane's parents holding the kids. Yuui was in the front; yawning as he waited. He felt someone seating next to him but he paid no mind.

"Already tired?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuui nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

Syaoron laughed beside him.

He looked over and blushed at his own ignorance. It's only Syaoron. Wait...Syaoron? He did a double take before he placed his hand over his head. Well, Syaoron and Kurogane knew each other so of course he'd be invited.

Syaoron smirked before rest of the guests sat and music started.

Yuui had a feeling Syaoron got invited behind his back. He knew something felt weird.

He watched as Taichirou and then Ashura walked out. Fai stood by them along with Yuuko, his sister nodded up at him to join them.

Yuui did so, knowing that his father wanted him with him also. They stood listening as the priest recited his lines, vows were spoken and they couple exchanged rings and a kiss.

As they kiss, the crowd clapped their hands; happy that they were in a way, officially married. Yuui was happy for his father and his now father-in-law. So when the party was moved to the reception, he had to hang out in the hallway; very exhausted as he reached down and saw that he had another pill.

When he thought no one was looking, he swallowed it before coughing a bit.

The couple sat at the main table family and friends sitting around them. People began to eat admiring the food. Music played softly a dance floor set up to the side.

Yuui felt the pill's effect sinking in so he felt more awake.

After several minutes the newlyweds moved to dance others joining them. "Come on Kuro-chan~" Fai cooed grabbing her husband's hand. Syaoron watched them smiling.

Yuui saw his sister and brother-in-law dancing or mostly dancing, the man was as modest as they come. His fingers were twitching from the pill.

Fai had warped her arms around his neck grinning from ear to ear. "You okay?" Syaoron asked noticing him.

Kurogane didn't mind how close they were.

"Hmm?" Yuui looked over at Syaoron. "Yeah, why?"

"You're shaking."

"No, I'm not."

"Your hands." He pointed out.

Yuui looked at his hands and he paled. "Ah, it's nothing." Shoot. "I'm going to take a breather. I'll be back." He got up and left the room.

Syaoron watched concerned.

In the hallway, Yuui had to take a few deep breaths. Maybe he should lay off the pills for the rest of the week. This was a bit dangerous.

Syaoron went after him worried.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face; hoping that can calm him down.

"Yuui?"

Yuui gasped as he turned around and saw Syaoron. "A-Ah, hey." He got a paper towel and started drying his face. "I didn't see you there."

"Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." He has yet to put down the paper towel from his face though.


	26. Chapter 26

"Yuui you don't have to lie."

He went silent after that.

"Please."

The blonde lowered the paper towel as he looked away.

Syaoron walked up hand on Yuui's shoulder.

"...." He wasn't sure what to say. "It's...not a big deal."

"It is"

"I've been doing this for a long time. It's not a big deal."

"Please Yuui."

"It's not." Yuui said; a bit angry. "I've done this for years and it never gotten this bad."

"Then it's an issue if it is bad."

"...But I need to take them or else...I can't stay awake for long." Yuui murmured.

"Then sleep."

"No, you don't get it!" Yuui snapped. "Ever since I was in culinary school I have taken those pills! I have to or else I'd fall behind and for some reason what started as a pick-me-up is now something I need or else people will start talking!" He looked away. "I always had trouble sleeping and I have pessimistic so I take those pills sometimes to get me going. Months ago though...I didn't need to though."

Syaoron stared before hugging Yuui. " you don't need pills."

"I do..." Yuui was surprised Syaoron was hugging him. "I have to.."

"No you don't ." He held into him. " please."

His body started to shake as he weakly hug back. He felt his heart racing though because of the pills. Everything then though went black.

Syaoron held him panicking when he went limp. Setting Yuui on a love seat he ran to get Kurogane and Fai to not make a scene. When Syaoron got them and quietly told them what was going on, needless to say, they were surprised. Of all the things Yuui had to hide them from, this wasn't what they expected.

Fai immediately called for an ambulance thinking Yuui might have overdosed as they tried to wake him and try to get him to cough up the pills.

His heartbeat...was so slow...almost as if it there was none. Yuui barely heard voices around him. Was he sinking?

Thankfully they didn't alert anyone the ambulance coming around the back out of view. They loaded Yuui into the back Fai going with him. "Don't tell dad until later, I don't want him upset." She told Kurogane nearly in tears.

Kurogane nodded as he kissed her forehead.

They left for the hospital where they pumped Yuui's stomach and put him in an Iand oxygen to make sure he was breathing. Which he was, but just barely and when they pumped his stomach; his breathing was even shallower.

Fai stayed by his bedside crying and holding his hand.

Without any conscious thought, Yuui's closed eyelids started having water under them and it leaked out and running down his face.

Fai noticed and wiped away his tears.

He slightly gasped into the oxygen mask; his throat hurting.

"Yuui..."

His breathing was wrecked but he managed as he started opening his eyes. They were glossy and clouded.

"Yuui" she said again voice cracking as she hugged him

"S...Si...s?" Yuui was thrown off by the hug and he couldn't hug back as he was too weak.

"Why?" She asked wiping her eyes

Yuui blinked; confused.

"You're in the hospital you overdosed on those pills." She explained red eyed.

HIs eyes went wide before he closed them. "W...Who told you?"

"Syaoron. You passed out."

 

"....Motherfu..." Yuui sighed as he looked away. If he wasn't so weak, he'd kill him.

"Don't blame him. You could have died if he hadn't said anything." She wiped her eyes.

Yuui just sighed again as he closed his eyes. "Maybe."

"No maybe. You barely had a pulse ."

"Fine." Yuui felt a bit betrayed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't a big deal." Yuui looked away. He had to breathe a few times to regulate his speech.

"It was. You've been taking /pills/ Yuui. You overdosed. I could have lost you." Fai countered trying not to get upset .

HIs fingers twitched at that. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

Fai held his hand. "Please don't ever take them again."

"....I can't stay awake without them." Yuui murmured.

"Then go to a doctor you might have narcolepsy,  
"  
Yuui frowned deeply. "No...no doctor...no...I can't...."

"I'll go with you." She pleaded .

"Sister please." Yuui was a bit close to crying. "Please..."

"I don't want you to die."

"I won't." Yuui stated with eyes filling up with tears.

"If you keep taking those you will. I don't want Hana and Date to grow up without you."

"Do...Do you have that little faith in me?"  
"No, but now I'll worry."

".....I don't want you to." Yuui sighed.

"I can't help it Yuui I love you."

"Yeah...I know." That just made it worse.

"Just get help." She held his hand pleading

"....." Yuui was silent; now convinced his sister /did/ had little faith in him.

Fai sighed resting in her seat hunched over the bed beside him. She had no clue what Kurogane had said or not.

The next couple of days in intensive care was the worse for Yuui. He can barely stand so he was stuck in bed. His father and Taichirou had come to see him worried and just glad to see him awake. Fai came when she could and do did Syaoron everyone sending him flowers.

They meant well, they did. For Yuui though, it just deepened the pool of his misery. He felt like he failed.

Even though it shouldn't have he knew they just wanted him healthy and just like that, the sleepless nights continued.

A doctor came in over those days asking him questions. He answered very little; knowing where those talks led to and he rather be buried then admit that he had a problem. They wanted to run tests to see if he had an underlying condition. He refused as he wanted to just get better and go home.  
But Fai begged as it wasn't normal to just sleep so much.

Or so little. But Yuui insisted that it /was/ normal /for him/ as /he/ had to deal with this problem on /his own/. He stated he'll be fine again.

The doctor asked for tests trying to explain he wouldn't need the pills if the could figure out what was causing him to sleep.

Yuui then just snapped and threw everyone out of the his hospital room before the door was slmed. He had enough.

He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go home, he wanted his normal life back, he wanted...to go back before any of this happened, but he knew it would be impossible now.

The blonde buried his head in his arms one night; wide awake and feeling terrible. They'd put him through detox and tossed his meds no doubt they had done the same at his apartment too.

Nothing felt like home anymore to him. Might as well waste away in this room, alone. His family lived him though and only wanted the best for him.

He groaned as he got out of his bed. He wondered what was taking so long for that stupid routine night nurse to come. He walked towards the window; seeing the stars and the moon. What he didn't expect though as he looked down...was Syaoron.

The brunette was on his phone walking on his way to go inside.

Yuui was confused. Visiting hours were long since over. Why would he come now?

He watched him disappear from view after a few more seconds. Sighing, he supposed any visit was better than none. He had worse days.

It took a few minutes before Syaoron appeared in his room bundled up in a wool coat and scarf. "Is this a bad time ?"

Yuui was sitting on his bed, brushing his hair. "No. I'm awake."

"Sorry it's so late I couldn't get out if work." He said taking off his oat.

"No worries." Yuui shook his head with a very faint smile.

Looking through his pockets he pulled out a stuffed cat with curly blonde fur and a blue ribbon around its neck. "Made me think of you ." He grinned setting it in front of the blonde.

Yuui blushed as he reached out and took it. "A-Ah....thank you, Syaoron." He felt his heart getting warm and fuzzy. He cuddled the stuffed cat with a warmer smile.

"Not too kiddy?" He asked worried about such a gift for a grown man.

Yuui shook his head. "I have a weak spot for cute things." He admitted.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He chuckled as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Syaoron moved to sit beside him. "How're you feeling?"

Cradling the stuffed toy, he shrugged. "So-so."

"That's good." He smiled. "Know when you're getting out?"

Yuui frowned. "It'd be sooner if the doctors can somehow convince me to take those dn tests."

"You don't want to? Isn't it just a cotton swab or some blood?"

He fiddled with the toy as he sighed. "It's...not really about that..."

"You don't have to say."

"If I relent and take those tests..." Yuui blurted out. "I would have to admit...that I was weak to begin with. And all the strength I have had...was non-existent."

"You're plenty string unless those pills someone gave you talent and skills to be a chef?"

He wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. "I managed to be a chef because of those pills. Sleepless nights, tiring mornings, work upon work upon work. Those pills /helped/ me."

"I think you could've done it without. Doesn't it show a weakness to have to rely on drugs? I mean you could do better without them ."

"Oh yeah, I've so much better without them. It's only when I'm really happy that I don't need them." He scoffed.

"You need to be happy with yourself first." He agreed. " but everyone struggle with that."

Syaoron hit the nail on the head. "I can't..be really happy."

"Why? You have a huge family that adores you, friends; a bright future."

"Oh please, even with anyone having everything isn't completely happy." Yuui snapped. "A family that adores me? Yeah, if you excluded my birth mother who practically /hated/ her own children and won't ever let me forget about it. Friends? Yeah, friends when you actually /have them/. And a bright future? I /worked/ for my bright future isn't exactly looking so bright. Look where I ended up, Syaoron? Does this look /bright/ to you?" 

He then rubbed his eyes as he felt tears coming out. "S-Sorry..."

"What about Fai and her kids? Kurogane and his family? Your dad's? You do have a good future you'll probably own you own place in ten years and you have friends, I'm your friend,"

He sniffled. "Everyone had someone...and I'm all alone in the end."

"You don't need someone to be happy. It's nice and all to have someone, but that doesn't mean it's the only way to be happy."

"I'm no good all alone. I can't. I just can't." Yuui shook his head.

"But that's why you have everyone else."

"At the end of the day, I don't." Yuui rubbed his eyes. "I just want...to be happy but...I can't let myself be that way. I can't."

"Why not?" He asked hand over Yuui's in comfort.

"Because...everything will just fall apart inside. It already did and it's a vicious cycle. I can't break it."

"You can. I believe in you."

"I wish I can believe in myself."

"Then start. I'll help if you want."

"...I'm scared."

"Then I'll help even more.

Yuui felt tears going down his face as he hid his face in Syaoron's shoulder; just crying and shaking.

Hugging the blonde, he let him cry.


	27. Chapter 27

The next week or so was very tiring but better than before Yuui finally relented on taking those tests to find out what was wrong with him.

Turned out he was narcoleptic with a few other things but nothing that couldn't be fixed with time and for the narcolepsy pills to help manage.

He felt a bit cheated though; people saying that he should be of the pills but now he had another kind of pills.

At least these he couldn't really overdose on.

So he went home without a hitch; going back to work just a couple days later. Thankfully there had been no party just everyone saying how they'd miss him.

Yuui was relieved for that. Last thing he wanted as a reminder of his hospital days. When he saw Hana now she was crying as she ran to him telling him not to get sick or be away for so long again. Yuui hugged her and holding her in his arms promised he wouldn't be sick like that again. He felt bad for making a child cry.

Hana had even made him pinky swear in it before she was satisfied.@

He promised, he promised.

Fai had hugged him before updating him on everyone not bringing up the hospital. His father too didn't want to push just happy to see him outside.

Yuui listened as he was given food and drinks that wasn't hospital like. It was delicious and made him realize how hungry he was for real home cooked food.

He cried in joy. Literally.

"It's just barbecue Yuui, it's not that good." Fai teased as she wiped Hana's hands of sauce.  
Yuui pouted. He was /starving/ back at the hospital.

"You'll Kuro-chu blushing." she continued, having help from her husband since he could at least cook some things.

"Oh shush. I just love food." Yuui blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm only teasing. Eat as much as you want." She shrugged. "We'll have plenty of leftovers since Kuro-san likes playing in fire a little too much."

Yuui felt a bit small though with all the food. He felt like he was going to get fat. It didn't help that they had a few types of meats, potatoes, biscuits, a few kinds of salad and other things.

In the end though, his hunger for actual food won as he ate most of it and then passed out on the couch.

Hana curled up beside him, Date playing in his pen as their parents cleaned up.

"Yuui's doing better." Kurogane commented as he was washing the dishes.

"It's great isn't it?" Fai couldn't stop smiling as she put food away in tuber ware.

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. He can see that at the very least that Yuui was aware that he needed help and he was getting it.

She made a couple of plates for Yuui to take back with him later. "I'm relieved...I was so worried."

"We all were." Kurogane agreed. "I wasn't exactly happy to know about him overdosing and those damn pills. Then again...." He felt that he failed as a friend somehow.

Fai nodded. "I know. We could have lost him, but we didn't."

Kurogane fell silent at that as he started drying the plates.

"I think he'll be happier now." Fai said after a heavy pause.

"Right." Or so he was hoping. Too any close calls with his mother made him a bit paranoid about peoples' health over the years.

Fai finished moving to pack everything in the fridge. She would ask Taichirou and her dad if they wanted any later. "Though I know we can't push...no matter how much I want to."

"I know you mean well but pushing it will make it a bit worse for him." Kurogane knew that already. 

"He's more sensitive then I realized. I wish I knew."

"I know." She bit her lip, feeling guilty for probably making Yuui feel worse.

"Hey." Kurogane walked up to her and hugged her. "At least, he's healthy and home now. We should let him adjust more back into his life and hope for the best."

Fai nodded. She was happy, but she had to tread lightly now around him, not wanting to trigger a relapse.

 

\--A couple weeks later--

Nothing has really changed within him really. At least, he didn't think so. Yuui worked, went home, actually /slept/, got up, visit his sister and kids and so on. Though thanks to the pills he felt more awake, he didn't /feel/ anything has changed.

Syaoron was around more, which was nice, but not that much different than usual. They sent texts and emails too.

Yuui hung out with family more, talked with friends more. Even tired cooking for his father and father-in-law a few times. All in all. It was okay.

At least no one acted like he was a piece of glass. They didn't try and push him either.

Though, he'd be lying if he said if he wasn't a bit empty. It wasn't bad but it was obvious.

He needed to get used to it.

So one night, he was laying on the bench in the park; just looking up at the stars. He ignored all calls and texts as he just kept quiet and watched the dark sky.

It was lulling an sort if nice to see the stars even if he couldn't see them so we'll.

He let out a breath as he then closed his eyes. He had to remind himself to take his medication later. Before it got too late he left for home not needing to fall asleep.

He yawned as he stretched his arms. He doubted that anyone was out and about in the city.

At least no one other than cops and muggers

Well, if anything real-life entertainment would be nice.

Heading home he sighed. He closed the door behind him as he slumped against the frame. Being out though outside made him realize something. He had no life. Not outside of his inner circle of interaction.  
He needed to try and socialize more. The blonde felt his phone vibrate and he reached into his pocket and took it out to see who was texting.

It was Syaoron asking how he was.

Yuui smiled as he replied. 'So-so. Just got back.'

'Been out all night? Sounds fun.'

'I wouldn't say that. Just went around the park alone'

'Doesn't sound very safe'

'I've been through worse.'

'Still, just be careful.'

'Thanks mom. I'll try to.'

'Be sure you do sweetie.'

Yuui laughed. He actually laughed which was rare. 'Yes, yes.'

'Are you working tomorrow?'

'No. Have a day off. It wasn't my choice but now that my co-workers know about my hospital period so it's a bit irritating.'

'Want to hang out then? I'm off work and don't want to stay home.'

'Sure. Where do you want to hang out? My place or somewhere else?'

'What're you wanting to do? I'm good for anything.'

'Well maybe at my place then. I'm not much of outside person anyway.'

'Could I get your address?'

'Sure.' Yuui then typed the address, a bit surprised that he haven't invited Syaoron to his home before.

'Thanks. We can order out if you want so you don't have to cook or anything. Should I bring a movie?"

'Oh, that's a good idea. But nothing romantic, please'

'Fantasy or horror?'

'Either one'

"I'll surprise you then.'

'Alright then.' Yuui smiled at his phone. 'Would you like Chinese food for takeout or Italian? Pizza? Just in case I'll order out ahead of time so we wouldn't have to wait'

'I haven't had pizza in ages. : )'

'Ooh. Alright then. Pizza it is~' 

'Sounds great.' They continued to talk into the night.

The next day Yuui was cleaning his whole house since Syaoron was coming over.

He talked with his sister as usual and she could hear he was feeling better today.

He ordered a pizza in the early afternoon; knowing that it would take a while. Well...a large pizza with chicken wings and breadsticks....and soda. Boy, he really did like to eat a lot at one time.

In any case he could offer some to Syaoron to take home with him if they couldn't eat it all.

A bit anxious though, knowing Syaoron was the only person to be invited to his house for the very first time. He busied himself doing this and that and when it got closer to the brunettes arrival he showered and got dressed.

He wore casual clothes but he felt like his casual clothes were a bit too much. So Yuui sat anxiously waiting on a knock or a phone call.

His foot was tapping on the floor; nervous.

Thankfully before he had a fit he heard someone knocking. He quickly got up but thanks to his footing, he tripped and fell hard. He groaned before slowly getting up and actually going to the door.

Syaoron stood there looking relieved. "Glad I can follow directions."

Yuui brushed his bangs out of his hair. "Hey." He nodded. "Oh, right. Come in." He stepped aside for the other to enter. "Pizza should be coming soon. I already ordered."

"I brought a few movies, wasn't sure what you'd like."

"Oh that's fine." Yuui closed the door being him once Syaoron was inside.

"You have a pretty big place."

"Meh, it's something." Yuui shrugged.

"I live in a box." he joked shrugging off his jacket.

"Aw, really? Well if you were a kitten, I'd take you home." Yuui joked back with a laugh.

"Nice to know I'd live in a nice place."

Yuui smiled warmly as he led Syaoron into the living room.

Taking a seat he showed Yuui the DVDs he'd brought.

Yuui's shirt was a bit big so when he popped in one DVD, his shoulder was exposed.

Syaoron watched for a moment before his eyes moved to the TV.

The pizza and such came a few minutes later and Yuui had to get up and get and pay for the food.

"Here let me help." He got up not wanting Yuui to do all the work.

"Oh, thank you." Yuui wasn't going to turn down help. Plus Syaoron was being nice.

He helped Yuui bring the food into the living room. "How much was this? I can at least pay half."

"Oh it's fine. It's only take out." Yuui smiled.

"Hmm then foods on me next time."

"Are you sure?" Yuui shyly asked.

"yeah." He sat down smiling.

"Alright then." Yuui relented with a smile.

Sitting back they played the movie and started to eat.


	28. Chapter 28

Yuui was munching on his pizza; his left shoulder exposed as he moved a bit to get more food.  
Syaoron blushed a little trying not to pay any attention.

The first movie was a horror one so while they were eating, Yuui get startled a lot so he would jump a bit; making his shirt go up and expose his stomach.

Which ha Syaoron blushing even more.

Yuui wasn't much for Horror but to get a bit of a rush was good. But a very scary scene came and he jumped a bit more; exposing his chest for a moment. "Oh god." He then laughed. "I didn't see that coming."

Syaoron had jerked at the sudden camera turn, showing the creature just leaping at the screen. "Me either." he grinned.

He placed a hand over his heart. "Ah, it does feel good."

"You must like rollercoaster's."

"Ah, not really." Yuui sheepishly smiled.

"Haunted houses?"

Yuui pulled on his already loose collar; exposing skin in the process. "Well, actually I'm okay with them."

"...Good to know."

"Yeah, um...the reason though why I don't like rollercoaster is isn't the height or the drop. I just don't like fast things. Makes me a bit sick." Yuui chuckled.

"Ah I see. Not much of a fan myself, but I can ride them."

"And well, I can handle scary things since..." He smiled sadly. "There are worse things to fear then things just popping out of nowhere." He thought of his birth mother for a moment.

"yeah...there is." he saw the thoughtful look that passed over the blonde.

He then shook his head. "Anyway, I can handle scary things but I do love a rush."

"Next one then?" He flashed the other man a smile.

"Ah, sure." Yuui jumped off the couch; the shirt flying up before going to the TV.

He tried not to stare, he really did, but it was hard when Yuui kept flashing him inadvertently.

He popped in another one that was a sci-fi one. He got to the menu and read the title before exclaiming in excitement; making his shirt move up a bit. "Oh yeah, I think I saw this movie before. Or maybe a book with a similar story."

"We can skip it if you want?" /damn shirt/.  
"Oh no, it's fine." He stood up and with that shirt flew up along with him. "Movies are made to be watched anyway."

"Alright then." He sat back and grabbed another slice of pizza.

Soon they were halfway through the movie as he nibbled on a breadstick. He then heard his home phone starting to ring. "Ah, I'll get it. Give me a sec." He jumped over the couch that made his shirt almost non-existent for a moment as he went into the kitchen to get that call.

"How're you~?" Fai asked on the other end.

"Oh hey, sister." Yuui smiled as he fiddled with the end of his shirt. "I'm just fine, thanks."

"Good, good. Family's having a cook out in a few days before it starts to get colder."

"Oh, a cook out? Sounds nice." Yuui hummed with a smile. "Want me to prepare a dish or two then for it?"

"If you want. I'll let you know what the others are bringing. You should bring Syaoron."

Yuui sighed. "If you want him, then ask him yourself. Or better yet, have Kurogane since they know each other."

"But you talk to him more." He could hear her pouting. "Oh and any other friends you want too."

"Just because one talks to someone more doesn't mean much, /sis/." He blushed. "And I'll make note of that, thanks. Anything else I need to know?"

"Just have a good day~ Oh and call me later."

"Alright, I'll call later before bed." Yuui smiled faintly.

"Love you~" Fai cooed before hanging up.

"Love you too." Yuui hung up with a sigh. He went back to the living room.

"Nothing important I hope?"

"Oh no. Just my sister." Yuui smiled. "Oh and also there's this....family cook out thing in a few days and...if you want to go or something....."

"It's okay even though I'm not family>"

"I say 'family' in the most loosest terms." Yuui had to explain. "So if you don't want to go then that's fine."

"I can go if I don't work." He smiled, thinking it could be nice.

Blushing faintly, Yuui nodded. "Alright then. I'll let my sis know." 

"Back to the movie?" he asked having paused it.

"Oh right." Yuui smiled. "Sure." Jumping over the couch again and making his shirt go up, he rejoined Syaoron.

That shirt was going to be the death of him.

Yuui smiled as he got comfortable.

Syaoron wondered if he could pay Kurogane to come over and destroy that shirt some day.

"Syaoron?" Yuui looked at the other. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at Yuui. "No nothing's wrong, why?"

"Ah, no reason." Maybe he was just seeing things. Stretching and thus moving his shirt up a bit, he turned his attention back to the movie.

He focused on the movie instead.

About a couple hours later, Yuui got a bit sleepy and without thinking he had his head on Syaoron's shoulder.

Blushing he let Yuui rest against him not really minding.

Since he took his medication, he has gotten a lot more sleep then he thought but the dark circles were still present.

Syaoron let him sleep, but he wasn't sure when or if he should wake the guy.

"Mmm...." Yuui nuzzled a bit against the warm body. "Syao...." He murmured in his sleep.

His face turned scarlet at that.

His body then felt heavy as it slumped over and his head rested on Syaoron's lap.

God was testing him wasn't he? Was the only thing that ran through his head, his hands raised as he didn't want to accidently wake the blonde.

"Mm...." Yuui felt a bit cold so in his sleep he snuggled closer to that warmth.

/ Oh god/ Yuui was nuzzling him.

Finally though, Yuui started to wake up. "Mm....Syaoron?"

"Y-yeah?"

He blinked before he realized that he was laying down....and on Syaoron's lap. With a yelp, Yuui rolled and hit the floor hard; groaning.

"Yuui?!" He moved to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh...." Yuui propped himself on his elbows as his shirt was up; exposing his stomach and half of his chest. "Had worse days." He chuckled.

Yep, he was burning that shirt. "You hit pretty hard."

"I know but still." He chuckled with a faint blush; shirt still scrunched up.

He offered a hand. "here."

Chuckling more, Yuui took the hand. "Thanks." As he started getting up though, the socks he was wearing messed up his footing; making him fall forward and sending them both into the ground.

Syaoron winced, his knee cracking on the floor. Well that distracted him from Yuui.

"Oh my god, Syaoron are you okay!?" Yuui was panicking.

"yeah, nothing bad just popped." He waved off his concern.

Yuui sighed in slight relief. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to...," he trailed off as he noticed how close Syaoron's face was to his. He blushed.

"No, no it's okay. You just don't know you're own strength."

"Uh....yeah." Too close , too close.

Syaoron pulled back to stand trying not to blush.

Yuui laid back down with embarrassment, his shirt so high up.

Syaoron gulped. "Uh you want to watch another movie or do you need sleep?"

Yuui blushed deeply and that blushed extended to his chest. "I.....I want to hang out with you a while longer...."

"Okay, but if you want to sleep I can go."  
"I rather have you sleep with me. " He murmured; thinking the other didn't hear him. "I-I'll be fine." He said a bit firmly.

Syaoron blushed darkly staring.

Yuui looked up and saw Syaoron blushing before he realized that he said it out loud and blushed. "A-Ah....."

"Did uh...did you mean that?"

"M-Mean what?" He decided to play dumb.

"You said something about me sleeping with you."

"....Ah....well....." Yuui looked to the side; not wanting to lie. "S-So what?"

"What did you mean?" He asked wanting to assume.

Yuui was silent on that; his face deep red.

"Sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuui asked.

"You didn't want to answer and I didn't mean to push."

"I just..." Yuui then sighed. " I don't....want to freak you out since we're friends and all. You may feel a   
bit weird just looking at me now, right?"

"I don't."

"Ah. Good then." Yuui was okay with that. "Since that time in the hospital, I have been doing a lot of   
thinking.....and...."

"And?" He asked hesitating.

"I....may....l-like you...kind of...." He shyly stated.

"You mean as in attracted?"

"How else would I like you!?" Yuui felt a offended at that.

"Sorry." He gave a small smile.

Yuui sighed before smiling back.

"Well I was going to ask you out after you started feeling better...I mean...there's no need to rush or   
anything." He corrected feeling embarrassed.

"Well I glad that you waited at least. That way, there wouldn't be a reason to say no." Yuui admitted.

He nodded.

"So...are you going to ask me out or what?" He teased.

"O-oh yeah. You want to go out sometime on a date?" Damn he sounded lame.

Yuui softly laughed. " I would love to go out on a date with you." He meant it. 

He nodded blushing.

"Now then." He lend out a hand. "C-Can you help me up again?" He blushed slightly.

"Yeah." Grinning he helped pull Yuui up from the floor.

Taking the chance, one he was up, he went and hugged the other.

Syaoron continued to blush, especially with Yuui pressed against him.

"Not going to hug back?" Yuui teased lightly.

"Sorry." he mumbled hugging the blonde.

"I was just joking but I admire your bravery." Yuui chuckled.

"Not really brave."

"Yet, you're hugging me." Yuui cooed. " I being too forward?"

"No it's a hug Yuui"

"Most people would be a bit freaked out by a hug." Yuui pointed out.

"Really? what kind of people are you hanging out with?"

"Well...I don't...usually...give hugs..." Yuui blushed.

"I see you do it with Hana."

"Hana's cute and she's a child." Yuui answered without missing a beat.

"Still counts as hugging." He shook his head smiling.

"Shush." Yuui murmured with a dark blushed. He gently moved them to the couch so they didn't have to stand.

"Another movie?"

"Sure. But I can't promise I'll pay attention to it." Yuui joked as he nuzzled against Syaoron.  
Syaoron chuckled. "Alright then."

Yuui smiled as he relaxed against the other.


	29. Chapter 29

\--A few days later--

While it was nice to be in a relationship again and a good one, he convinced Syaoron to keep what they had a secret for a while, just until he thought it was time to tell his family. He didn't want a fuss.

Fai had filled him in on what everyone was making. It seemed Kurogane and his father had been debating on who was going to use the grill and where they were having it, but they'd eventually sorted it out. Fai and Tsumebe were just making a couple of dishes between them or just bring chips and things. So Yuui was free to make anything else.

So Yuui made some potato salad and pigs in a blanket. He and Syaoron (who met in front of his house), went to his sister's place for the cook out that afternoon as he was holding the dishes.

"Do you really think you needed to make like two hundred of these things?" Granted they were buttery and delicious, it was just from the sounds of it that everyone else was cooking a lot.

"You never know. Plus some of the guys have a healthy appetite." Yuui blushed as he looked away. "And they are snacks. Unless they want to fill up on only this then my potato salad would be a waste." He joked.

"Well there's going to be around twelve people so..." Syaoron helped him carry a large piece of tuber ware filled with the little appetizers.

Yuui shrugged as they continued walking to his sister's place. They go around the backyard since the party will mostly be outside.

Looked like they managed to find some folding tables and chairs to set up. They were already covered with red plastic tablecloths and food was already set out on one while plates and cups were on the other two.

Yuui gestured Syaoron to put the food on the end of the table where the other food was set. He rubbed his shoulder; thinking he was getting old. He wondered where his sister was.

Tsumebe smiled waving at him. "Everyone else is inside, Hana spilled some juice all over her and Fai went to give he a quick bath."

"Oh." Yuui smiled and greet Kurogane's mother. "Thank you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before going inside.

Yuuko was standing by the opening glass door smoking. "If it isn't my favorite chef."

"Aha." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hello to you too, Yuuko."

"You should be glad you weren't here earlier, Kurogane and his father were wrestling." She smiled. 

"Such children arguing over who's going to play in the fire."

With Syaoron walking inside and passed him, Yuui bit back a grin. "I'm sure it was a very interesting entertainment to have." He joked.

"Of course." She smiled. Tomoyo was there pouring a bags of chips into a large bowl. "Fai's in the bathroom still."

Yuui nodded with a smile as he went into the living room to relax for a bit.

Syaoron sat with him. "So we just wait around?" He asked sitting by themselves.

"Well for now. Sit, talk to people, whatever." It was second nature to Yuui that he didn't think it would be a bit odd. "Besides, unless anyone's hungry, it's what happens."

"I mean everyone's outside."

"And?" Yuui smiled. "I need to say Hi to my sis anyway." He shrugged.

"You could just go to the bathroom then." The brunette countered grinning.

"Whose side on you on?" Yuui joked as he playfully shoved the other.

"Hey." He grinned as he braced himself on the couch. "Uncle Yuui~!" Hana yelled as she was carried in her mother's arms, her short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and wearing a white dress with flowers printed on it.

"Oh Hana~" Yuui exclaimed as he stood up. "My, my. What a pretty girl you are~" He came up and kissed Hana's cheek.

Fai passed her on to Yuui. "She's all nice and clean now."

He happily got Hana in his arms as he nuzzled her. "I can see that." He cooed.

"You two should come outside. Food's nearly done."

Nodding and with Hana in his arms, he smiled at Syaoron and the group went outside to the party.

He spotted his father and Taichirou chatting with Toriho, the two going on their honeymoon next week.

Yuui walked up to the trio with Hana in his arms and greeted them with a smile.

"And how are my son and granddaughter today?" Ashura kissed Hana's cheek smiling gently.

"Hana's doing fine and I'm okay." Yuui smiled sheepishly.

"Good." He got a kiss on the forehead.

Yuui faintly blushed at that; thinking he was too old for a kiss like that.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go put this ice in the cooler." Taichirou smiled before leaving. "Kuro-rin?!" Fai said poking her head out of the doorway.

Kurogane was near the grill with his father; both now being mature adults. "Yeah?"

"Do you have Date with you?" she asked having gone to the kitchen.

Yuui looked over and had to cover his mouth as he saw Kurogane with the harness on his back with   
Date on it. Oh god, he was about to laugh and Kurogane was going to kill him.

With a blush, and hearing Date cooing on his back, he responded meekly that /yes/ Date was with him.

"Just checking, don't let him breath in any smoke!" Fai called earning a few snickers from their family, Syaoron included.

"Your father's trying /very/ hard, Hana." Yuui joked with his niece. "But he's the best father ever."

"Date didn't want to nap so Ojiisan gave him to dad." She explained turning her head to see her baby brother waving his arms about and drooling a little.

Yuui's shoulders shook with laughter but he didn't let it out. "I-I see."

"It's cute." Ashura added.

It's fucking hilarious but Yuui kept that thought to himself.

Ashura bit his lip. "Perhaps we should go help?" he noticed Toriho bringing over a large platter of meat.

Yuui nodded as he had to put down Hana. "Sure."

 

\--A few hours later--

Maybe Syaoron was right, maybe he made a bit too much food for just a group of people. He felt full, and he was sure half of the people were full too.

A good portion of the food was gone at least with enough for at least everyone to take home a plate if they wanted. Hana had enjoyed his food the most eating probably a dozen of the mini pigs in a blanket along with some pasta salad.

While Yuui was flattered, he had to agree with his sister that his niece needs to expand her taste buds. 

At least it's not noodles. Feeling very full and tired, he sat on the couch inside. Yuuko had passed around some hard tea and cocktails that weren't vey alcoholic to begin with. It was a nice way to relax.

Yuui was a bit close to passing out though as eating too much made him sleepy so he decided to lay on the couch and rest a bit.

Hana curled up on top of his ready for a nap as well. "Come on, let's get you from daddy." Fai cooed, taking Date from Kurogane. They had moved from the living room to let Yuui sleep instead going to the kitchen.

So when the party was moved inside at night, Yuui and Hana were sleeping soundly on the couch; unaware of phone cameras clicking around them.

The family saved them all on their phones before sitting around the kitchen table, which was thankfully large enough and played card games and chatted over Yuuko's drinks.

Yuui finally woke up as he felt fingers brushing his hair from his face. He opened his eyes to see a pair of deep brown ones smiling down at him.

"Thought you'd not want to sleep all day."  
"Mm..." Yuui smiled up at Syaoron. "Thanks."

"Everyone's playing games in the kitchen."

"Ah. I'll pass on that." Yuui shrugged.

"You don't want to hang out?" They could both her laughing and the others talking.

Yuui shrugged again. "Not really." He wasn't all that social to begin with and he knew everyone here.

"You want to go then?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yuui leaned up and gave Syaoron a quick kiss; hoping no one saw that.

He nodded. "What about her?" He pointed smiling.

Yuui noticed then that Hana was still sleeping on him. "I'll take her to her bedroom." He gently moved her into his arms.

The girl didn't stir as he put her to bed. Syaoron stayed in the living room waiting.

Pulling up the covers, he quietly went out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He went down the hallway and popped his head into the kitchen; telling them that he's leaving.

Fai looked up sitting next to Kurogane. "You're leaving? Both of you should stay, it'll be fun." She wished Yuui would just enjoy himself with his family.

"Thanks but no thanks." Yuui smiled. "I had fun though today. Bye~" He waved as he left the kitchen.

They heard a chorus of goodbyes from the room as the couple left the home.

Yuui felt more relaxed when they started walking.

"Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Yuui chuckled.

"Everyone seemed disappointed you left." he hadn't expected Yuui to just get up and leave.

"Oh, that's normal." Yuui waved it off.

"Okay." he'd take Yuui's word for it.

"So do you want to hang out at my place for a bit?" He asked shyly.

"I could do that." he smirked.

Smiling, the pair went to his house. It'd be nice to rest a bit as he kicked off his shoes at the door.

"Want to lay down on my bed?" Yuui asked as he took off his sweater.

"Someone's forward." He joked.

"Oh yeah." Yuui boost jokingly before laughing a bit.

Syaoron couldn't help but laugh too as they headed to the bedroom.

Yuui was first on bed as he sighed into the mattress. He moved around to lay on his stomach as he watched Syaoron going to his bed.

He stretched out beside Yuui. "I'm surprised I didn't go into a food coma."

"The food /was/ good." Yuui moved to lay on Syaoron's chest.  
Syaoron wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Really good. Your whole family can cook. I'm jealous and surprised you're still so lean."

"Oh...that's something else." Yuui chuckled as he moved his head up and kissed Syaoron on the cheek. 

"But yeah, we more or less cook."

"Must be fun." He chuckled gently rubbing Yuui's arm. "I can imagine after Kurogane and his family joined that things got more interesting."

"Yeah, it was." Yuui then kissed the other on the lips chastely.

Smiling into the kiss he turned his head towards Yuui.

Yuui pulled back before diving in for another kiss; humming.

Feeling playfully the shared several kisses together. It was a good end to a good day.

Yuui gave Syaoron a few more kisses before he pulled back; kissing Syaoron's neck a bit.

Smiling he ran a hand up and down Yuui's back, relaxing.

He hummed against the skin; feeling that warm hand on him.

Syaoron hummed enjoying himself, it had been an interesting few weeks, dating Yuui, but he couldn't be happier.

Wanting to leave a mark on him, Yuui sucked on the nape of that neck. Syaoron wasn't his first but...compared to the last one, he was the best.

"Thought you wanted to downplay it?" he asked smiling as he craned his neck to the side.

"Well..." Yuui let go of that neck for a moment. "Maybe if you weren't so handsome and kind maybe I wouldn't be this playful." He then went back nibbling on the skin.

"Well I can't help that so I guess you'll just have to continue."

He moved his hands up and down the other's sides as he did just that, wanting to leave a dark mark on the other's skin.

Syaoron moaned gripping onto the blonde. "God Yuui."

Leaving a hickey, he ran his tongue up towards the ear and nibbled gently on the outer shell.

"You really like teasing don't you?" he ran his hands down Yuui's figure and stopping at his hips.

"Maybe." He husked against Syaoron's ear.

He shivered sliding a hand under the blonde's shirt.

"O-Oh..." He arched to the touch.

"Payback." Chuckled he liked just how warm the blonde was.

"N-Now who's being a tease?" Yuui joked as he slid his hand under Syaoron's shirt.

"Guess we both are"

Yuui chuckled as he moved his hand and /just happened/ to brush against a nipple.

Syaoron gasped blushing.

"Oh? Did I /do/ something~?"

"Y-yeah..."

He hummed as he did it again.

"Yuui." He bit his lip.

"Yes~?"

"Tease." Though he really liked this more confident side of the blonde.

Yuui chuckled as he then /innocently/ pinched the other's nipple.

"Shit." Damn he hadn't realized just how sensitive he was.

He rubbed that nipple between his index finger and thumb. "Is this too much?"

"Little bit, been awhile."

"Ooh..." Yuui pushed the other's shirt up before blushing. Damn, the other was fit. "Lovely." He smiled.

"Now you're just being embarrassing." He teased, face flushed.

"Well, I can't help it. You're...very handsome like this." He tried not to hide his own face.

"You are too."

"Oh no, I'm far from it." Yuui chuckled.

"Not to me."

Yuui blushed deeply as he looked away.

"Syaoron brought him in for a kiss. "I'm serious Yuui.""

He kissed back a bit shyly. "I-I know." He murmured.

"It's okay." he rubbed the blonde's arm.

"It's just...I don't know, the people I /do/ go out with before...never really told me those kinds of things. I mean, they don't have to, I don't expect them to...just..." He sighed sadly. "I always wondered if I'm enough anymore..."

"More than enough. You're great Yuui." he hugged him smiling.

Yuui hugged back; his hands shaking as he placed them on Syaoron's back.

Syaoron hugged him comforting his boyfriend.

Yuui had to take a few breathers before he started to calm down.

"We can just go to sleep Yuui." he brushed a hand the blonde's hair.

"Mm...don't wanna~" Yuui half-whined.

"Then we can lay here."

Yuui almost pouted but decided against it; simply closing his eyes and enjoying the other's warmth.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning he woke up alone in bed still in his clothes from yesterday. Yuui didn't mind though, knowing Syaoron was his own person and would have to leave if needed.

What he didn't expect was Syaoron attempting to make breakfast. Even if it was just some cereal with eggs and toast.

Yuui blinked before rubbing his eyes. This was a dream, right? He then smiled before walking in; yawning.

"Awake already?" Syaoron turned as he dropped a skillet into the sink.

"Morning to you too, Syao." Yuui chuckled.

"Grab a seat, food's on the table,"

Yuui blushed but smiled. "Why thank you." He sat at the table as saw Syaoron's attempt at a breakfast platter. He thought it was cute and sweet though.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Ah, milk please." He should go easy on coffee anyway.

He nodded pouring Yuui a glass and juice for himself.

Yuui haven't drank milk in...a long time actually so getting a glass should be okay. "Did you know that Kurogane's lactose intolerant?" He blurted out without thinking with a smile.

"Really? That's weird, I imagine having kids he'd have to eat a lot of ice cream and stuff."

"Well....come to think of it, I don't think I saw him actually eating it with the kids." Yuui then blinked. 

"All I know if that if he drinks actual milk, he won't be okay for the rest of the day."

Syaoron chuckled. "That sucks. I wonder if he's afraid of cows."

"....." Yuui grinned.

"Fai must tease him over it."

"Kurogane's mother let it slip but none of us believed it until we went to /one/ farm trip." Yuui pointed out.

"Farm trip?"

"Yeah, it was when Hana was like two or three, I forgot but sis decided that Han should go and see the animals and when we went to one out in the country, everything was fine until we got to where the cows were and...to be frank, I don't know /exactly/ what happened since I was with sis but we heard Kurogane shout out of nowhere and we see him running passed with a couple cows following him. Even the farmer was confused." He grinned.

Syaoron listened intently. "so he either has a phobia or cows /really/ like him."

"Either way, we can't go on farm trips with him anymore even with my sister trying to convince him otherwise." He chuckled.

"Maybe I should ask about it?" He smiled.

"Good luck." Yuui saluted him. "He would take that story to the grave if he has to." He joked.

"Does Yuuko know?"

"Pfft. The real question is 'Would it shock you if she /doesn't/ know?'" Of course Yuuko would know. It's Yuuko.

"Good point. I'm pretty sure she's a spy or in the yakuza."

"She can be those and anything else and I'll assure you, it won't surprise you, ever." Yuui then took a sip of milk.

"You're right." He said before eating a spoonful of cereal.

Yuui ate those eggs that Syaoron made and smiled at how good it was. "So...while we're on the topic on family. I don't know much about yours." He had to point out. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm just curious."

"My family lives overseas, I have a brother here in the city, but he lives with his girlfriend."

"Oh, sounds nice." Yuui smiled; thinking Syaoron's family sounds just as lovely.

"I have four sisters and my brother's my twin."

"A twin? And...f-four sisters...?" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...my parents married when they were younger."

"That's sweet. Young and in love~"

Syaoron laughed. "Yeah I guess so, they do have six kids."

"Aha." Yuui chuckled. Well sometimes /certain/ people shouldn't meet so early on.

"What about you? you have a huge extended family."

"Ah...well..." Yuui fiddled with his fingers. "With Kurogane's family it's a bit extended."

"yeah, but it's a good thing."

Yuui supposed so...maybe.

"Taichirou doesn't have kids does he? It's just you and Fai?"

"Tai doesn't and yeah, it's just sis and I."

He nodded. "Ever want more siblings?"

"I...honestly don't know." Yuui supposed.

"I have a few you can have."

"No thanks." Yuui chuckled. "I have one sister, I rather not have more."

"You sure? They're just as energetic as Fai?" He joked.

Yuui paled.

Syaoron laughed. "Guess that's a no."

Yuui chuckled nervously.

"No big deal, but they'd love to meet you."

"I'm just hoping they don't tackle me or anything." Yuui had to say.

"No, no, maybe manhandle."

"That's even better, thanks." Yuui stated; deadpan.

Syaoron laughed, enjoying breakfast.

Yuui later then kissed Syaoron and thanking for the meal.

He left afterwards smiling and sharing a kiss with the blonde.

The next couple of weeks was a happy routine. Get up, go to work, see Syaoron and hope the other would spend time at his place. However one day when they were sleeping in Yuui's bed together, his sister dropped by unannounced since that was the norm too.

Kurogane had dropped her off on his way to his parents to pick up the kids and she had wanted to check up on Yuui since he liked to keep to himself. Letting herself in she looked around not seeing him in the kitchen or living room and when she went into his bedroom and found the couple she swallowed a gasp before she retreated to send a message to Kurogane.

Kurogane was a bit surprised to see a text from her so soon after dropping her off to Yuui's house. He wondered what was up.

'So I found Yuui and Syaoron sleeping together' this was huge news and she had to tell her husband.

He almost slammed his brakes reading that. Quickly he texted back. 'Seriously? Those two?'

'YES! I nearly screamed.'

'Holy crap. Man, that's....wow.'

'Should I wake him up? Or just wait outside for you to get done at your parents?' She didn't want t embarrass Yuui.

Fuck, he was already halfway to his parent's place. 'I think you should wait outside. As shocking as it is, I think waking Yuui up wouldn't be a good idea. I'll pick you up as soon as I can, okay?'

'Okay I'll be there . Be safe (heart)'

An hour or so later Kurogane got his kids and was in front of Yuui's place to pick her up.  
Fai had been sitting in a bench on the street by the time he pulled up. When she spotted him the blonde got up and got inside the car. Giving a kiss to both her children she buckled in before looking at Kurogane. 'Oh my god...'

Kurogane looked at his wife. Yeah, he was surprised too. Then again Yuui loved to keep to himself.

"So it was definitely a good idea to invite Syaoron to the house. Who knew they'd end up sleeping together?" They headed for home now Hana busy with her boon and date chewing in a teething ring

"Well things happen, I guess." Kurogane supposed. Though he wondered how it happened with Yuui being who he is and all.

"Kuro-love is just a regular Cupid~" Fai cooed hand resting on the man's thigh. She was thrilled for Yuui. 

"You just had a hiccup at first." Not that Watanuki wasn't a good man, she still talked to him when they crossed paths.

"I wasn't playing matchmaker alright? Whether or not he takes that chance is up to Yuui. After that it's a make or break." He blushed. "But I happy for him."

"But you gave him that push no matter how small." Fai beamed.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kurogane sighed. "Anyway we shouldn't tell anyone about this until Yuui is   
ready to. We shouldn't push."

"I know, I'm trying to give him space even though I wish he'd visit more and stay longer."

Kurogane looked at his wife before briefly and gently ruffling her hair. "I know."

"Kuro-san~" Fai pouted.

"What?" He tried not to smile.

"You're just like your dad." She teased, reminded of all the noogie's Kurogane received.

He growled as his face went red from embarrassment. Yeah, his father would /love/ hearing that.

\--A few days later--

Yuui knew that Syaoron has his own place but it was nice to see him around his home more. Like a ghost but alive and to cuddle in bed.

They stayed more at Yuui's apartment, it was cozier that way then getting out in the cold.

Which was why one night, Yuui and Syaoron were snuggling up on the couch while /not/ watching some comedy special on TV.

Instead they'd spent the better part of an hour making out like teenagers.

Yuui couldn't help it, Syaoron's body was all so warm and his lips were very sweet like chocolate.

The brunette ran his hands over Yuui's back the blonde on top of him.

"Mm..." Yuui moaned into the kiss; his hands on the other's sides.

Pressing their hips together he could feel the line of the others erection.

"So good..." Yuui murmured against those lips just barely before diving in for another kiss.

Rolling his hips up onto Yuui he moaned.

"Syao..." Yuui gasped as he sat up and grinding his hips against the other's.

Blushing he grabbed Yuui's hips grinding against him.  
He gripped the couch cushions as he felt his hard-on on Syaoron's. He moved his head back in a moan.

Breathing hard he helped move Yuui. "So I brought some groceries, I found this recipe for tiramisu and-" Fai walked in groceries in her arms her foot having kicked the door shut. When she saw the two on the couch she squeaked blushing darkly before turning around. "I'm sorry!"

Yuui yelped and he rolled off of Syaoron and hitting the ground on his back hard before he groaned in pain. Oh god, of all times to be walked in, this was the worse! He couldn't even get up; it was so bad.

Fai felt terrible, she hadn't meant to do this and she hadn't expected Syaoron to be here all the time. Syaoron wished the couch would eat him.

Yuui placed two hands on the floor and like a zombie, slowly got up from the floor. "I'm...going...to bed." He groaned as he got up. He didn't bother to look at either one of the others. "Good night." He waved before leaving the living room.

Syaoron got up and went after, Fai still turned away.

When the other found the blonde, he was under the sheets; resembling a cocoon. "Come on, it's not that bad." He said after closing the door behind him.

There was a slight movement but nothing else.

"We were naked and Fai's still staring at the front door. You may want to say something."

"....." The fact that Syaoron said that bluntly made it worse. But...he had a point. "Just...stay here for me while I go talk to her, okay?" He said weakly.

"Okay." He sat at the foot of the bed.

Sighing, Yuui got off the bed. "I should start turning off the lights around the house." He murmured as he fixed himself up and left the bedroom.

Syaoron watched him wondering and hoping Yuui wouldn't feel so bad.

Yuui found his sister still standing by the door. Swallowing a bunch of his pride that he didn't think he had he went up and got on his knees. "I'm sorry you had to see that but please don't say anything about it."

"I'm not offended or anything...I mean...you've seen worse, but I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your night." Fai looked back at him tearing up and afraid it would make Yuui pull away even more than he already had.

He didn't need to see even on his knees to know that his sister was crying. "No I mean..." He still had his head hung low. "...I know how you are and I'd be in idiot to be mad at you because you mean well. Just...don't tell anyone about this...please..."

"I won't." She shook her head.

He let out a shaky breath before getting up. "Thank you." He smiled weakly.

"You don't have to keep it a secret you know." She didn't understand it was almost like he was ashamed or something.

"I'm no good with spreading the joy ever since I got out of the hospital and you know how private I like to be." Yuui looked at his sister. "I'm not like you. I like privacy. Don't get me wrong, I like Syaoron a lot and I'm so thankful for what he has done for me many times. I'm just me...and I can't change that..."

"You're so distant..." She explained, she just wanted to be with Yuui to see him happy.

"I'm independent." Yuui looked away. "Well, not fully. I appreciate all the help and support from you and our family..."

"I just wish it didn't seem like you'd be happier alone is all..." Fai probably shouldn't have said that, but it was too late now. "I'll go home...sorry for uhm interrupting." She looked away groceries still in hand before she turned to head out.

Yuui suddenly just took her hand. "Sis...I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" He was a bit hurt but he knew his sister wouldn't just say that if she had a reason. "And don't keep holding those bags, your hands will hurt." He said softly.

"You never want to stay with any of us, you come to dinners or parties out of obligation. I understand not feeling up to it all the time, but it hurts thinking none of us make you want to stay."

"Sister, I have my own life and you all have yours. I'm just respecting that." Yuui started; really feeling hurt. "I didn't think that this would bother you. I call you, I babysit the kids, I even stay at nights when it's too late. I talk to you, I comfort you when Kurogane isn't around, I even help out with events. I'm not social and yes maybe I don't stay for long but I can't help it."

"I know you do...I love that you do all those things, but like the other day at the cook out, you just woke up, said a quick goodbye and left."

"Sister, it was well into the night and the party was winding down. I-I don't know what else to actually do after all that stuff is over." He felt hopeless. "And...S-Syaoron was with me...."

"It's alright." She looked away. "I'll get out of your hair. I need to help put the kids to bed anyways."

"Sister." Yuui said firmly. "I feel like...I've disappointed you somehow and it hurts." He started tearing up. 

"Please...just look at me and tell me that I'm not letting you down."

"You could never do that Yuui. I just don't want you to one day go away/"

"How can I possibly do that!?" Yuui shouted. "I've always been with you, sister, with you and Kurogane and everyone else. I don't have to /be/ there all the time to spend time with your kids, with father, with dad, with any of our friends. What kind of person would I be just....just..." He rubbed his eyes. "You never had this problem when we were kids, even then I was close to you..." He hiccupped.

Fai flinched at the yelling. "Of course I didn't because we were always together. I'm just saying I could see you pulling away. You weren't happy and none of could help. It's probably why you want to keep you and Syaoron a secret you don't want anyone to know despite knowing we would all be happy for you."

"I just...I just wanted something I can be happy on my own." Yuui confessed. "Having a good job and solidarity but it wasn't enough...I wanted...what most of you guys had...someone worthwhile that I can hold on and never let go. I don't feel like I was enough for anyone...and the last break up proved that..." Yuui quietly sobbed. "Syaoron made me feel very happy again and I promised myself this time I won't screw up. You're so worried about me drifting away, all I see is myself just trying to hold on."

"You don't have to have someone to be happy, but I'm glad you found someone else." Fai explained watching her brother. "Is that why you didn't want to do anything? You don't like seeing everyone with someone?" She wanted to ask if that was why Yuui had taken those pills on their fathers wedding day.  
"Well I do need someone." Yuui countered softly. "And I just...I feel empty inside to see everyone having someone and I don't. I tried to be happy on my own during those years in Culinary school but I just couldn't." He sighed. Not that his sister can understand, she found true love early on.  
"I'm sorry I upset you."

"No...I'm sorry for being immature..." Yuui sighed.

She shook her head. "You're not."

"I feel like it though..."

"Then we both are."

Yuui let out a small smile.

"I've kept you long enough, I'll head home."

"W-Wait..." Yuui had to say something before she goes. "Y-You can tell Kurogane and Father that   
Syaoron and I are together."

Fai looked at him surprised, but didn't reply. She quickly kissed his cheek before heading out the door,  
Yuui closed the door behind his sister as he then just slumped to the floor.

Syaoron peeked his head out the door. "Everything okay?"

Yuui sighed as he shrugged. "I-I don't know..."

He went to Yuui kneeling in front of him. "Well there wasn't any more yelling so that's a good sign?"

"I did most of the yelling though." Yuui sighed.

"Still."

Yuui chuckled weakly. "I wish I can satisfy everyone and not feel bad anymore."

"And why can't you do both?"

"How can I? Everything I've done before and after being in the hospital upsets someone." Yuui sighed.

"You'll never please everyone, but you only need to make happy those you care about and I'm pretty sure you being happy will do that."

"You make it sound like I wasn't happy to begin with." Yuui pouted.

"Sorry." He gave a sheepish smile.

"No, I know you meant well." Yuui moved to lay on the floor. "Maybe I never been the happiest person in the world but I in a general sense, happy."

"That's good." He smiled.

"I may not act like it but I do get happy on certain things, sometimes I'm happy when I'm alone and sometimes with you or others."

"Like everyone else." He said thinking Yuui wasn't any different than a normal guy, he just thought he was.

"...I suppose." Yuui figured as he then yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Alright, alright."

Smiling he helped Yuui up and they both went to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

The next week was a bit awkward for Yuui since his talk with his sister. Neither of them were mad or fighting but he felt that he should give her some space from him for a bit.

His father had waited all of three days before asking him about Syaoron and over the phone, he did; not wanting to say no to his dear father.

Ashura said he was happy for him before switching subjects.

Yuui let out a sigh of relief before they continued the conversation.

It seemed his father was having fun on his honeymoon, the two having gone to a lodge up north to enjoy themselves. His father did like the cold and even if that wasn't the case, Tai would there to....warm him up. He mentally gagged at that.

They had been skiing of all things, or at least trying to.

Yuui was glad his fathers were having a good time.

After promising to bring him some things back Ashura said goodbye. Yuui hung up with a small smile. At least his father wasn't giving him a bit if grief. He then texted Syaoron; wanting to see if the other was up for...a date.

Of course Syaoron was, he was always willing to spend time with the blonde.

That made Yuui sink to the floor with a red face. This guy.

 

~month later~

Walking inside her home Fai removed her shoes. She half expected it to snow overnight what with how chilly it was. hanging up her coat she'd just returned from the store, wanting to make soup.

Kurogane was expected to come home later as a dumb meeting was running late.

Grabbing her bags she hoped he'd make it home safe. Putting everything away she didn't expect Date home until tomorrow since he was with his grandfathers and Hana was at daycare.

The house phone started to ring; echoing throughout the home.  
Sighing as she had just made it to the kitchen she dropped the can of chicken broth and headed to the phone on the couch,.

When she answered it was someone she didn't think would really call her. "Hey sis."

She blinked for a moment before smiling. "Hello. What are you into today?" she asked heading back to the kitchen to unpack her bags and start cooking.

"Ah, I just got home from work and invited Syaoron over to my place since we going to get a lot of snow later tonight." Yuui was practically smiling through the phone. "How are you so far, sis?"

"Kids are out, husband's out, just me here. Starting to make some soup and sandwiches for tonight." She said grabbing a pot from a cabinet and turning the stove on. Grabbing a can of broth she opened it and poured it inside the cooker. Everything else she needed was already out on the table for her

"Oh nice. Well I hope everyone will be somewhere nice and warm when it snows." Yuui replied.

"Me too, Kuro-sama's at a meeting so his parents are picking up Hana in half an hour." Fai always worried when Kurogane was out and there was suppose to be bad weather.

"That man sure hates meetings." Yuui recalled with a laugh. "But I'm sure he'll be back home soon."

"He does, but he has to do them. They have stocks and quarterly reviews and all that."

"He is going to be very tired and irritated when he gets home." Yuui laughed. "Anyway I just wanted to call you to see if you're okay and all that."

"Oh no doubt and I'm good, just got into the house actually." Fai grinned putting thick slices of bacon into a skillet to fry.

"That's good. I know you can take care of yourself but still, I wanted to make sure." Yuui stated. "I'm actually checking the weather channel and we're getting about almost ten inches of snow. Maybe less."

"Ten?" She said surprised and a little worried. "I guess Date and Hana won't be home for a couple days." It was a good thing they kept clothes and things for both children at both grandparents homes.

"But it probably won't snow until later tonight though so by the time it will get ten inches, it'll already be the next day. Still though, easier to be safe than sorry." Yuui was okay with being stuck inside but he can't really say the same for his sister and husband.

"Other than missing home they'll be fine." Fai assured Yuui as she began cutting potatoes into quarters. She added onion powder and flour to her soup.

"I'm actually worried about Kurogane at the moment. I just hope he gets home before the storm hits." Yuui slightly chuckled.

"It should be okay. I don't think it'll last much longer." At least she hoped not. With everything cooking she added the potatoes to the mix stirring and waiting for it to boil and soften them.

There was the sound of the front door opening and Syaoron's voice calling Yuui before Yuui greeted him while holding the phone and chuckling. He failed to tell his sister that he gave Syaoron a spare key to his place a while back. "I know. If anything, Kurogane would do anything to get home as soon as he can, he has you after all." He stated as he got back on the phone.

"Now you're just buttering me up." She grinned before heading over to grab some bread to make sandwiches.

"Aw, but it's true." Yuui chuckled as he felt Syaoron hugging him from behind. "Kurogane loves you and he'd go heaven, hell and beyond to get to you."

"Okay an I dying? Did you break something if mine?"

"Sister~" Yuui said in a sing-song voice. He was a bit annoyed that his sister wasn't believing in his words right now and he took the time to call her and have a conversation with her.

"I know you're right, but you're usually not so sweet... Did you finally not get interrupted with Syaoron?" She teased cutting into a small loaf if sourdough. She planned on making some grilled cheese maybe put some bacon in it.

He felt a kiss on his neck and he tried not to smile. "Hey, I'm always sweet. You're like a cupcake with plain sugar on top." He joked. "And I don't know, snow's fun for me. I love watching it fall from the sky."

"So yes." Fai smiled cooking. She noticed though that it had started to snow.

"Look, I got to go, Syaoron's in the living room and I need to start making dinner. I'll call you later before bed, okay?" Yuui smiled.

"Alright have fun, but not too much." She joked.

"Bye, sis and tell Kurogane I said hi then he gets home." Yuui rolled his eyes.

"I will. Bye Yuui."

"Bye, sis." Yuui hung up. "Knowing-it-all sisters are a pain."

"True. Come on I'll help you cook." Syaoron smiled against him.

"Alright, alright." Yuui smiled despite himself.

\--A couple hours later--

The mere snow fall turned into the storm that Yuui had mentioned. It was a bit well into the night after all but not too late. However, Kurogane has yet to come home despite calling his wife one hour ago that he was coming.

Fai was pacing food cooling on the stove . She was worried as she tried calling again

This time there wasn't an answer as the call went straight into voice message. Fai bit her lip leaving to grab her coat and go look for him.

However, what she didn't expect when she opened the front door was a nearly seven-foot tall snowman on the other side as the storm was raging on. Fai jumped startled . " Kuro-run?" She hurried him inside. Shutting the door behind him.

"C-Cold.." The snowman shivered. "So very c-cold..." He was about to pass out.

Fai moved him to the bedroom taking off his snow caked clothes. " what happened?" She asked afraid as she got him undressed and on the bed she wrapped a thick fleece blanket around his shoulders before darting off to turn the heat up. When she came back she ran a hand through his hair feeling ice as she did.

Slight warmth was better than none was he was still shivering after all of that. "S-Storm hit sooner and harder than I thought...c-car broke down...w-was s-stuck..." He couldn't talk much as his teeth was chattering.

Seeing this wasn't helping she moved to start the shower. "Let's get you warm ." She helped him into the bathroom, the water already steaming the mirror.

After the shower, Kurogane's body temperature was rising but he was still cold. Juts not deathly cold as before which both were thankful for.

Getting him out she dried him off and put h in some warm clothes. He was still cold. Moving him to the bed she took his hands into hers trying to warm them . " you should have called emergency services or stayed at the office. I wouldn't have been mad."

Kurogane had to take a few breaths before frowning. "It wasn't as bad when I left the office and another second with those board of members is a surefire way to get me to jump from a window. I couldn't handle it so the second the meeting finally ended, I got the hell into my car and started to go home. I thought I would make it before the storm got too bad."

She kissed him moving to sit on his lap to share her body heat. " I was so worried when I couldn't get you. I was going to go look for you."

Kurogane weakly wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "While I'm glad you wanted to, I'm more glad you didn't. It's way too dangerous to be out at this point." He pulled her closer to him. "And with the kids away, I didn't want you to be alone at home. I wanted to be with you."

Fai hugged him running her hands up and down his back. "Very sweet, but next time a blizzard is coming stay indoors."

He leaned towards the heat; the cold seeping out of his body. "Hmm..." He'll try but no promises. He's a jackass after all.

Fai stayed with him until he felt a little warmer. "I'll heat up some soup for you."

Kurogane hummed tiredly; already exhausted from daring his way home through the snow.

Fai came back a few minutes later food for both of them. Though he was warmer, his hands were a bit shaky as he picked up the spoon.

"Here." Fai smiled taking the spoon to feed him. "You just worry about getting warm."

He blushed at that but nodded; not much energy to argue as he opened his mouth; allowing the other to feed him.

Fai watched Kurogane relief flooding through her. To think he had trudged through the snow just you come home . She wanted to hit him got being so careless, but she was just happy to have him alive.

He ate the entire soup no problem; his body slumped against the bed and sated from the warmth. He knew what he did was stupid but he couldn't imagine a night without his wife and he'd be a bigger idiot to leave her all alone at home.

Fai was on top of him nibbling on half a sandwich and sharing it with him, tearing off pieces to feed to Kurogane."You feel warmer."

"Good..." He murmured as he chewed his food.

"Looks like we'll be home alone for a few days unless the snow miraculously melts.

"That can take a while. Good thing our kids are safe despite not being with us." Kurogane had to say. Been a while since they've been all alone for more than a single night or day.

"They'll be missing us after a day." Fai grinned.

"No doubt." Kurogane chuckled.

"Now if we can just keep the power on it'll be a mini vacation."

Kurogane faintly smiled at that but just tired from the trip home.

"You can sleep." She said then. " I'll keep you warm."

He hummed as he closed his eyes; knowing he hadn't felt this exhausted in years.


	32. Chapter 32

-Meanwhile-

It was given that Syaoron can't get his hands off of him but frankly he didn't care. But he knew that his bed felt a lot cooler then he remembered it to be.

Syaoron had wrapped his arms around pressed against Yuui's back.

The fact that they were both shirtless made it all more using for Yuui as he felt the other's hands on his chest.

"Still cold?"

"A bit~" Yuui cooed.

"Hmm any tips for how to help?"

"Well~" Yuui pretended to muse over it. "Maybe kissing might help~"

"I can do that." He pressed his lips along a pale shoulder,

"Mm..." Yuui hummed. "That's more like it."

A hand pressed against his stomach, Syaoron going slow. It sent a bit of shivers with that hand on him like that.

"Feeling better?" he grinned.

"Getting there..." Yuui chuckled.

"Have to stay warm in this weather, not safe otherwise." His hand rode lower rubbing Yuui's hip.

"That's true." Yuui mused; as if he didn't know. He felt a bit playful though; Syaoron's already warm skin on his.

"Skin on skin is the best way too."

"Ooh...is it?" Yuui turned his head slightly to smile at Syaoron.

"So I've heard, so I may have to take these off." He grinned as he hook a finger into Yuui's underwear.

"Mm...that sounds like a good idea." He wriggled his hips to help Syaoron take off his undergarment.

Lifting up he managed to pull them off and tossed them to the floor as it continued to snow heavily outside.

Yuui turned around a bit to help Syaoron out of his underwear too; the blinds on the windows were up; the white of the snow illuminating Yuui's back.

Once they were both naked he kissed Yuui. "Now back to warming you up."

"Hmmm, I look forward to being warmed up~" He said as he kissed back.

Syaoron touched running fingers over pale skin until he began stroking Yuui.

"Oh....ah..." Yuui placed his cool hands on Syaoron's shoulders; his hips moving.

"You're so sensitive." he smiled going slow.

"Maybe you're just very good at this~" He teased as he nibbled on Syaoron's lower lip.  
moaning he moved his hand faster, making sure to twist his hand just so to give extra sensation.

"A-Ah!" Yuui loved it but he thought Syaoron should have some fun too as he reached down and started stroking him in return.

"God..." There was little space between them as they jerked each other off, both growing hotter by the second.

"So good, Syao..." Yuui moaned. "So good...~" It was definitely warming him up.

"Y-yeah." He knew his chest was probably flushed by now as his cheeks were burning. pulling Yuui in for a kiss he hummed.

The kiss was sloppy with tongue as Yuui ran his thumb over the silt; feeling precum under his thumb. Syaoron thrust into his hand whimpering against those lips.

Yuui was the first to break though as he came seconds later with a moan into the kiss.

"Fuck, Yuui." He groaned thrusting into the other's hand a few more times before following suit.

He had to shudder as he felt Syaoron coming on his hand. He moaned softly at the feel.

Panting Syaoron smiled lazily kissing Yuui again.

He chuckled into the kiss as they pressed their bodies close.

They smiled and kissed sweetly before cleaning up and curling up in bed together.

The snow still fell throughout the night. By morning, the whole city was covered in white. Though there were people shoveling some of it out, it looked like the snow was going to stay for a while.

And that's what Yuui was trying to do the next morning, shoveling his steps and the sidewalk.  
Syaoron was helping him, both bundled up. It was a thick amount of snow as Yuui huffed out some air. He knew it was going to take a while.

"So why are we doing this again?" Syaoron said breath visible in the near zero degree air.

"Well I rather not walk into the snow for the next few days." Yuui huffed. "You're welcome to go back inside though."

"I don't care to do it, but no one's going to be out for the next couple days."

"Still," Yuui liked to work a bit, even though normally, he should be relaxing.

"Alright then, let's shovel as much as we can."

Yuui nodded as he worked as hard as he can to finish. It took a while but as they were done, he was panted and his back hurt a bit. That was a lot of snow; more then he thought.

"Come on let's head inside, it's not good to stay out here and it so cold."

"Yeah," Yuui groaned as they went inside. Yuui took off his shoes and jacket before sitting on the floor to take off his socks.

"Want me to put on some coffee?"

"Please." Yuui smiled.

Syaoron smiled in return having already taken off his shoes and coat. A hot cup of coffee would warm them up.

Yuui moved to the couch; shivering a bit as he turned on the TV. The news said that the cold front was still present so the snow's not going away for a while. Which was just wonderful news, but thankfully he had Syaoron to keep him company.

He then got his phone and texted his sister a good morning; unaware that he forgot to call her the night before.

Back home Fai had made some hot tea for Kurogane and oatmeal for them both. It was a bit chilly in the house so she turned the heat up. Kurogane at least didn't look so pale anymore. When she heard her phone ring she picked it up to see Yuui had sent her a message. 'Morning.'

Kurogane was sleeping peacefully for the most part; though normally on days like this, he would be shoveling the sidewalk.

Yuui smiled at the text as he replied 'Snow's here to stay for a while'

'I saw on the news.' She rested beside him not wanting to get out of bed in case her husband needed her. 'You forgot to call last night.'

Yuui blinked before he blushed. 'Ah. Sorry about that. It slipped my mind. Did Kurogane get home last night?'

Kurogane let out a sigh of content; still resting.

'His car broke down and he walked the rest of the way home, gave me a heart attack, but he's doing better this morning.'

'Wait, he /walked/ through a snowstorm? That's dangerous! But I'm glad he's okay. Oh my goodness, I can't imagine /anyone/ would do such a thing.'

"Texting Yuui?" Kurogane sleepily spoke.

Fai looked down and smiled at him. "Yes. Are you feeling any better?" 'He did, I was terrified he had frost bite, but thankfully he had his gloves and everything on.'

"I feel very warm and good." Kurogane was still half-asleep so he sounded younger then he looked.

'Oh thank god, I'm glad he came home in one piece. But he should have to, looks like he loved you more then he lets on~'

Fai blushed at the message. 'Yes, I had to call this morning to get his car towed. I'm just glad he's safe, he was covered in snow last night.' She scooted down to lay down. "I'm glad Kuro-sa." Fai gave him a brief kiss.

Kurogane kissed back as he draped an arm over his wife. "Hmm...."

'Geez, sounds like an eventful night. Good thing sis was there to /keep/ him warm~ But in all seriousness, I'm glad Kurogane wasn't hurt. Did he look like some snowman last night?'

Smiling Fai cuddled into Kurogane before looking at her phone. 'He did, I thought a yeti had come to the door.' She joked now before sighing in her husband's arms.

'Heh, I know it shouldn't be funny but Kurogane's tall that's a funny image.'

He wrapped his arms around her as he yawned. "I'll shovel the sidewalk later." He promised.

'It is now.' "Oh no you won't. You're not leaving this bed more than necessary." She countered looking up at him.

Kurogane tiredly blinked at his wife; a bit confused.

'Heh. Well, I suppose things happen.'

"You could have frozen to death last night, so no going out into the cold." She pouted. her phone rang between then and she typed a quick reply. 'Yes, but I'm hoping he learned his lesson.'

'Heh, true. Alright, I'll let you have your alone time with Kurogane. I'll see you later.'

Kurogane felt bad about it but they would really be snowed in since there's a lot of it outside. "Alrioght, alright."

"I'll shovel it out of the door, but that's it." She said goodbye to her brother before putting her phone away.

Kurogane placed a kiss on her forehead; just sorry he scared his wife last night.

"On the plus side we have all day together." She at least tried to be optimistic

"Hmm..." He nodded; a bit happy of that.

"The kids are okay and your car should be at an auto shop right now. Not sure when it'll be fixed though."

"I can care less about the car right now." Kurogane waved it off but was glad that his kids are safe from the storm but odds are, they'll want to play in the snow.

At least Hana would, Date just liked to crawl around. "I know, but you don't want it just out in the street." She said kissing his neck.

Kurogane hummed at the kiss. "Well yeah, of course."

"Still tired?"

"My body's a bit heavy, but I'll be fine later."

"You want me to run you a bath?" She asked still concerned.

He kissed her chastely as he rubbed her back. "Nah, it's fine. I'll be fine."

Fai rested her cheek against his chest and sighed, wanting to do something.

"Feeling bored?" Kurogane heard that sigh but he wa sa bit weak so it was hard to tell at the moment.

"I wouldn't say bored." She was glad Kurogane still had all his digits, but she was trying not to baby him either now that he was fine.

"I know what I did was stupid last night and you're still a bit worried about me and I feel like shit doing that to you." He took her hand and with his fingers intertwined them with hers. "Makes me lucky though...to have someone was wonderful as you. I can't think of anyone else I would be with instead."

Fai blushed as she looked at their hands. "It's okay, just don't do it again. I'm just wanting to mother you and I know you don't like that."

"I won't and I know." Kurogane then kissed her forehead. "Maybe we can share a bath together then later."

"Sounds fun~" She gave a small smile.

After an hour or so, the bath was running with warm water as the two moved to the bathroom. The good thing about the bathroom was that it was twice as big as any normal bathtub which was why Kurogane can sit with his children when they were babies and not get cramped.

And why now they could both fit into it comfortably. Fai removed her clothes putting them in the hamper before getting into the bath Fai sighed enjoying just how hot the bath was.

Kurogane got bare and went in after; feeling the warm water against his now cool skin. It burned a bit but he had worse.

"Still not good?" She asked grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers. Fai had had terribly cold fingers before where it felt like needles prickling her skin even after she had warmed them and could only imagine what Kurogane had felt like.

"Not terrible." Kurogane blushed at the affection. "I guess my body's still reeling in from the cold but I'll live." The water was halfway; up to their waist and rising still.

Glancing up at him she nodded. "Even you can't recover so quickly." she would have to get him to go for a checkup to be extra sure.

"Well I'm only human." Kurogane joked lightly.

"I know, but Kuro-rin is strong." she reached behind her to turn off the water.

"Even after all these years." Kurogane chuckled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Especially." she added. "Such a gentleman." Fai reached over to grab some bath gel.

Kurogane got the shampoo and conditioner. He didn't get to take a proper bath last night well because he was freezing so it would be nice to wash his hair.

Scooting closer she lathered up a washcloth and began cleaning Kurogane.

He loved his wife's gentle and loving care on his back as he washed his hair. He thought he should a haircut though as it was growing a bit.

Fai washed him off and kissed his spine.

Kurogane hummed a little happily before he turned around and started helping washing his wife with his hair in suds.

Laughing she scrubbed his hair. They cleaned each other and rinsed each other before realxing for a while.

Fai settled against Kurogane, resting against his chest, letting the warmth from the water seep into her skin.

He had an arm over her as he sighed; feeling very warm and sated. He rubbed her back slowly with only the water drops being the only sound in the bathroom. Enjoying the peaceful silence Fai thought about their kids, hoping they weren't missing home too much and that the snow would melt enough in another day or two that they could go and get them.

He kissed the top of her wet mop of hair. He knew that eventually their kids will be home but for now to enjoy some silence with his beloved wife was something he like to do. "This is nice." He idly commented.

"It is." She grinned her hand resting on his hip. "After this we can dry off and I'll start dinner if you want."

"I'll help then with dinner." He hated being restless though he loved his wife's cooking.

"If you want. It'll be like a date."  
Kurogane chuckled. Anything with his wife is a date. "You got it."

Eventually they got out of the bath drying each other off. Fai slipped on a pair of underwear and one of Kurogane's shirts.

His shirts were a bit big in her and well, it would have covered her fully but...well her chest was still obvious. Putting, on a pair of loose pants and a shirt, they headed to the kitchen.

Venturing into the kitchen she looked through the fridge. "So what would you like to eat?"

Well something meaty but Kurogane was figuring out exactly what though. He found some ground meat and some cheese and buns. "How about hamburgers?"

"sounds good, I can make some fries too." She said grabbing what she needed from the bottom drawers.

When it comes to meat, Kurogane was on it. After washing his hands, he got a bowl and dumped the meat into it and got some seasonings to season the meat before mixing it.

Fai set out some lettuce and tomatoes and such. She also grabbed a sack of potatoes from the pantry and began cooking beside Kurogane.

To some people, they may seem incompatible but really, if you meet them and hang out long enough, they actually work very well. The man making the meat and woman doing the veggies; making dinner together.

Fai had fun as they worked together. She let Kurogane had the stove so he could cook while she sliced veggies for them, putting it in a plate for them to pick and choose later. Her fries were cooking in a small fryer she had on the counter.

He knew how the woman liked her burgers so he cooked a couple the way she liked it before cooking it the way he liked it. Yeah, he was considerate in what she liked and disliked.

"So how's Yuui doing?"

"Snowed in with Syaoron so I'm guessing really well." She smirked, she had told Kurogane about having walked in on them.

"He must have planned that." He joked but as glad that Syaoron's good influence was affecting Yuui.

"Probably, but I guess I can't blame him."

 

"I can't blame him either." Kurogane chuckled. "If you're going to be snowed in, be snowed in with the one you love."

"Yep, but I'll know now to call or knock first before going into his apartment."

Kurogane kissed the top of her forehead since his hands smell of meat at the moment. "Well, we all know you mean well. Still though, yeah."

"I don't need to see that again." She shuddered reminded of how she had once heard her father and Taichirou doing god knows what.

Well, Kurogane supposed there are things that even Fai wouldn't want to see and he understood that. "Don't worry. Things like that happen once." Or twice if you're unlucky.

"yes, yes." She said turning off the fryer and letting the fries drain. She salted them before putting everything away.

"What, you don't think so?" Kurogane joked as he got two burgers on buns for his wife and about three for himself before turning off the stove.

"Oh no I agree with you. She smiled helping to pack everything onto the table."

Kurogane let out a laugh before he put down the plates and a few condiments.

"Hmm...want a beer?" She asked turning to get them drinks.

"Sure." Kurogane nodded as he sat down at the table. What normalcy they have.

Fai grabbed a few setting them between them before taking her seat. "looks good~"

"And it'll taste good too." Kurogane mentally give thanks to the food before he started putting tomatoes and lettuce on his burgers.

Fai fixed hers putting some pepper jack and American cheese on hers, liking spicy food. It continued to snow outside as they ate and talked.

Meanwhile Yuui was frowning that his and Syaoron's hard work was being ruined because of the snow. "Your face will freeze that way." Syaoron joked.

"Oh shush." Yuui pouted. His back ached for nothing at this rate.

"Come sit with me and watch some TV."

"....Fine." Yuui relented as he went back to the couch.

Syaoron pulled a blanket over them both when Yuui sat beside him.

He snuggled against Syaoron as he sighed. Some minutes passed by before he spoke up. "Hey Syao?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Uh...months?"

"Really? Wow, seems like yesterday that you asked me out after I fell from the couch." He chuckled.

"Yeah it does, but that's a good thing."

Yuui laughed softly at that. Syaoron hugged him warm and cozy.

He felt so happy to be with Syaoron but at the same time, he felt because the guy had seen him at his worst. Not even Watanuki saw him like that.

Syaoron loved him, he could just tell with how gently and sweet he was.

He knew that. He is just worried about how long it was going to last. He thought he and Watanuki were it but apparently that fell apart.

Syaoron however seemed like he was here to stay, they had known each other for such a long time before dating.

Yuui sighed though as he laid his head on the other's shoulder. Why....why didn't fall in love with him sooner?

As they cuddled together enjoying the evening Fai had since cleaned the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. She watched Kurogane smiling, their parents having called to check up on them.

He was laying on the couch all bundled up in a thick blanket. The phone was put aside as he yawned.  
Walking behind him Fai hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Want to go to bed~" She purred thinking he looked like a puppy all wrapped up and cute watching TV.

Kurogane blushed at the affection before he nodded. "Yeah, sure." Nothing much to do anyhow. Turning off the TV he got up from the couch and took his wife's hand and led her to the bedroom; still wrapped in a blanket.

Fai laughed warmly, Kurogane looking like some shaggy bear as he led her to their bedroom.

His body warmth was pretty much back to normal but all this lazing around made him feel like a bear in hibernation.

"Ku-ro-sa-ma~" Fai cooed still used. "So nice making sure I don't get lost on my way to bed." their fingers laced together.

He blushed as they got to the bedroom. He gently pulled his wife to him before kissing her softly.

Fai leaned up to meet him half way, glad her husband felt better.

He placed his hand on the small of her back as he brought her closer to him.

Pressing herself against Kurogane Fai closed her eyes, hands grabbing onto the blanket covering the man's shoulders.

He felt like he hadn't kissed her in years or rather it felt like their first kiss all over again. Either way, it was nice.

When Fai broke their kiss she smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

Kurogane scoffed. "Like I really need a reason to kiss you." He then kissed her forehead.

"I guess you don't." Fai grinned. "Bed?"

Kurogane nodded. "Hm."

Fai helped remove the blanket. "Kuro-bear~"

"Hmm?" He was too good of a mood to really be picky on the nicknames as he hugged her tightly.

Laughing the blanket dropped to the floor around their feet. "Can't keep your hands off me?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Kurogane grinned as he nuzzled a bit against her. He can be a bit overprotective but you got to be with a beauty like his wife.

"Not at all, I like it when kuro-growl gets handsy~"

 

He moved his hands to the woman's hips as he kissed the top of her head. Hugging Kurogane Fai gave him a chaste kiss moving her lips down kissing along his jaw and neck. He sighed in content as he felt his wife's lips on his now warm skin. Well her lips were always warm but wow, it felt wonderful too~

"Kuro-chan still feels a little cool."

"Yeah, I figured." He sighed.

"Want me to warm you up?" She smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurogane grinned faintly.

 

"I thought so too." She pulled away taking the few steps to the bed and getting under the covers moving underneath before she produced her underwear for him to see and let it fall to the floor.

Kurogane blinked before he made his way into bed. Well, that's one way of warming someone up.


	33. Chapter 33

-Later that night-

Yuui couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. Ever since he had that thought pass through his head, it was haunting him. He went to bed though an hour ago but as soon as Syaoron was asleep or at least he thought he was, he went to the kitchen and stare at the window. He was ruining a good thing but over thinking.

He couldn't help doubting things constantly no matter how well they were going.

If he let things go, something bad might happen. If he worries then something bad /will/ happen. He can't win. And frankly, it was hurting his head.

He sat watching the city, it was quiet no one out in this weather. "What're you doing still awake?"

He flinched at the voice; a bit startled before he turned his head. "Oh Syaoron..." He placed a hand on his chest.

The brunette yawned. "Sorry."  
"Oh no, it's fine." Yuui chuckled.

"You okay?" He asked still groggy as he moved to Yuui's side

"Yeah, just....I wasn't feeling too tired." Yuui supposed.

"want me to stay up with you?"

"Aren't you tired though?" Yuui felt bad for keeping Syaoron up.

"Not really."

"Let's move to the couch then, we'll get cold before long."

He nodded stretching out on the couch with enough room for Yuui.

Yuui decided to lay on top of Syaoron but not wanting to crush him with his weight. Soon he found two arms wrapped around his waist. "Much better."

"So warm...." Yuui murmured.

"thanks." Syaoron grinned

He chuckled; glad for the distraction for the moment. Syaoron dozed as he slowly rubbed Yuui's back.

He placed his head on Syaoron's chest; hearing his heartbeat. How long...will this happiness last this time?

He tried to stifle that voice in his head, Syaoron was different.

Syaoron was his friend long before. He talked to him, hung out with him, shared his darkest secrets and moments. Yet still...

He just couldn't believe he was lucky.

Well he thought so the last time and just like everything else, lucky can run out, but everyone seemed to think otherwise.

Yuui bit his lip; his heart beating a bit fast.

Fai still tried to drill it into his head how he was fortunate,.

He closed his eyes; trying not to think about it.

~months later~

Syaoron had said he had big news for Yuui and he sounded as much over the phone as he asked the blonde out on a date. So that was how Yuui ended up in front of Six Stars waiting on Syaoron.

It was a bit grand for a date. Not to say that it wasn't a good start to a date, they went on many dates and Yuui felt happier and happier but he didn't think Syaoron would want to dine here. It's very fancy.

"Yuui!" Syaoron called running down the street, he stopped before him breathing a little heavily. "You weren't here too long were you?"

Yuui smiled as he placed his hands on Syaoron's shoulders. "No, I just got here." He reassured the other; waiting for the other to catch his breath. "You didn't have to run though."

"I hadn't realized I was late until I noticed my clock." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go in, I hear it's suppose to be really good."

"Alright." Yuui smiled as he patted the other's shoulder once he assumed the other was okay.

They went in, apparently Syaoron had made reservations. Once seated in the back Syaoron thanked their waiter before he left. "Fai wasn't kidding when she was talking about this place...she mentioned having lunch with Kurogane here the other day."

"It's a bit difficult to get a reservation unless someone knows someone here." Like Yuuko and maybe Kurogane because his sister loves this place and the man would do anything for her. "But it is a lovely place." Expensive too as he didn't think Syaoron should waste his money on him.

"Good thing I'm dating the guy whose related to those people." He joked looking over the menu.  
Yuui chuckled back as he looked over the menu. Yep, expensive. He'll just order something on the low end.

"Get whatever you want. I know they don't really have prices, but I can spoil you once in awhile."  
Yuui blushed as he shyly looked over the menu. Man, it was like Syaoron can read his mind.

It was because he knew Yuui fretted over everything.

He ordered some red wine as a drink, wanting to get a bit buzzed.

they ordered their meals and while they waited Syaoron started asking him about his day.

Yuui talked and talked; this and that about the cafe with a smile.

"Sounds like things are going pretty good at work. That's great Yuui."

"I suppose." Though he never let the good things go over his head.

"I'm sure you'll get manager or top chef soon."

"One would only hope." He sighed; not getting his hopes up.

Syaoron grabbed his hand. "You're the best cook I've ever seen, you'll get it."

He blushed at the hand on his but he smiled. "I...mm..." He nodded quickly. Their meals came not long after, Syaoron ordering a plate of stir fry.

Yuui had the seafood pasta platter. Yeah, he skipped lunch but it was worth it. They ate together sharing food as well. "definitely have to come here again."

"Aha, yeah we should." Yuui smiled as he ate a bit of that stir fry. So good.

Though it was odd when Syaoron got up and moved to stand in front of Yuui before going on one knee. "So...I debating on how embarrassed you be if I did this here or somewhere else, but I thought it'd make it more memorable." He smiled producing a ring box from his jacket. "how about it Yuui? Marry me?"

Yuui was so confused when Syaoron moved around the table and in front of him. He was more confused when the other began talking but it slowly clicked when the other got down on one knee and got a ring box. He was first speechless...then his face went red...then his eyes started to water as he covered his mouth. He started crying. But they were tears of shock and joy.

"Uh...is that a yes?" he asked smiling sheepishly.

He dropped his hands as he quickly moved and went down to hug the other tightly. "Yes, yes, a million freaking times yes!" He cried as he hugged the other.

There was clapping around them as they had an audience. Syaoron chuckled.

He continued crying as he nuzzled the other's neck.

Eventually Syaoron got them both standing before slipping the ring on Yuui's finger.

Yuui still had tears running down his face as Syaoron slipped on that ring on his finger. His smile stuck though; feeling ever so happy.

They left the restaurant already having made a scene. "Your place or mine?" he asked being.

"M-My place." He was still wiping tears off his eyes.  
The brunette kissed Yuui's cheek heading to his apartment.

When they made it to the place, Yuui tackled Syaoron to the couch. He squawked as he hit, startled, before he realized what had happened and hugged Yuui.

Yuui's shoulders shook with both happiness and shock. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Syaoron....asked him to marry him!

"How are you holding up?"

"B-Better then at the restaurant...." Yuui murmured. "I just...can't believe it!"

"Well I want to. I had to go and ask your family too." That had been an ordeal.

"Wait, what!?" Yuui sat up with a red face. "Y-Y-You what!?"

"What? It's tradition you ask for permission from the family."

"I'm a grown man! Why the hell would you even have to go that far!?" Yuui pouted with a dark red face.

"Like I said it's tradition." he flinched at the yelling. "I don't need anyone's permission, but yours, but it's nice to ask them too."

Yuui had to calm down for a minute. He would have a grand talk with his father and sister. He was grown enough to know what he wants, tradition or not!

"It's not a big deal, if they'd said no I still would have asked." He said before remembering something and taking out his phone to send out a text.

"Who are you texting to or rather what?" Yuui had to say. "And it's good to know that at least someone like /me/ had a say in this." He blushed as he looked at the ring.

"You did, you said yes." he grinned kissing Yuui. "And Fai said I had to text her after I proposed."

"Not now." Yuui took Syaoron's phone. "Sorry but tonight's all about us and sister has to wait." His voice left no room for arguing unless Syaoron wanted to sleep on the couch.

"She'll call you tomorrow, she promised not to interrupt." He added.

Yuui raised an eyebrow at that. "You've giving sister way too much power."

"Well we just won't answer if she calls before."

"Good." Yuui placed the phone on the floor before crawling over Syaoron.

Syaoron watched blushing faintly at the look Yuui gave him.

"You gave the most wonderful moment of my life. Let me do the same for you~" He purred against those lips before kissing him.

"Okay." He replied mind unable to come up with something better.

Smiling, he dive into another kiss.

Kissing back, Syaoron relaxed on the couch.

They started making out on the couch with Yuui moving his hips sensually over Syaoron's.

Syaoron gripped Yuui's rear helping to cause more friction as they moved against each other.

"Mm...nn..." He loved the other's hands on his and the feeling of being loved overwhelmed him. He almost cried.

He could feel Yuui's erection pressing into his hip and moaned into their kiss.

Yuui's face went pink but he loved it. Syaoron...the one he only met about a year ago, is now his one and only.

"Y-Yuui...nnnnn..."

"So hot...so good..." He moved his hips; moaning louder.

"Going to cum in my pants at this rate."

"As much as I want to see that." He joked a bit. "I don't want this to end yet." He had to slow down his hips.

"Maybe we should take our...haaahhh...clothes off?"

"Me first." Yuui un-buttoned his shirt and moved it over his head; showing off his perky nipples before tossing it to the floor.

Syaoron watched blushing darkly, his fingers twitching wanting to touch.  
He then slowly was undoing his belt before pushing his pants down passed his hips; revealing his blue boxers and his hard-on.

"God." He swallowed thickly.

He tossed his pants away; swaying his hips and taking off his hair tie.

Reaching up he grabbed his hands over Yuui's hips. "Gorgeous."

"Not so bad yourself." Yuui bravely took one of Syaoron's hands and put it between his legs, making it rub a bit against his crotch, moaning shamelessly.

Syaoron began stroking him, watching Yuui's face. "Like that?"

"Yes..." Yuui moved his head back with a moan. "Like that...."

"I want to taste you."

"Taste me then." Yuui pressed on. "Taste me, touch me, use me. I'm yours, Syaoron..." He moaned.

"Come here." he smirked.

Yuui did as he was told; wanting more.

With Yuui leaned over the couch, Syaoron licking the underside of his erection.

Yuui's body shuddered with a blush.

He ran his hands up pale thighs as he kissed along heated flesh.

"Oh...ah...Syao..."

"Yuui, I want you."

"Then take me." Yuui smirked down at him.

He moved to sit up then. "Help me out of my clothes."

Nodding, Yuui went down and took off Syaoron's shirt.

Helping him he smiled kissing Yuui when he got the chance,

He helped the other with his pants; throwing it over his head.

Syaoron was achingly hard, moaning when he finally got his clothes off him.

Pulling off his boxers, Yuui slid his member against Syaoron's; moaning.

Wrapping his hand around both their members, he stroked them both at an even pace.

"Oh god...just like that!" Yuui gasped in pleasure. "Oh my god...still can't believe you proposed to me...h-how long were you...p-planning that...?"

"M-months." He bit his lip at the building pleasure.

"Oh god..." Yuui moaned. "M-Months...?"

"Of course, saved the money for a ring." he said before kissing Yuui.

He kissed back with a lot of passion. "Y-You did all of that...I don't know...what to say...I...I'm so happy."

"Love you." he stroked them faster as he panted, orgasm approaching.

"I love you...I love you...!" Yuui was so close. "I want...to be with you forever...!"

"Y-yeah, forever." Syaoron swallowed thickly feeling Yuui move against him before he came.

Yuui moaned as he followed; their lower halves dirty.

Leaning back against the couch Syaoron smiled as he sat breathless. Yuui weakly slumped over him; panting.

"God, I love you."

Yuui moved his head up with wide eyes before they watered and smiled. "I...love you too..."

Syaoron gave him a wide smile happy. They'd be married and he would prove how much Yuui meant to him.


End file.
